CP High
by Ice wind1
Summary: What if there was a school for games characters and a normal boy was sent to that school? Its Final Fantasy and DOA meet! What will happen? Enjoy! It's a bit slow to start...sorry dudes i wasn't really feeling like writing when i started. Enjoy the madnes
1. The first day

Chapter 1: The First Day 

_Ok, first day at my new high school should be easy…I hope_. I started to make my way down the path to the main door, _not good, already getting looks – just stay calm, breath_. Ignoring the mutters and people pointing at me I pushed the main door open, _OW! What the?_ I sighed when I saw the 'pull' sign on the door – a couple of girls near me giggle as I pulled open the door and went inside. The next thing I'd have to do was find the office to get my timetable,_ how hard can that be?_ Not knowing where to look I just wandered around the corridors, until I turned a corner and crashed into someone in a hurry.

"OW! Thanks a lot JURK!" a girl said up from the floor, she had long black hair and hazel eye's, as she looked up the sudden anger on her face turned to surprise. "You're the new guy!!" she jumped to her feet. "I'm Lei Fang! Nice to meet you!" she said excitedly, she turned round and waved to someone "Hitomi! Come see this!!".

Another girl ran a short way down the corridor holding her books to her chest.

"What?" she asked almost as excited as Lei Fang "I found you a friend! I present to you the new guy!" the girls' face lit up.

"Hi new guy! My names Hitomi! Pleased to meet ya!" she stuck out her hand, which I shook.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Max" I said cheerfully. _Wow they're cute!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, before I forget," Lei Fang started rummaging through her bag – she then unfolded a slightly crumbled piece of paper and handed me it. "Here's you're timetable…looks like you and Hitomi can get to know each other" I looked at Lei Fang puzzled "She just started the other day". I looked at Hitomi who was jumping up and down shouting.

"It's true! It's true!" she stopped abruptly "Class!!"

I glanced around no one was in the corridor. Before I could say a word Lei Fang ran off down the corridor and Hitomi grabbed my hand and pulled me through a door nearby. I sighed a breath of relief the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Quick sit down!" Hitomi sat herself in a seat and I took the one opposite her.

Hitomi neatly tucked her school skirt under her legs and started fixing her shirt and tie, I tugged the shelves of my white school shirt and lowered my tie a bit so I could breath.

The classroom door swung open and I straightened up thinking it was the teacher, a light blonde, long haired girl stepped in – she was wearing a very posh looking uniform. As this girl cleared the doorframe another blonde stepped in, she was wearing a school skirt but had ditched the white school shirt for a low cut tank top – she was also wearing a cow boy hat. Whistles and clapping came from the boys at the front row, but they faded as another girl came in. She stuck out from the other two due to the fact that her hair was white and… she had a very interesting and reveling dress sense. The skirt she was wearing was cut short and looked like it had been cut by a pair of scissors. Black strapped high heels and a top that reveled a great deal of her cleavage.

Thinking I'd seen enough, I started to get some stuff from my bag,_ wait – what class is this? _I looked over at Hitomi who pointed to her textbook 'English' it read. Mouthing a silent 'thank you' I pulled the identical textbox from my bag and took out a notepad and pencil. As I was doing this the three girls made they're way to the back of the classroom the light blonde one raised her hand and they stopped.

"Looks like we have a new student" she sounded French and posh. "Well slap ma horse, isn't he a looker?!" said the blonde wearing the cowboy hat – she sounded American.

A pail hand knocked my books from the desk and the white haired girl sat on my desk, her eyes were blue just like the other two but…they were like ice and almost looked grey – almost like the eyes of a wolf. But these ones were cold and heartless and held no emotion. I backed my chair back unnerved by her, but she stopped me by placing a heel on the top of right arm – she put a small bit of pressure on it and smiled as she noticed I was in mild pain. She leaned forward on her long, smooth, pail leg not taking her eyes of me for a second.

"What do you think Helena?" she said coldly her eyes still fixed on me – she sounded British.

"Hmmm, Tina is right but – as long as he hangs out with this loser he is below my standards" Helena points to Hitomi when she says 'loser' then folds her arms.

Another pail hand comes into view and I try not to squirm with discomfort, the hand is holding a small blade to the white haired girls throat – oddly, she seems calm about it.

"Hey, are these three bothering you?" a sudden voice asks coolly I turn, a girl with grey hair and crimson red eyes who's dressed in complete black – except from a white shirt that stands out from under a black no sleeved sweater. I open my mouth to say something but the white haired girl pushes her heel into my shoulder harder as if to say 'keep quiet', I feel a small pop and a stinging sensation – _great…she broke the skin_.

"Christie…" says the grey haired girl "remove you're foot". Christie smiles at the request and turns to the girl

"You didn't say the magic word" she taps something against the girls thigh..._oh great…another knife_, the two are in a stand off they just stare at one another until "Ok, have it you're way Paine" Christie lowers her knife and so does Paine. Christie jumps off my desk and goes to the back of the room with her friends,_ way to make friends_ I think to myself while nursing my shoulder.

Paine sits down in the seat to my right and Hitomi is fiddling with the buttons of my shirt

"Oh geez!" she jumps back the colour in her face fades, I look down to see a huge trickle of blood run down my chest.

"Got a first aid kit handy?" I ask surprisingly calmly.

Hitomi now looking like she's about to throw up, points to a small green box on the wall at the front of the room. Before I can move Paine is already going to the front of the room, removes the box from its place and sets it down on my table. _Bandages, butterfly strips, sterilising strips and bigger bandages_, I sigh nothing much of use for a wound this big. Using the butterfly strips to close the round hole in my shoulder and cleaning it with the sterile strips I get to work bandaging the wound.

"You look like you've done this before?!" Hitomi asks surprised "Well, when you spend a great deal of you're time playing computer games, you tend to pick things up!" I succour the bandage with a safety pin, as I button my shirt back up I notice Paine raise an eyebrow, but I don't ask.


	2. The sobbing girl and surprise twist

Chapter 2: The Sobbing Girl and the Surprise Twist 

I stretched outside of the nurses' office, _man what a day!_ Unfortunately my work with the bandages was well……rubbish. The bandages had snapped during class and I wouldn't stop bleeding – the safety pin had also ripped through my shirt in a loud fashion and had drawn everyone's attention to me. While walking back to class I ran my timetable through my head,_ that's odd…there's no classes left for today,_ I even unfolded the crumbled up timetable in my pocket…I was right no more classes for today. Standing at the main glass doors wondering whether to go back to class just yet I spotted a girl, she wasn't far from where I was – she was sitting under a tree on one of the nearby hills, but I couldn't make out what she was doing. Checking to make sure its safe I open the door, having no one see me I walk down the path and break off at the hill. The girl is sitting with her legs curled up, her arms wrapped around her legs with her head hung down in the gap between her arms, I could make out a soft crying coming from her.

"Go away" she sobbed, she pushed her head deeper into her arms so that she couldn't hear.

All I could make out was she had short light brown hair, a white top that had no straps on the back, a long blue dress which hung on her left side, a short pair of shorts and brown high boots which looked to be made of fabric.

"Go away!" she said a little annoyed, I didn't have time to move – she shot to her feet "GO AWAY!!!" she screamed.

It was quite strange that she had a blue and green eye but both were angry…really angry. I stepped back a little in fear that she might lash out, she seemed to notice and a soft apologetic look came across her face.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed "I thought you were someone else" she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled sweetly at me "What's you're name?" she asked softly.

"Umm….Max" I replied still a little unnerved.

"Well Max, I'm Yuna," she stepped towards me "Pleased to meet you!" she gave a gorgeous smile.

I felt myself blush – a surprised look came across Yuna's face and she blushed as well.

"So……" I broke the silence but was interrupted by Yuna "Here comes Lenne…" her face dropped. I turned in the direction Yuna was looking in.

"What do we have here?" said a tanned girl "Should we invite him?" said the girl to her left side

"Let's invite him Lenne!" said the girl to her right, I was given a leaflet

See you there!" said Lenne while waving goodbye. I looked at the leaflet 'private dance. 10:00pm in the main gardens, bring a date!' _defiantly not going!_

"What did she give you?" asked Yuna I showed her the leaflet. "I guess you'll be going?" she said sadly and small tears formed in her eyes. "I never even got invited…" I handed Yuna the leaflet "It's admission for two – you and Tidus go. I didn't even want to go and even if I did I don't have a date"

Yuna still didn't look happy

"Tidus and I broke up…he's with Lenne now" she paused "That's why I was crying" her voice broke and she started to cry again, holding her hands to her face so I couldn't see.

I cradled Yuna but the tears kept flowing down her cheeks, and eventually she was hugging me back with her head buried into my chest.

"Hey Max!!" I turned a little to see Hitomi running up a hill, she throw my bag at my feet. "You big idiot! Everyone kept asking were you'd gone off to!" she shouted then smiled "They must think we're a couple" she laughed.

Hitomi noticed what I was doing and opened her mouth to ask but I shushed her with a finger to my lips, Yuna had stopped crying but still seemed a little unstable.

"Are you ok now?" I asked gently

"Better…" she sniffed, Hitomi came a little bit closer to Yuna.

"What's you're room number?" she asked.

"103…" Yuna sniffed

I looked confused at Hitomi who was digging through my bag, not finding what she wanted she looked at me as if to say 'where-is-it' I nodded at my left pocket. She took out my timetable and studied it

"Room…103!" she jumped up and gave me a thumbs up "You're Roomie's!!" she cheered excitedly.

"What?!" Yuna's head shot up the tears in her eyes flew off like blue firefly's, she started to jump up and down with Hitomi a huge smile across her face.

It was now late and I was following Yuna to the room, Hitomi had told me her room number – but I had already forgotten it

"Here it is!" Yuna smiled "You're new home!" she pushed the door open. _Wow,_ was the first word to come to my head, there were two bathrooms, two spacious beds, two computers and a whole lot of space between them. "I'll put you're timetable up on the pin board" she smiled and started pining it up with two pins. "Where can I put my-" I began

"There's a drawer in the bottom of the bed," said Yuna without turning. I pulled the bottom of the bed and a space slide out, I jumped back in horror "Hey! That's my bed!" Yuna stood smiling "You're ones over there!" she giggled at my embarrassed face.

I walked over to the bed on the right side of the room and pulled out the drawer – empty, I breathed a sigh of relief. Unpacking my stuff I hear the sound of a pin being pushed into the board, when Yuna moves out of the way I get a clear view of the leaflet I was given…_is she really going to go? And if so who with?_ There's a sudden twinge in my shoulder – I lay on the bed to try and ease the pain but it doesn't help. The intensity of the pain grows so much that I curl up into a ball while laying on my side on the bed.

"Are you hurt?!" Yuna is now looking over me with a concerned look, I nod weakly and Yuna starts to unbutton my shirt then unwraps the bandages. "This might feel a bit weird but," she places her hands over the wound "It'll help" she smiles sweetly then closes her eyes.

A strange coldness comes from Yuna's hands and it spreads deeper into my system, after a short time Yuna opens her eyes and looks between her hands.

"All done!" she says proudly. I sit up on the bed and look at the spot, _Incredible!_ There's nothing left that would say I was injured no half kited wound, no scar – nothing! Yuna's sitting on the same bed as me but she's now in a set of blue pyjamas. "Want to see another trick?!" she asks excitedly – I nod, she places her hand over her green eye and slides it down her face…her eye is brown! Yuna slides her hand back up her face and her eye changes back to green, "Cool huh?!" she asks

"Very cool!!" I almost leap off the bed. Yuna giggles at my enthusiasm and goes over to her bed to go to sleep.

"Goodnight" she bids me softly before turning over, I slip into my pyjamas and follow Yuna's example. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring…_ I fall to sleep.


	3. Dancing and the show

Chapter 3: Dancing and the Show 

"Yunie!!" Bang, bang "Yuna!!" bang "Get up or we're going to be late!!".

There's a moan from Yuna as she pulls herself away from her dream world and from her warm covers

"Coming!" she shouts sleepily "Let me get changed!" I hear the sound of footsteps and someone shakes me "Time to get up!" she pulls the covers off my bed.

Awake I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes, Yuna goes back over to her bed, pulls out her drawer and picks what she's going to wear and goes into one of the bathrooms. Alone I get dressed, _wait a minute! Today's Saturday!!_

"Yuna! Today's Saturday! There's no classes Saturday!" I shout to the bathroom.

"Here there is!" comes her soft voice from the bathroom

"Yunie, who's that?!" comes a bubbly voice from the door

"You'll see in a minute Rikku!" I hear the bathroom door again then footsteps, _get changed quicker…oh god she's going to see me! _"Are you decent?" come Yuna's voice from around the corner

"N-now I am!" I slip on a white T-shirt.

I hear the door followed by a quick run from someone and a blonde haired girl slides into the room

"Hey, Yunie! You didn't summon this guy up did ya?" she looks disbelieving at Yuna who shakes her head. The girls wearing a yellow bikini, brown shorts, a yellow scarf, brown tip cut gloves, brown boots and has her hair tied in some sort of topknot.

"He's real Rikku…" Paine sighs from the door

"COOL!!" she jumps forward "I'm Rikku, R-I-K-K-U! Nice ta meet ya!!" her green eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Rikku! Come on!" Yuna shouts from the door, Rikku grabs my hand and drags me out of the room.

The girl's stop at the door to a classroom, 'Mix class' says the door panel – I follow them inside closing the door behind me.

"Ah, I knew you girl's would be coming" says the teacher surprisingly unannoyed "Take some seats" he smiles. As I walk past he stops me "A new face!," he says happily "Why not introduce yourself to the class?" I shake my head frantically. "Come on! You can do it!!" shouts Rikku and all the class turn to look at the front. _Uh oh, there all starring at me…I got to say something_, I take a deep breath

"Hey guys! I'm Max, it's nice to meet all of you!" it was a good start and for once I didn't feel nervous

"What's you're hobby's?" shouts a Purple haired girl from the back.

"Well, I enjoy writing, playing computer games and reading Manga" I finish off. The class claps and I take a seat next to Paine, the teacher silences the class.

"Ok guys, as you all know there's a private dance to be held later on tonight. So I've brought some leaflets with me so you don't have to sneak in" he points to a blonde haired and brown haired boy not far from us, they both point at the teacher and shout something over the laughter that erupts from the class. "You're right I did sneak in a camera. But we've been asked to perform some type of entertainment for the people attending, so I'm going to split everyone into a group and you'll perform a piece, it can be anything you want – so lets get started! Ok you four stay where you are and um…Christie, you come join them?"

_Not Christie, please let him change his mind._

Christie places a seat in the circle me, Yuna, Paine and Rikku have formed – she's wearing a white and black jump suit.

"So what will we do?" Yuna asks, Rikku all of a sudden jumps up "A PLAY!!" she shouts, there's an awkward silence "We'll do the…" Rikku pauses "Ice Queen!" she jumps at her choice.

"How will we do that Rikku?" Yuna looks confused.

"We'll do the ending scene! The Frost Kiss!!" Rikku looks proud of herself

"Um…" Yuna starts "There's only five of us and – Max is the only boy in the group" she points out.

"I've never kissed anyone!!" I splutter out by accident – they don't hear me.

"Narrator" Paine raises her hand

"Special effects!!" Rikku nearly knocks someone unconscious that was walking behind her.

There's an odd tension in the air as Christie and Yuna haven't said what they're going to be yet.

"Um…I'll" Yuna starts

"Ice Queen" Christie raises her hand

"Ok…I'll be special effects like Rikku then" Yuna looks a little disappointed

"Now go do you're parts!!" Rikku orders.

We all were in a spare room so that we could practice, Rikku and Yuna were behind a drawn curtain practicing something, Paine was practicing her lines narrating to an invisible audience and Christie and I where both in an opposite corner of the room learning our lines. _It's only a couple of lines_ I thought to myself – but the fact was that I had to kiss someone, and at that it was Christie I had to kiss…I haven't even kissed anyone.

"We got it!!" Rikku announced and jumped from the curtain, Yuna came out with an apple covered in ice – she was passing it between her hands saying "Cold, cold, cold" _how on earth did they?_

"So can you cast it on those two?" Paine asked very cool – as usual.

"Yup!" Yuna and Rikku said in unison

"Ok…you two stand together" Paine ordered, Christie stood beside me

"Should we pose?" asked Christie unemotionally, Paine nodded. Christie turned me around and put her arms around my neck and pulled herself close "Put you're arms around my waist" I did as told but went bright red in the face.

"HEY!!" Rikku snapped "You've got to be kissing!!" she pointed a finger at us.

Christie throw a 'you-don't-have-to-remind-me' look at Rikku then turned round to me, her eyes glittered and she moved slowly towards my lips – they came together and she held them there. Yuna and Rikku said something and I felt a deep coldness at the bottom of my feet, it started to crawl up my leg and onto my back then appeared behind Christie – the ice formed around us. I could feel myself shiver from the intense cold all around me and I can even feel Christie shivering, _I can't move_, I try to shift my arms but their trapped and I can't even move them half an inch. _Guess we're stuck like this…until they get us out_, three spots of the ice go red and start to melt…_looks like this is going to take a while_.

"How was it?" Rikku is jumping around, Christie and I break away from each other and start trying to get warm

"C-c-cold" I chatter

"And you?" she turns to Christie

"Cold…" Christie replies coldly with her back turned to Rikku. The door to the room opens and Yuna walks in with three black covered things

"Got them!" her voice is cheerful while she closes the door using her back

"Lets see Yunie!" Rikku grabs one and unzips it. Rikku pulls out a smart looking suit "Paine this is yours!" she hands it to Paine who looks like she's about to tare it in half. It didn't look like the thing Paine would wear, and I've only seen Paine in her black school combo or her black leather outfit, which she's wearing now. "You'd better not look" see gives a look to Rikku and me before disappearing behind the curtain, Yuna hands Christie a costume which she carefully checks and Christie disappears into a empty side room. Rikku hands me mine while Yuna chases after Christie with a make up kit – I go into a storage cupboard and open the costume bag. _What the?!_ I pull out some full body chain mail – _you've got to be kidding me…_I slip into the chain mail that is surprisingly light and comfortable and put the boots and uniform on that came with it.

"WOW!!" shouts Rikku as I come out the storage cupboard "Wish I was the knight!" she folds her arms in disappointment, "That's…interesting…" Yuna struggles to find words as Paine steps out from behind the curtain.

"This isn't me" Paine sighs, there's the sound of a door opening and Christie steps out in full costume and comes over – she's dressed in a fabulous white dress and her ice blue eye's are brought out by the make up she's put on.

"What do you think?" she gives us an elegant spin

"Great!" shout Rikku and Yuna together

"Good" says Paine, they all look at me

"Um…" I begin trying to stall for words, Christie laughs slightly

"I think I've taken his breath away" she says smoothly "Gorgeous," I add quickly "You look gorgeous" Christie flushes then smiles.

I was nervous and I mean really nervous – we were on next, a lot of the other groups had done jokes except for Helena's group that done a ventriloquism act. Wakka, Lulu, Ayane, Cloud and Squall were on just now. Squall came on with Cloud in a wheel chair looking like he was a little vague

"So Andy!" Squall began

"Don't like it!" Cloud interrupted

"What do you not like?" Squall looked confused

"Don't like him!" Cloud pointed to someone and the two walked off stage, Ayane linked up arms with them and Wakka and Lulu come on stage.

"Oh mafanway, it is horrible, I have a girlfriend, ya?" Wakka messes up his lines and the crowd laughs, Lulu just sighs

"But David you are a gay?" Lulu doesn't try and get the voice

"I shall tell her the truth, that I am living a lie, that I am gay, gay, homosexual, gay...ya" Lulu slaps her forehead and Wakka looks a little confused - Cloud, Squall and Ayane skip onto the stage singing

"Oh we're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz!" the crowd erupts into laughter as three skip around the stage and Lulu and Wakka join on "Oh we're off we're to see the wonderful wizard of OZ!!" they skip off stage and the crowd cheers and roars with laughter.

The curtains close and Paine stands behind them waiting for the laughter and applause to die down, Christie and I move onto stage and the lights are dimmed, Paine looks at everyone and we nod to signal we're ready – she then passes through the curtain,_ here we go_.

"Once told was a tale – of a love never meant to be, we join these two lovers now – in their final moments" the curtains open to the dark stage and Paine holds an arm in the direction of me and Christie, the lights come up.

"Why did you come?!" Christie snaps

"I needed to see you" I say timidly, she walks a few steps away from me and turns sharply

"Did any one follow you?!" she asks with a tone of urgency

"Not a soul" I reply. Paine moves to the audience

"She was wanted dead, but she did not want the man she loved to share her feat" she turns back to the scene.

"This isn't right…" Christie pauses and puts her hands behind her back "You and I – should have never been together" she looks at me with sorrowful eyes and hangs her head. I close the distance between us and wipe a pretend tear from her eye

"Meant to be or not…our love is strong, I will not abandon you" she raises her head, Paine turns to the audience

"She felt something building – a feeling that she had never felt…was it love?" Paine touches the area where her heart is and sighs "But they were never meant to be…" she turns back to the scene.

"Kiss me!" Christie says quickly "You love me? Then kiss me!" she says almost crying and we kiss with a 'awe' from the audience, Paine turns back to the audience to deliver the last words of the play.

"In an act of love and desperation," Christie puts her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist, _this is it!_ "She froze both herself and her love in ice, so she could always have that kiss" the ice completely covers us. Paine turns and walks off stage as the lights dim once again and the only light left shines on the iced over couple – that light soon fades…the curtain closes and the audience claps.

Unthawed and out of costume I quickly change to my clothes I had on in the morning, I place the costume with the other two and leave the dressing room. On coming out I spot Yuna who has a smile on her face and is wearing a pink dress – _wonder who she's going with?_

"You were great" she says softly

"Thanks! That means a lot Yuna – I was really nervous" I say closing the door. "So…I take it you got a date then?" I look Yuna up and down, she nods

"Yup! I was just waiting on him" I look around but can't see anyone

"Is he picking you up?" I ask confused, she laughs softly then steps towards me and takes my hand "It's you" she smiles sweetly. "Me?!" I echoed loudly, and blushed at the fact it was Yuna that had asked me…I half expected Hitomi to ask me

"Yes," she laughed softly "Come on or we're going to be late…for our date!" she smiled again and had a teasing tone to her voice. I followed Yuna down the corridors we ventured into and tried to relax myself, _she asked me! _I pushed the thought from my head, _Wait where are we going?_

Yuna was now indecisively turning between two corridors, she would look down one for a time then spin on her high heels and look down the other – I left her to it…she knew the grounds better than me. Finally she stopped and gave a 'its- this- way' point and walked down her chosen corridor, we came to a door and I could feel a draft coming from under it,_ in the gardens_ if I can recall. "Move it!!" said a female voice from behind and Lenne and Tidus pushed past us, Tidus gave me a deathly glare when he passed and kept his head turned away from Yuna.

"Shall we?" Yuna invited

"Sure" I gave Yuna a smile, which she returned, I had only stepped through the door when someone startled me by shouting

"Photos!" Yuna grabbed my arm and held me in front of the camera while she sorted herself into position, she stood really close then rested her head on my arm – a flash followed "Perfecto!!" said the person behind the camera who was already setting up for the next couple behind us.

"Could you wait by the punch bowl while I get our photo?" Yuna pointed to the punch bowl that was on the left side of the gardens. "Sure – would you like a cup?" Yuna nodded and I went to punch bowl.

Grabbing a cup I took the ladle and poured some of the pink liquid into the cup, _does she even like this stuff!?_ I thought to myself as I caught the sweet smell of cherries from it.

"Oh, you're here?" came a cold voice from behind, I turned to see Christie who was wearing a black dress, which brought out her curves and she also had black lipstick on.

"Hi Christie" I quickly returned and scanned around "Sooo…where's Helena?" I asked while putting the full cup on the table

"She goes home for the weekend" she gave the answer almost instantly and came to the table.

"You're not really going to drink that stuff are you?!" I asked hurriedly as she took the ladle in her hand – she gave me a look.

"Why would I drink the punch I just poisoned?" she sounded serious.

Hayate and Kasumi who were drinking at the time spat their punch out and turned to Christie with horrified looks on their faces – Christie burst into hysterics and was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"Ha ha very funny Christie!" Hayate said annoyed and pulled his sister towards the dance floor, Christie's laughter started to subside and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How was that funny?" I frowned, Christie recomposed herself but was still fighting back a smirk

"Only another Assassin would get it" she returned to her normal cold self. I shrugged with a 'I-still-don't-get-it' look and turned to the fast approaching heels.

"Look!" Yuna looked excited and put the photo in front of me, Christie came to my side to also get a look at the photo "Hello Christie!" Yuna had finally noticed the white haired assassin but Christie totally ignored her.

"Can anyone get their picture taken?" Christie looked at Yuna questionably

"Yeah anyone…why? Didn't you get you're picture taken Christie?" Christie shook her head

"I didn't have anyone with me" she replied very coolly "Can I?" she asked Yuna, Yuna looked at her reluctantly and finally nodded smiling – my arm was seized again and Christie led me back to the camera, _what am I a boomerang? _I thought to myself.

Christie walked back and released my arm when we got back to the punch table, she walked on and didn't say a word or turn around – she held the photo in her hand and faded from sight in the crowd. "So," Yuna starts "What-" she stopped mid sentence

"HEY!!!" something wet hits me in the face "What do you think you're doing with my girl?!!" I wipe the punch from my eyes and saw a very angry Tidus

"Kick his ass Tidus!!" Lenne shouts from a little bit behind, suddenly a clear liquid hits Tidus in the face – Yuna is holding an empty cup

"You're girl! YOU'RE GIRL!!" she screams at the top of her voice "We already decided that it was over!!" Yuna pants to get her breath back and a second later breaks into tears.

"Fine!! Let's go Lenne!" he turns to go but stops and goes over to the punch bowl pours himself a cup and throws it over me. _Resist the urge to throttle him _I think while biting my lip. Tidus picks up the cup behind Yuna then pours it over her head – there's a loud SLAP! Tidus laughs as Yuna runs off in tears, he turns to leave but hooks me in the face,_ THAT'S IT!!_ I grab Tidus by the collar and whack him full force in the face

"That's for Yuna!" I dust off my hands as he struggles to regain his balance. Tidus lunges for me but thankfully a coloured student grabs him

"He ain't worth it man!" he struggles to hold the enraged Tidus.

"Get off me Zack!" Zack releases Tidus and they both fix their shirts surprisingly Tidus doesn't go for me, he just walks away through the crowd that had formed around us – Lenne follows him. As Tidus leaves the crowd of people disperse and a friendly face steps forward

"That took a lot of guts, ya?" comes Wakka's voice.

"Didn't want to hit him," I say brushing the unwanted punch from my hair

"You should go check on Yuna" and at that I run off to find Yuna.

Nowhere…where on earth could she have got to? Unless…I paused at the door to our room – I could hear Yuna crying quietly, I came in as quietly as I could and as I closed the door I noticed the drenched dress on hanging on the door. "Yuna?" I asked softly as I came over and crouched down in front of her – she just hung her head and kept crying, I sat on her bed next to her and she put her arms around my waist and kept crying. I cradled Yuna like I had done before and she held me tightly, to say she was really upset would have been an understatement. My finger caught on something and I peered over Yuna's back, Just her bra strap I thought to myself……Her Bra Strap!! Shocked, I noticed that Yuna was in her underwear and blushed at the thought that she was hugging me like this. "Yuna," I finally summoned enough courage to speak "Don't worry about the dress I'll fix it" she stopped crying. "It's not the dress…" her soft voice was muffled by my shirt "It's Tidus…Len's changed him…he's so horrible now!" she hiccuped. Yuna lifted her head and her eyes widened with shock when she saw my face "You're face?!" she gasped "…Yeah, Tidus hit me when you left, he was looking for a fight" I nursed the bruise on my cheek. Yuna cupped her hands and healed it – I smiled at her "Thanks" she gave me a 'you're-welcome' smile "So," I sprung to my feet "Why don't I go get that punch out you're dress while you take a nap?" I gave her a reassuring look. Yuna smiles at me while wiping the small tear buds from her eyes. "Sound's like a great idea!" her happy look came back to her. Yuna slipped under her covers as I took the dress from the hanger and headed to a bathroom "Max?" I stopped half way through the door "Yes?" she rustled in her bed a bit "Thanks for being such a good friend" her words touched my heart 

"You're welcome!" I said cheerfully "Good night!" she_ giggled. _"Night Yuna!"I replied while I scrubbed at her dress_. This is going to take a while, how hard can Punch be to get out_ anyway?!


	4. The heart of ice

(Sorry i've not had any comments dudes and dudets so sorry...again. Anyway i hope you all are enjoying the story. More chapters coming, i just got to upload them! )

Chapter 4: The Heart of Ice

Groggy I awoke and wiped the sleep from my eyes, I looked over to Yuna who was still wrapped up in bed – _I never figured Yuna for a bedbug_. I saw the dress hung up on the wall I was surprised I had got all the stains out, I yawned and looked at the clock '11:00am'…not bad if you consider I was up to one in the morning. _No point in having breakfast,_ I sighed to myself and went to wake Yuna – my hands hovered above her, _forget it, let her sleep,_ I got changed and left for the grounds.

_No classes – super!_ I took a seat on one of the benches in the fields and took out my lunch I'd got from the cafeteria, _not much in the way of a lunch,_ I thought as I pulled the sandwiches from the bag. "This seat taken?" I looked to see Christie standing with a black dufflebag slung over her shoulder

"Aren't you eating with Helena?" I asked curiously while pointing to Helena and Tina at a table not far from here – Helena had come back early for some reason.

Christie sighed and took the seat opposite without asking and searched around for something in the dufflebag, she was wearing a black leather jacket with blue flames printed on it with matching trousers – she didn't have a top under the jacket. Christie's hands had stopped searching I started to look up to her face, she had a soft expression with a playful smile and her eyes were gazing at me

"Like what you see?" her voice was playful and I almost choked on my own spit. She just laughed slightly and started to look for what so was looking for in the first place, I patted my chest trying to get my breath back. She zipped the dufflebag back up and placed a roll, some ingredients and a can and cup on the bench. Christie reached below the table and pulled something from somewhere on her leg or shoe, she placed a knife on the table and made herself comfy, she split the roll in half with the knife, placed her chosen ingredients on it, opened the can and poured a red liquid into the cup "Tomato juice" she stated at the worried look one my face. She replaced the knife in it's hiding spot and sat up to signal she was done

"Why is Helena back?" I point to towards Helena and Tina

"I wouldn't know, they aren't my friends anymore" Christie takes a bite from her roll

"Why?" I question her.

"Because according to them I kissed a loser and they don't hang out with losers" she says coolly and unemotional, I can't help but feel guilty, _she lost her friends because of me…_the thought hangs over me as I finish off my lunch.

"Are you really an assassin Christie? Or are you just saying that?" I don't know way I asked that, Christie smiles at me her glass of tomato juice hovering at her lips

"If I told you that," she takes a drink and lowers the glass "I'd have to kill you" the small smile that was on her face has grown and her eyes are sparkling.

"Right……" I pack away my leftovers in a paperbag and place it by my feet, I hear the zipper of Christie's bag and when I come back up she's looking right at me. Her gaze is broken as a heavy bag thuds on the table

"It is much to heavy for me to carry!" Helena puts a hand to her forehead

"Why don't one of yall carry it for her?" Tina stands waiting for a reply, Christie moves the bag over and places her arms on the table giving both an icy stare.

"Are you two a couple now?…never thought YOU'D get a boyfriend Christie! At lest one that lasts more than a night!" Helena teases Christie

"Well as she used you yet? Or is she getting around to that?" Tina looks straight at me

"Um…" I struggle for words, _what do I do?!_

"What, are you jealous Helena?" Christie turns to her "Jealous that I might get the new guy before you?" she crosses her arms

"Are you saying I'm a slut?!!" Helena goes red and starts shaking.

"I never said that" Christie smiles – she'd got Helena hook line and sinker.

There's an air of tension between the two girls and Helena looks like she's about to break. Christie suddenly looks at me warmly and reaches across the table, she grabs me by the scruff of my shirt and pulls me to her – she kisses me on the lips.

"Lets get out of here" she says when she pulls away. _That's twice now…does Christie actually like me or is she just pretending? _Christie leads me away dragging me behind her – she tightly holds my hand, I hear Helena shout something but Christie just marches on and ignores her.

I jump back out of Christie's grip when I notice where she's led me

"We're not actually going to?!" I ask hurriedly, Christie turns her keys in the door and turns with a playful smile

"Want to?" I blush at her response – she also looking at me very warmly. Christie pushes her door open and goes inside leaving me speechless in the corridor, a moment later she reappears at the door. "Maybe next time we can talk a bit more…I'd like that" she smiles and closes the door. _I think I might have misjudged Christie…and I like the thought of us being together._ I stand smiling at the door. _I think I want to know more about her_.


	5. One with nature

Chapter 5: One with Nature 

"OH!! Look over there!!!" Rikku bounces in the bus seat

"I can't see it" Yuna says from behind

"It's over there Yunie!!" Rikku points out the window – but Yuna still can't see it.

_Why do I have to be Rikku's seat-partner, some trip this is…where are we actually going?? _It was only when I got back to the room that Yuna told me there was a trip tomorrow._ Hope I remembered everything._ I slump into my seat trying my best to ignore Rikku, who was trying to get me to look out the window.

"Hey Max!" Hitomi pops up in front of me "Where we going?" I was just about to tell her I didn't know when Paine cuts in

"The Moonflow" Hitomi looks questionably at Paine

"The moon what??" she scratches her head confused

"Agh!! Not another Final Fantasy place!!" Hayate explodes "Why can't we win for once?!" he slumps in his seat folding his arms. "It'll be nice Hayate, all the Final Fantasy places are…Right?" Kasumi looks over to Paine – Paine doesn't answer.

"Hey lookie lookie!!" Rikku pulls on my arm "A tree!!" _is she an idiot?_ I sigh heavily and rest my head against the headrest.

"Finally!" I say aloud as I jump off the bus, I stretch my back from the five-hour bus ride and relax in the thought that I don't have to sit beside Rikku anymore.

"Ok listen up everyone!" calls a teacher "It will be three to a cabin so listen for you're name!" _who will I be with?! Who will I be with?! _"Christie, Yuna and Max you're a three!" the teacher points to a cabin.

_Wait a minute…their joking …right?_ I grab my things and head to the cabin with Yuna and Christie.

"Hey! There's only two beds!" Yuna stomps her foot

"In that case…" Christie walks over to a bed and drops her dufflebag on it "this one's mine" she lays down. Yuna quickly runs over to the other one

"Mine!" she shouts as she jumps on the bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?!" I sit down next to Yuna's suitcase by the door.

The two girls look at each other – Christie relaxes more into her bed and Yuna fiddles with her extremely long ponytail as they both try and come up with something.

"You could share a bed with me one night then the next night with Yuna?" Christie suggests

"What?!" Yuna and I protest in unison

"Can't he stay with you?" Yuna looks a little embarrassed and has flushed

"No, I need my sleep too," Christie sits up "Alright how about this, he will stay with me three nights then stay with you three nights and on the last day he'll stay half a night with each of us, happy?" Christie looks over to Yuna who looks satisfied, Christie turns to me "You'll stay with me first," she lies back down "And close the door, the suns getting in my eyes!" she adds coldly.

I stand up and close the door the last of the sunset rays getting in. "Wait, how will you and I get changed?" Yuna asks

"I'll hold a towel up for you" Christie doesn't look at Yuna

"What if he peeks!!!" Christie raises her head and looks at me

"He wouldn't dare" her eyes turn to steel, I quickly turn round and face the wall

"Not looking!!" I tell them putting my hands over my eyes.

The cabin is bathed in darkness and the night has only just begun but there was one thing…it was cold! And I mean really cold. I could hear Yuna chattering in the other bed – Yuna had been tossing and turning but finally stopped after I heard two thuds…she probably went to bed with her socks on. Christie was sleeping soundly and didn't seem to notice the cold even though she was giving me space – not cuddled up next to me keeping warm.

"Pst!" my ears prop up "Pst! Max" I look over to Yuna "I'm cold" she whispers "Can you come over here?" I shift over to the side of the bed carefully

"I can't, I've to stay in this bed" I remind her

"Please…" Yuna gives me a sweet smile and sorrowful eyes.

"Ok" I sigh and slowly switch beds to try and not wake Christie then slip under the covers to try and not let any heat out.

Yuna cuddles up next to me trying to get warm she really is cold, _hang on a second,_ I notice something_…she's naked!!_

"You're naked…aren't you?" I try to hide the shaking in my voice.

"I couldn't sleep with my clothes on tonight" she explains

_Ok, stay calm…no sudden movements, _Yuna pulls herself closer to me, _Nooooo! Don't!!_ Something hits me in the back of the head and drapes over my eyes

"Well what do we have here?" I lift part of the thing to see Christie sitting on the side of her bed. She stands up but whatever's on my head blocks her full figure – I can't see any of her torso. Christie slips into the same bed as me and Yuna she picks the thing of my head and throws it across the room,_ Her bra!!_ I feel my face go red and Christie also throws her underwear across the room. Yuna pulls me back to her and Christie cuddles me from behind, _Stay calm, you're under a waterfall…calm._ Yuna pulls closer and I feel Christie tighten her embrace

"Ah!" Yuna's face goes red and her head collapses onto my shoulder

"You might want to pull away a bit" Christie whispers in my ear playfully – I quickly do so.

_Glad I'm wearing underwear and a top_, I think to myself, Yuna's face turns back to normal but her eyes are sparkling. _This has got to be a dream?!_ I feel both girls make themselves comfy.

I wake up to the sun coming through the blinds, _What a dream…man I'm too hot – did someone put the heating on?_ I note the warmth on my front and back

"Wahhh!!" It was no dream!! They really did both sleep beside me!

"Mmmmm…good morning" says Christie sleepily she pecks me on the cheek and gets up

"Morning" Yuna opens her eyes slowly then pecks me on the lips before getting up, I go an intense bright red as I sit up in the bed, _is this going to happen every time? _I ask myself as I look away while Yuna gets changed into some clothes behind a towel that is held up by a still naked Christie. I quickly turn to give them some peace.

Both Yuna and Christie leave the cabin and leave me to get dressed, I slip on some clothes and head outside making sure to close the cabin door behind me. A breakfast tent has been set up and everyone is seated around a table eating, I walk over to the table and pick up the last bowl – I don't particularly like cereal but what the hey. Hitomi and Rikku are waving at me and I head over to where they are.

"Morning!" Hitomi smiles and Lei Fang gives a small 'Hey' wave while trying to keep her cereal on her spoon.

I sit down and notice the many bowls around Rikku but also notice Christie is no where to be seen, not feeling hungry I push the bowl away.

"Are you going to eat that?" Rikku already has her hands on my bowl – I shake my head and she starts shoveling it down her face. "Not feeling well?" Paine pauses noticing that my white face

"I'll be fine in a little-" my stomach cringes and I can't breath, Paine starts beating my back

"Hit him harder! Like this!" Hitomi elbows me in the back – it works.

I take in a large breath of air but stop my urge to strangle Hitomi – a small light starts to move away from me, I peer closer…it's a firefly. Another heaving comes from across the tent and I turn to see who else is choking, Bayman is desperately trying to perform the hemlock on Jann Lee

"I'll save him!!" Hitomi rushes over and bats Jann Lee in the back – he stops choking and a small firefly flies away.

Everyone stops eating and looks at the cereal bowls – even Rikku stops, they push their bowls away…I think they all just lost their appetites.

"Ok everyone!" a teacher comes into the tent "Lets all go for a walk!" no one argues.

I take in the scenery around as we all walk down a path, all the Dead or Alive fighters are taking in the scenery but the rest seem generally uninterested. We reach the actual Moonflow which spreads for miles, I sit down next to the waters edge and watch the small lights dance around above the water.

"Now, no one wander off! I'm going to arrange transport for us!" everyone ignores the teacher – all are to caught up in the beautiful scenery. Someone sits down beside me

"If you think this place is great, you should see some of the other places" Yuna looks out across the Moonflow.

"Like where?" Yuna taps her nose

"If I get the chance I'll show you" she smiles sweetly – I decide not to push the matter and turn back to the water, a ball lands in the water and splashes me.

"Wow! Sorry about that ya" Wakka picks up the ball "Hey Bass you're too big for this!" Bass shouts something back at Wakka that makes him laugh.

"What are you doing Wakka?" Yuna looks up at him

"Oh, we're trying to show the other how to play blitzball…but I guess you need water for that, ya" Wakka laughs and runs off to get back in the game.

"Blitzball?" I look at Yuna who turns to me

"You've never heard of it? I thought you played lots of games?" Yuna gives me a surprised look.

"Yeah…but I only played a single practice match – and I didn't even score" I give a nervous laugh and she gives me a smile.

The teacher returns and gets everyone to follow him, I help Yuna to her feet and earn another smile from her. We both stay together and join on at the back of the crowd.

"All aboardsh!" calls the Hypello and the other two start ushering everyone onto a platform.

"We're gonna win next time!" Zack clinches a fist at Cloud who clinches one back

"Not a chance!" the two stare each other down even as we board the Shoopuf and continue to do so in till the journey is over.

Now off the Shoopuf everyone follows the small path into the nearby wood – the teacher stops abruptly and starts to hand out a bangle to everyone. I give a confused look to Yuna who has put her bangle on

"It's a charm bangle – to keep you safe from the fiends" I give an 'oh' look and slip the bangle on my left hand. The thought of getting drawn into an encounter with a real live fiend was a little enticing.

"So where are we going?!" asks Tina loudly

"Well we have no food, so we're going to buy some in Guadosalam" we all look at each other

"Why do we have to come?" Kasumi questions gently

"It's a lot of shopping and it would be hard for one person to carry it all" the teacher laughs and so do a few others.

All of a sudden Yuna interlaces her fingers with mine, I turn and she smiles warmly at me her eyes glittering – I smile back. When the group arrives in Guadosalam Yuna breaks off dragging me with her. She runs up a small bridge and heads to a large door – two guards stop her.

"Move aside!" she orders pointing a finger at them – they do as told and let us past. Yuna drags me inside,_ where on earth is she taking me?_


	6. Farplane feelings

Chapter 6: Farplane Feelings 

"Where are we going?!" Yuna turns to me while running

"You'll see" she says gently, the tunnel finishes and we run out onto a platform.

I peer out over the ledge while Yuna looks around for something, the view is awesome – fields of flowers are below us each on their own platform. A series of waterfalls hang above and below each other, the water just flows over the sides and into nothing. Yuna runs for the ledge and grabs my hand taking me along with her, _Crazy!!_ We plummet for a brief second but then to my surprise start to float down gently. Yuna lands first and runs to the next ledge dragging me again off the ledge – she stops on the next ledge and lets me land this time. Yuna lets go of my hand and I sit down in the flowers.

"What do you think?" she asks innocently, I look around taking everything in – it really was…peaceful.

I felt myself relax and I had almost forgot that Yuna had just dragged me over two death defying drops.

"It's…amazing Yuna – thank you" Yuna sits down beside me. I feel extremely relaxed and a little light headed "Where are we?" I finally ask after a moment of silence

"The Farplane" Yuna smiles "And I brought you here for a reason" before I can ask Yuna shifts closer to me.

Yuna starts to move her face closer to mine, _oh god! She's going to kiss me! _I quickly stand up and Yuna looks at me disheartened and slightly hurt.

"Um…" I start rubbing the back of my head trying to think up what I'm about to say next. Yuna stands up and comes over to me she puts her arms around my waist. "Yuna?!" I try to buy some time, she places a finger on my lips.

"No talking" her voice is gentle and soft. Yuna comes forward again and kisses me straight on the lips – I feel myself melt.

Yuna flushes as she pulls away but it's only to draw in breath, her eyes twinkle like blue and green stars as she closes in and kisses me again – I can't help but gaze into her eyes. Yuna tightens her hold on me and I hold her back, she gives an approving noise when I do. I feel butterfly's in my stomach and a tingly feeling all over as Yuna kisses me, she has her eyes open watching me and I can see a small blush on her face – I feel myself blush and both the butterfly's and tingly feeling increase. After what felt like a year Yuna finally pulls away and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I think we should head back now" her voice is softer than normal "Yeah…" my voice is as soft as Yuna's.

Yuna lets me go and starts looking through the small bag on her hip, I don't hold my hold on Yuna and start to ask myself how I feel about her._ Did she bring me here just to kiss me? Do I love her?_ Yuna brings out a small crystal and places my hand on it, she then mutters some words and I feel myself fade from the Farplane.

We reappear back in Guadosalam and Yuna puts the crystal back in her little bag, Rikku all of a sudden slides around the corner of the building we were behind.

"Found um!!" she calls to someone, Hitomi comes around struggling with three large sacks

"You two carry these, ok?" we both nod speechless and pick up a sack – I pick up the other but start to regret my choice

"Can you hold it?" Yuna support the bag a little and acts as if nothing had happened between us

"I can take it" I straighten up also acting like nothing had happened between us.

We follow Rikku and Hitomi to the others and start of back to the cabins. Very few people complained about the sacks they were carrying – Helena and Tina complained also Lenne complained but Tidus took hers. It was only on the Shoopuf that we got a rest from carrying our sacks – I gritted my teeth for the last small bit. I placed the sacks down with the others and stretched my back.

"Ok you'll be pleased to know that this will do us for the rest of the time we're here…now go have some fun!" everyone took off at the teachers request.


	7. Finding inspiration

Chapter 7: Finding Inspiration 

My eyes twinkled – I could feel myself starting to drift off

"Hey!" I snapped back to the cabin "It's you're turn" Paine frowned at me thinking I was trying to skip my turn of spin the bottle. I gave the bottle a spin and it finally came to a halt on Hitomi

"Truth or dare?" I asked bored. Hitomi put her finger to her lip in thought and Christie sorted herself on the bed – she didn't want to play but would watch.

"Truth!!" Hitomi jumped on the spot proud of her decision, I tried to think of the most horrible thing to make her admit.

"…Is it true…that you're gay?" Hitomi's face went bright red. "No!!!" she spat at me then sat with her arms folded – Lei fang nudged Hitomi, the two gave an evil smirk…It was Lei Fang's turn. Lei Fang spun the bottle as hard as she could – it landed on Paine

"Dare" Paine never even gave time for the question. Lei Fang's smirk came back

"Kiss Max, on the lips – tongue and everything!" _…Damn,_ Yuna and Christie looked horrified, _Paine wouldn't really-_

"Pucker up" Paine ordered coolly and crawled a few paces towards me.

I shook my head frantically and even covered my mouth to try and stop her kissing me, Hitomi and Lei Fang were in hysterics at my horrified reaction. Paine wrenched my hands from my mouth and quickly connected her lips with mine. Her tongue pushed through into my mouth and teased my own to kiss her back…she even knocked me over onto my back. Paine finally got off me and let me sit up again…my face was bright red and so were the others – they were speechless.

"I think I'm going to steal him away" Paine broke the silence with a playful comment and I felt myself blush even more. Christie throw Paine a stern stare and Paine noticed "Very territorial aren't we?" Christie held her stare. Paine also noticed the look on Yuna's face – Paine frowned at them and Hitomi. Lei Fang and Rikku looked at Yuna and Christie – they quickly broke their stares and looked away with even brighter faces.

"I'm going to bed!" Yuna sounded annoyed and marched over to her bed

"Me too…" Christie added and started to go under the covers – everyone was already in their pyjamas so they didn't have to change.

"Awe!! Come on guys!!" Rikku moaned

"Good night!" Christie and Yuna shouted sourly – the fun was over.

"We can still play Rikku" I assured her

"Yeah I know, but I had a good one" Rikku hung her head, there was a rustle from behind me "What are you doing?!" I turned to see Paine slipping into her black sleeping bag

"Going to bed" Paine rolled over – Hitomi and Lei Fang followed suit and Rikku's mouth dropped. Admitting defeat Rikku got into her sleeping bag leaving me in the middle of the room, _Where am I suppose to sleep?_

(This is a dream not an extra chapter)

A dark offer

The ally stretched before me, dark and unwelcoming. Steam escaped from the many manholes, and the building stood like sentries forbidding quick access to the nearby street. I started down the ally giving one quick glance over my shoulder to the safe street behind me, my step's echoed loudly and the shadows seemed to move in on me – my ears pricked. A sudden sound of a heel had startled me…I wasn't alone.

"My offer?" came the cold voice from the shadows – I knew it but…couldn't place it.

I turned in the direction of the voice – Christie stepped from the shadows, she was wearing black heeled shoes, blue jeans, a red racing jacket with a white tank top underneath and a pair of black no fingered gloves. Christie had a smug look on her face and stood patently waiting for a reply

"No" I finally said bravely.

She gave a small laugh from under her breath and stepped within a few feet of me – I quickly backed off.

"It boils down to more than you think," she started "Life and death. This can be a new beginning for you…" she raised an eyebrow the smile still on her face.

"I said NO!! No fifty-fifty! No ask the audience! Is that my final decision? YES!!" I panted heavily…Christie just laughed coldly.

"Do you know how many people I've killed? I've offered the chance to become like me…and all so far have said no. I thought they'd make the right choice – but sadly they didn't, so I killed them" her tone was unemotional.

"What?! You killed the people you knew from the tournament, in cold blood!?" Christie's smile stayed and she seemed amused by me – I quickly took up a fighting stance.

"Have it you're way then" she said plainly and folded her arms.

I blinked and Christie disappeared, my eyes darted from shadow to shadow – she grabbed me from behind her fangs sink deep into my neck, _a vampire?!_ Christie pulls away for a second making sounds that show she got pleasure from it, she clamps back down on my neck after a brief moment and I start to feel weak. She suddenly stops

"This was the seconded time I asked you – and again you refused. I won't kill you this time, but that doesn't mean I won't – I'll leave you an inch from death…and we'll see if that changes you're mind" Christie sinks her fangs in once more and finally lets me fall over face first onto the ground, she bends down over me. "I don't intend to be the last vampire for long" a sudden downpour starts – Christie turns and walks off "See you next time…if there is one" she leaves me dying in the ally.

I shoot up grabbing my neck, my finger's search for the two holes in my neck - _Just a dream_ I sigh with relief. The girl's had left me to sleep and were probably getting breakfast, I quickly got dressed and headed outside – sure enough they were.

"Morning sleepy head!" Rikku muffed through a mouthful of cereal

"You sound like you were having a nightmare" I sat down giving a nod to Lei Fang's question.

"What you writing for you're story Max?" I gave Hitomi a confused look

"We all have to write a story for English…that's why they brought us here – they even choose the place we've to use for inspiration" Paine rests her spoon and curls her lip at the thought of future frustration.

"So where'd I get?" I hesitantly ask.

"Snowfield…Rikku stole Mt.Gagazet" Christie places her spoon on the side of her bowl.

_Snowfield…that's from Dead or Alive._ I think about asking what everyone else got but…from the looks on their faces I figure its safer not to ask.

I try to relax but the frustration of getting a beginning for my story I proving difficult. Even the small stream I'm sitting next to can't ease me. I look over to Yuna who's nearby and sigh – she's on fire. I ease my feelings as I spot Rikku having as hard a time as I am – she's chewing the end of her pencil and tapping herself on the head trying to get ideas. Paine, Christie, Hitomi and Lei Fang are writing away but not as fast as Yuna, I sit back against the tree behind me and watch the water flow by.

_Snow, think snow…something to do with a field…wish I had Gagazet. _The thought hits me and my pencil comes to life, my hand starts to cramp as I try and get all my ideas down before they go out of my head.

A lot of time had past since I'd started writing and the good thing was I was almost done…I did spend almost all the trip writing – so did Yuna, but Rikku managed to pull us away from our notepads now and then. I rubbed my eyes while finishing the last sentence of the story, _done!_ I flipped the pages of my notepad back to normal and stretched my back, I watched as the last rays of light passed below the treetops – I let out a relaxed sigh as a sense of achievement took over. I prised myself from my usual spot beneath the tree where I had started writing, I made my way to the cabin which I had shared with Yuna and Christie for the trip and stepped inside. Both were sound asleep and not wanting to wake them I made myself comfy on the floor. _Oh great…need to sit beside Rikku for the bus ride…oh joy!_ I pushed the demoralising thought from my head and let myself drift off.

"Hey!" someone gave me a sharp kick to the ribs, Christie towered above me with her black duffel bag in hand "Get dressed" she ordered coldly.

I sat up sleepily as Christie went outside and traditionally rubbed the sleep from my eyes, Yuna was struggling to repack her case so I went over and gave a helping hand. I climbed onto the bus and sat at a window

"Unfair!!" I almost leapt from the seat I'd forgotten that Rikku always liked the window seat – Rikku sat in the seat next to me fingering buttons on a handheld.

Yuna and Paine sat behind us but…Tidus and Lenne sat in front of us – much to Hitomi and Lei Fang's dislike. Tidus was busy munching on a chocolate bar and I half expected him to throw the wrapper at us…he suck it in the ash tray much to Len's amusement. I placed my head on the headrest and watched as the scenery reversed then went forward. Yuna was trying to talk with Paine but she was getting one-word answers – she tried Rikku but was ignored totally. When she talked to me I gave her my full attention, we talked for the entire bus ride.

"We're already back?" Yuna looked out the window with a disappointed face.

"Yeah, you two just talked and talked" Paine was going to add some thing when Lenne butted in

"Lovebirds!!" she accused loud enough for everyone to hear – we got off the bus with red faces, both equally embarrassed by the event.

On coming into our room we both booted a computer up and started typing up our stories, my fingers worked frantically at the keys and the only break I gave myself was to save. I looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen '11:45' luckily I had changed into my pyjamas before hand – so I was ready to go to bed quickly. Yuna got up and stretched her back before going into a bathroom – after a moment I heard the shower come on. I fought past my tiredness and kept punching keys, I heard Yuna come out the bathroom.

"Showers free" she was drying her hair with a towel and had one wrapped around herself.

"Don't need one…" Yuna grabbed me by the collar and forced me into the bathroom closing the door shut.

"Take a shower! You don't smell very fresh!" I gave myself a quick sniff…she was right – but I'd never had a chance to have a shower or a bath.

I stripped and stepped into the shower, my muscles relaxed under the flow of the hot water, and I caught the sweet smell of shampoo. I turned the water off after finally deciding I was clean enough, I dried myself off and left the bathroom while drying my hair – Yuna was in her pyjamas rounding of her story. I finished at '01:13' and put the towel I had left on the desk back in the bathroom. Exhausted I collapsed on my bed while the computer shut down, after making sure the monitor was off I gave in to my sleepiness.


	8. Story time!

(These are some stories i thought some of the characters might write...so hope you enjoy them! )

Chapter 8: Story Time

I rubbed my eyes, Yuna had got me up early and the gloomy sky outside didn't help either. The rain was falling in sheets and the grass looked waterlogged. People in the class were reading parts of their stories – we had to read them to the entire class, my sheets lay on my desk which I stared blankly at. _Didn't know we had a printer. _Yuna had just thrown them at me when I woke up…and I've never seen a printer in our room.

Christie came in late clutching her pages in her hand, she had earphones and held a C.D player in the other. Some band was blasting out which she banged her head to in rhythm, she took the seat behind me. There was a muttering on my left and I caught Hitomi reading

"Hey!!" I pulled the sheets from sight.

"What's it about?" Hitomi was excited and was still trying to look at the sheets

"Wait and see" I chuckled and she sat back down. The teacher arrived talking to two other students, a black longhaired girl and a blonde haired boy.

"Kokoro, Eliot could you both take a seat" the two did so "Ok gang! Lets see what we have – who wants to go first?" people started mumbling among themselves.

"Oh me!!" Rikku jumps out her chair and goes up the front.

"In you're own time Rikku" she takes a breath.

High flower

The mountain stood sleeping

While all were weeping

The valleys sleeping

The wind howled as Ronso lay sleeping

A new life forming in a desperate hour

As flowers bloomed in the snow of Mt.Gagazet

Rikku got a round of applause from everyone and went back to her seat, she tried to give Paine a high five but Paine just looked at her. The teacher gave a look to Christie who was resetting a song "Christie, would you like to go next?" everyone turned to look at her – she sighed.

"Alright then…" she took the earphones from her ears and walked up to the front of the class. Christie looked around to see if everyone was paying attention – she held her gaze on me for a brief second then began.

First kill

She hadn't been a vampire long but, even when you start out you know when you need to feed. Her eyes scanned the crowd – one party guest didn't know they were about to become her victim. It was easier to get the one's that were stupid enough to wander off alone, but you could always persuade them like her mentor had done. They watched as a girl walked off alone into the gardens, she went to move but was stopped by a fan.

"That ones mine" her mentor smiled at her

She watched as her mentor caught up to the girl and they started to walk together, she turned her attention back to the crowd.

"Enjoying the evening?" the voice came from her left

She spun round to see a tall dark haired boy asking, she found it hard to form words – he was handsome.

"Um…would you – like to…ah……go for a walk?"

"Quite" he offered his arm to her

Once outside she led him to a secluded spot, she pushed him against a tree and lifted her leg onto him – he pulled her close…what was just what she wanted. She sunk her fangs into his neck her hold tightening on him, he trashed around trying to break her hold on him…but her embrace was tight and deadly. The blood flowed from the wound and she drank every drop she could, she could hear a drum beating frantically – it began to slow returning to normal. His arms dropped and hung useless by his side – the beating of the drum slowed, she released her hold on him and he dropped limp to the ground. It was like something she'd never felt before, her heart was racing and she found it difficult to breathe – she licked the rest of the blood from her lips.

"Maybe I should get another one?" she asked herself aloud.

Christie lowered her paper and folded her arms as the class sat in silence – there was a loud cough from the back, Helena rose.

"That was rubbish! You couldn't have written that!" Tina nodded her head frantically.

"Um…who was the kill?" Hitomi held her hand up unsure, Christie smiled her gaze set back on me.

"I'm looking at him right now" All the class suddenly looked at me with a horrified look "But I would give him the chance to become a vampire…not just drain him" I looked down at my desk embarrassed.

Christie came over and kissed me on the neck – I blushed and she sat down. The teacher sat bewildered for a brief moment then asked who wanted to go next. Paine stood before anyone else and turned at the front of the room to face everyone.

"You'd better not laugh…" she was her normal cool, collected self, Paine took in a small breath before she began.

Sword of thunder

A lone warrior stood in the Thunder Plains, her sword covered with the blood of fiends and standing in a sea of lifelessness. She was near the end of her trail but would never complete it – the doom spell had been cast on her, she speared her sword into the ground and sat cross-legged.

Her heartbeat had quickened…it wouldn't be long now, she felt herself weaken and for the first time in her life, she felt helpless. Her strength finally faded she flopped to the ground – her body laying in the dust and the rain falling on her face. She reached out for her sword but couldn't find the strength to even lift her arm – the spell took hold…her spirit drifted to the Farplain. It was said at these moments, when the warrior died, that a bolt of lightning struck her sword. The blade melted and took the shape of another…now stood the sword of thunder.

Paine goes back to sit down as the teacher starts to clap – finally so do a few others.

"I go next!!?" Brother pops up at the back and storms to the front. _This should be good_. I rest my head on a fist and watch as Brother tries to get Yuna's attention.

Want me

Princess Yuna stood on balcony waiting for me, Brother prince of Al Bhed!!

"Yuna my sweet!" I called to her lovingly

"Oh Brother! Where has thou been?" I swung my cape over my manly shoulders.

"Far from this castle my lady Yuna, but never far from you're love" tears formed in her eyes and she ran with her arms out. "Brother!!" she called

"Yuna!!" I called and we locked in a hug, she pulled her face close "I long for you're touch" she whispered. Yuna reached for her top and started to unbutton it "Please…" she pulled the top open "Make love to me" and there hung Yuna's two great big marvellous soft boo-

"That's enough Brother! Go sit down!" _saved by the teacher!_ I looked over to Yuna who had a bright red face and looked horrified. Brother protested that he wasn't finished and walked back to his seat murmuring something in Al Bhed to himself. "Figures" Paine said half to herself and half to me, I nodded in agreement

"Didn't think he'd go that far" I whispered back.

"Anyone got something that's not going to be as…disturbing as Brother's?" Hitomi raised her hand.

"I do sir!" she sprung out her chair.

Summer fall

Summer is coming so slip on a hat

Under a palm tree catching a cat

More people go to the beach

More hay fever so try not to sneeze

Every one's coming

Romancing and calling

Following summers breeze

Anyone coming? Summers calling

Loving the heat

Loving the cool summer breeze

Everyone claps and Hitomi takes a bow, Lei Fang steps up next and clears her throat.

Songbird

Birds line the tree's calling…but no ones coming…

Lei Fang rubs the back of her head.

"That's it – I guess" there's silence from everyone.

"…Well at lest you wrote something Lei Fang" the teacher congratulates blankly. Lei Fang sits down and drops her head on her desk with a loud bang, Helena steps up and I switch off.

Someone shakes me from a pleasant nap.

"Come on man! I want everyone to hear this, ya" I raise my head and yawn before giving a sleepy nod to Wakka.

Flow of time

Some people think time is like a river, that flows swift and sure in one direction. But I have seen the face of time and I can tell you…they are wrong. Time is like an ocean in a storm. You may wonder who I am, and why I say this – sit down and I will tell you a tale, like one you have ever heard before.

I lean over to Hitomi

"That's Prince of Persia" she turns with a look of suspicion then looks back at Wakka.

"At lest he wrote something" she repeats the word of the teacher earlier.

After a good while Wakka finally stops – after telling the full story of the first Prince of Persia, the teacher glances at the clock.

"We have two more people to hear from – but we're going to take a break for just now" I feel my courage start to plummet and start to worry that I'll freeze up when it's my turn. _Please let this break go quick_.

The class starts to break up and sit in groups, Yuna and I are still in our seats reading over our sheets. The minutes go by and I finally find myself without anything to do. I watch out the window as the steady rainfall dances down in lines – I'd always found the rain relaxing.

"OK everyone back to you're seat! Yuna, Max who would like to go first?" we both look at each other from across the room – Yuna sits on the far left of me.

"I will" Yuna says cheerfully. The class slowly draws back to their seats and gives Yuna their full attention, Yuna clears her throat and her soft voice starts the story.

Kisses of the Farplane

She listened carefully as he draw her closer to him, his warm embrace relaxed and comforted her – but one thing remained…he was dead. She'd waited day and night for him to return from the war…but he never. When night came she listened to the news every night at eight hoping that, the machina war would come to an end and they could be together again.

She was at the docks when a ship pulled in, everyone that was there came over

"We bear the names of the dead…" a sailor began to read from the list. Her heart had been torn in two at the sound of his name.

"_I'll be back don't worry_" his smile was like an angel – that was her last memory of him.

His smile and cheerful voice had seen her through so many heartaches…it was hard to admit he was gone. She became overcome with sorrow and rage, the tears would keep flowing even while she slept. For weeks on end she stayed in her room weeping over her lost love, she'd even tried to summon his spirit from the Farplane – but she was only an apprentice summoner.

"You'll get over it on you're wedding day" her fathers words shocked her

"What?! What wedding??" she felt a small sum of rage

"I will not have my daughter weep over a man who never deserved to hold her in the first place! You will be married and that's final!!"

"He was a better man than you'll ever be!! I HATE you!!!!" she ran out of her house in Bevelle overcome with tears, she ignored her mothers calls.

_Never deserved?!_ She gripped her robe in frustration at her fathers words, she knew the man her father intended her to marry – and she hated him with every fibre of her body and soul. Her beloved had never been on good speaking terms with her father, but he'd never argued with her father and still loved her as much as the day he meet her.

A funny story really…she was bringing back the shopping with her mother when she bumped into him, and she really had bumped into him – but he was so kind and forgiving.

"Are you alright?!" his voice was alarmed, she looked up at the man she bumped into – she found herself breathless. His eyes were a magnificent blue and his face was kind, his raven black hair housed a crow feather and he dressed in complete white.

"My daughters well being is none of you're concern!"

"I'm sorry I offended you!…" he bowed apologetically

"Wh…what is you're name?" she finally found her voice, his face raised quickly a shocked look across his face

"A fine idea Alex! We can report this ruffian" her mother smiled

"It's……" he dragged of

"Well?!" her mother demanded

"I don't have a name…my mother and father died" she could see the hurt in his eyes.

Something rung through her, a name – it was as if someone had whispered it to her faintly.

"Fyren! They called you Fyren?!" it had came out so quick she hadn't realised, he simply smiled as if to say 'Thank you'.

Alex raised from her crying spot, _I need to see you…the end of my life is to far away,_ she knew one place were you could contact the dead – the Farplane. She panted on the bridge near the doors to the Farplane she'd been running hard, fiends had chased her and she had almost been killed when she tripped on her robe.

"I'm here on business, move aside!" she commanded the guard

"Can't do that summoner" he didn't move

"I need to see him!!" she felt a tear come to her eye

"I see……" the guard moved aside for her "Go on in" he smiled

From the tunnel she came into a field of flowers, their beauty astounded her – a fitting place for her beloved.

"Fryen!" she called to him "I'm here!"

Unsure that her sweet voice hadn't carried very far she tried again – but still no reply came, her heart filled with sorrow. Maybe she was a fool for thinking he'd come to her, maybe…he didn't love her.

"Don't think such things" she froze

The voice was not her own nor was it the one inside her head, slowly she turned unsure of what to expect it could be a fiend after all. Her eyes meet white clothes she started to work her way up, but by the time she saw the top she knew who it was.

"Fryen!!" she ran into his outstretched arms

"You came to visit me?" he chuckled

Overcome with joy and tears she sunk slowly to her knees, all the while he held her. _I'll visit him every day I'll-_

"You can't" his words shocked her "Because then you'll be dragged into the depth of the Farplane" he wiped the growing tears from her eyes

"Then I want to die!!" she pulled him closer "To be with you…"

"I don't want to drag you to death with me Alex" he gently pulled her away "If you truly love me…then let me go…we will see each other again – when the time is right" his eyes were full of pain.

Reluctantly Alex nodded in agreement, Fryen reached out and placed a hand on her cheek – she felt the warmth flow through her.

"I will always love you" he kissed her and grew faint…then vanished

Alex felt a small weight in her hand she looked down, there lay the feather from his hair – a token of his undying love.

"Oh…Fryen…" She sobbed

That night Alex danced away her feelings for Fryen, she sent them to the Farplane and with a glimmer of hope…to him. She looked up to the moon and the stars, with the feather he'd given her in her hair. She reached up to the stars

"I will always love you" she then stroked the feather in her hair. "We will be together again…but not yet, not yet…" the moon and stars seemed to smile down on her – as if he was smiling himself.

Some of the girl in the class are in tears or fighting them back, Yuna is trying to fight them back the most and quickly heads back to her seat.

"Well" the teacher wipes away a tear but can't stop them.

I look over to Paine who's cradling Rikku who is crying a river.

Helena and Tina are in tears to and even some of the guys in the class are crying, Lenne and Tidus are crying – Gippal. Nooj and Paine don't break a tear but Nooj is quite broken up. Finally Nooj breaks and Gippal just shakes his head while panting Nooj on the back, Wakka is tending Lulu and also fighting back his own tears. Cloud and Squall are blubbering like a pair of babies.

"I love you Teifa!!" Squall runs across the room and hugs Teifa who's equally in tears. Christie taps me on the shoulder and points past a sobbing Hitomi to Yuna, Yuna is in tears and I get up and go over to her. Dry eyed I crouch down beside her desk and she instantly locks her arms round my neck, Christie sighs and starts to talk down a sobbing Hitomi. In the end only Paine, Christie and I aren't crying and it takes a good long time in till everyone stops. "It wasn't that sad!" Ayane wipes the last tear from her eye but starts up again, the class is in utter chaos – people keep stopping then starting up, _this is going to take a while._

Finally everyone starts to calm down and regain focus, I step up to the front to begin.

The pack

Seven sets of trails in the snow – seven wolfs, but these wolfs weren't travelling they were hunting.

Their leader was a white manned, ice blue eyed wolf – her name was Snow and she kept everyone in their place.

Next was Crimson the enforcer, she was named after her crimson red eyes – her grey coat was well known by all pack members and they did their best not to fall out of place.

Then there was Life a young bubbly wolf who kept everyone away from each other's throats – a job she did well.

Behind her was the finder Morning, her job was to locate food and places to rest.

Behind her was Night – she added to Morning with sharp eyesight and a talent for finding prey, she was spotter for the pack. Morning and Night were the only wolfs in the pack with long manes, Morning was brown manned and sky blue eyed – while Night was black manned and brown eyed…but Life stood out with a light long main and green eyes.

Last but not lest was Yula, a short brown haired wolf with a very strange set of eyes – one was blue while the other was green, she made sure all wounds were clean – she was the pack carer.

Lastly was Sky the hunter a medium black manned wolf, he watched with careful blue eyes picking out detail in the snow.

He made sure to keep behind Yula as to not anger Crimson or Snow – if Yula stopped he stopped if she slowed he slowed, he was not allowed past her or to be near her, he was lowest in the pack and was the only male.

Sky dropped his guard for only a second but when he snapped back to the world Yula was beside him, she nudged him to get his attention and insisted to stay beside him. Yula was the only one that treated Sky nicely – well so did Life…but she pestered the life out of Sky sometimes. There was a low growl the two wolfs froze, Crimson advanced with teeth bared the two wolf lay on the ground in submission.

The rest of the pack had turned to the disturbance and Life was already whimpering at Crimson to let Yula and Sky go, but unfortunately Snow had started to make her way over. Crimson stopped growling after she relished Snow was on her way over, Snow looked down at the two now whimpering wolfs her eyes thoughtful. She found it hard to concentrate with Life whimpering and she hushed her with a snarl. All though Sky didn't know that Snow had claimed him to be her mate – he was too young to understand when she did, but he did know that Snow spelt trouble and he and Yula were in deep trouble.

Night ears pricked she caught the sound of something, her eyes darted around trying to find what it was she'd pick up – she spotted the deer in the clearing and alerted the pack. Snow snarled at both Sky and Yula…she'd finish this later.

Yula and Sky felt glad for the deer being stupid enough to wander into the clearing. By instinct and experience the wolfs knew what to do, the pack split into three leaving one to distracted the deer, Morning walked a little closer so the deer found spot her – she lay down in the snow and watched it as the deer stared blankly back. Crimson, Night and Life were moving up on the left while Snow, Yula and Sky moved up on the right…all were waiting for the right moment.

Sky silently moved round the clearing to the back of the deer, Crimson watched Sky with interest to what he was doing – years of experience whispered to her that she had to act. Faster than lightning Crimson dashed from the tree line and tackled the deer taking it down by the throat. Sky's ears lowered in disappointment – he really thought he'd had this one. The rest of the pack moved in as Crimson delivered the death blow to the deer, Crimson moved in front of the others blocking them from the kill – Snow was allowed to eat first.

The pack went through the regular order of eating first Snow then Crimson, Life, Morning then Night – but Yula and Sky were not allowed to share the kill for their behaviour earlier. Both sat at a distance from one another – they didn't want to provoke Snow or remind her, both their eyes were fixed on the kill. But after some time at looking at a feast she'd never take part in Yula's eyes draw over to Sky, he only glanced for a second before he moved of into the snow-covered wood. Yula's ears dropped…had she offended him? Did he now hate her? A thud broke Yula from her line of thought – a rabbit lay in the snow in front of her, Sky nudged it towards her another held in his jaws. As she tucked into the rabbit Sky moved over to Snow and dropped the rabbit in front of her…he hoped it would be accepted. It was his way of apologising.

Snow raised to her feet her eyes perching Sky, he held his ground and Snow settled next to him. She nudged against him gently and Sky felt relieved that she'd accepted his token…it wasn't long in till the wolfs were playing amongst themselves and having a good time. It was a pack that Sky felt thankful to be part of.

"And that's it really" I stand a little unnerved by the silence that has fallen over the room

"That was pretty good, ya!" Wakka sits back in his chair.

Suddenly Christie gets up out her chair and starts storming towards me, _oh shit! She's going to kill me!_ I don't know why it thought that…maybe to do with the fact that she was wearing the clothes that she wore when I first meet her. She grabs hold of my face and comes slightly closer – her touch is gentle, _wait she's…going to kiss me?! _But to my surprise and the others, Christie rubs her nose against mine, _she's nuzzling me?!_

The bell goes telling me that the days over, Christie smiles and goes back to her seat to collect her things. Everyone is in a hurry to pack away their things and they all start to pour out the door, I quickly grab my bag and get out the classroom.


	9. Surprise!

Chapter 9: Surprise!

I groaned as I got up…I was painfully aware of what day it was – Valentines Day. I had rained through the night and I could feel a draft coming in

"Is a window open?" I asked aloud while looking round the empty room

"Yeah, the balcony doors open" Yuna's voice seemed to come from nowhere. Her head popped round a corner of something "I'll move this back" she smiled and push –what I use to think was the back wall – away and revelled another part of the room.

True to her words the balcony door was open I could see the rain falling outside, there was also a couch and a plasma television – there was even a kitchen. I pointed in amassment, speechless, Yuna's eyes flicked to the door

"We've got mail!" she clapped her hands and ran over to the door. _How the hell didn't I know about this? _I got out of bed and went over to see if they were real – sure enough they were, I collapsed on the couch and Yuna came over with the mail

"You got two" she giggled and handed me two envelops. One was red and the other was black and had a little bit of weight to it "Come on! Open them!!" Yuna looked like she was about to die from suspense

"Their just cards Yuna…" I sighed as I ripped into the red one.

I quickly shut it after reading who it was from.

'_Lots of love from Tina P.S. swing by later to collect the love xx'_ Yuna looked at the card then at me and turned a bright shade of pink – she throw the card across the room and into the bucket. I picked up the black one

"I think I know who that's from" Yuna winked at me as I opened the top, as I pulled the card out something fell onto the couch – I swallowed hard.

A silver bullet was sitting happily on the couch cushions, I picked it up and showed it to Yuna who gasped in terror – I read the card.

'_You brought me my bullets, I gave you my love. From Christie x'_ Yuna looked over and read the card she giggled innocently at Christie's little joke.

"Funny way to say you like someone" she smiled sweetly.

"You're turn" I smirked at her

"No fair!" she shouted playfully and opened one of her cards

'_Hey Yunie! This is kinda weird huh? Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not gay! Lots and lots of love Rikku xxxxxxxx'_

Yuna laughed softly and opened the other one

'_Whatever, happy Valentines Day from Paine'_

A smile came to Yuna's face and she held each card next to her heart.

"Yunie! Yunie!" Rikku was pounding on the door, I jumped over the couch and opened the door before Rikku breaks it down "Guys get dressed! Auron is taking us on a trip!" Rikku ran off. Yuna all of a sudden sprung to life and threw my clothes at me

"Get dressed! Hurry!" she started to get dressed frantically.

"Okay Yuna I'm-" Yuna dragged me out the door before I could finish "Ow! Ow-ow-ow! Yuna! Let go of my ear!" she threw back her answer

"No…you walk to slow" she giggled.

Rikku and Paine were waiting for us at the end of the corridor, Paine was leaning against the wall with her arms folded – Rikku was running round in circle.

"Come on or we'll miss the bus!!" Rikku screamed at the top of her voice.

A nearby door opened and Jann Lee stuck his head out he sent Rikku a deathly glare – he had probably been sleeping in till Rikku shouted…Rikku started apologising frantically…I didn't work and Jann Lee chased Rikku to the bus wielding a baguette.

"Think Rikku will be okay?" there was a deafening crack as we got closer to the bus followed by a small.

"Owwie!" laughter erupted from the bus.

As I got on I noticed Rikku nursing her head and Jann Lee sitting up the back with a smug look plastered on his face. Cloud was inspecting a now in half broken baguette – Brother only just noticed his sister was almost in tears. I took the seat in front of Rikku and Yuna sat down beside me, two faces popped up at the back…_guessing these two are Shinra and Buddy_

"Rikku…you okay?" Rikku turned her almost tearful eyes to Buddy

"Do I look okay?!" the question almost turned the waterworks on. "Hey what happened to her?" Gippal was standing blocking Nooj and Baralai – they pushed past him and sat behind Paine, Gippal perched himself on a nearby seat. Paine frowned at him…she hadn't wanted anyone to sit beside her.

"That idiot Jann what's-his-face hit me over the head…and it really hurt!" Rikku nursed her head more

"I'd be worried – but I don't think she can get any more brain damaged" Nooj's shoulders started going up and down at Baralai's comment – Rikku shot a look at the two then Nooj broke out laughing.

"It'll heal up Rikku" Yuna tried to comfort her "Right Max?" I jumped startled by the question

"Yeah it will" I pop my head up over the back of the seats…_yeouch! _The lump on Rikku's head was the size of a tennis ball "You can hardly notice it" everyone gave me looks, the 'what-the-hell-are-you-saying' look – even Yuna gave me it…_Time to shut up? Defiantly._

"Hey Rikku, want to get him back?" Rikku's eyes widened at Shinra's question.

"How?" Shinra put a finger to his chin

"I've installed a device in all the seats in the bus, when I trigger it Jann Lee will be very very embarrassed" Shinra produced a controller and clicked a few buttons. He handed it to Rikku "Just press the red button"

Rikku sat up in her seat and gave the button a whack, an explosion of pink paint came from the back of the bus – Jann Lee was covered from head to toe. Cloud who was nearby pointed and started to laugh in hysterics. Rikku grinned and whispered something to Shinra – he nodded and reset the controller. Rikku whacked the button again…another explosion and Cloud was covered in yellow paint, he wasn't laughing anymore…but Jann Lee was.

"Alright but don't be late next time" Yuna, Rikku, Buddy and Shinra quickly sat down, Yuna pulled me down into my seat.

"Auron" she whispered, Rikku was trying to shut up Brother who was in stitches trying not to laugh. A girl came on and sat in the seat in front of Paine she sighed heavily

"Keep dreaming Leblanc" Leblanc shot Paine a glare through the seats.

"Shut up Paine!" she turned back round and went into a huff. Leblanc came out of her huff as soon as Auron came on, she was gazing at him.

"Desperate!" Nooj coughed – Auron's eyes were drawn up back.

"Why are you two like that?" Cloud and Jann Lee just shrugged.

"Wardrobe malfunction!" Cloud shouted up from the back, Auron didn't crack a smile he just watched from beneath his sunglasses.

"This isn't a field trip so don't get comfortable…and where are you going Gippal?" Gippal froze coming out his seat

"To sit with my friends" Auron was silent for a moment

"You already have a seat so sit down!" Gippal did so.

Auron started handing out papers to everyone, _History quiz,_ I sighed – Gippal gave Auron the finger when he passed him.

"What's this mean?" Shinra held up a finger to Buddy who said something in Al Bhed, Rikku added something and so did Brother.

Yuna asked me if I wanted to know what they said but I declined.


	10. Zanarkand waters

Chapter 10: Zanarkand waters

Yuna grow quiet when we reached Zanarkand she was completely silent, you could see behind her eyes that she was caught up in memories. She was just staring at this single spot not answering anyone who talked to her, I moved away from were she was and onto a nearby hill – the view was breathtaking and wonderful. What looked like a lake spread over a large area and what looked like ruins weren't far off, the sky was filled to the brim with stars and small lights floated above the water and land.

"Don't forget to wear you're charm bangles if you don't want to encounter fiends…and for Yevons sake don't get lost in the ruins! I don't want to go searching for someone and come back with a statue, like what happened to Tidus last time!" Tidus just shrugged at Auron's advice.

"Yunie! You coming or not?" Rikku was already on her way to the ruins with Paine

"Um – no thanks, I'll stay here for a little while" Yuna seemed to be still in a dream – there was a small whinge from Rikku but Gippal and Brother dragged her off.

There was a small crunch beside me followed by the sound of someone sitting.

"Max? Who was you're first kiss?" Yuna turned her head to me, I looked out across the water trying to remember

"I think it was Christie" Yuna let out an 'oh' and fell silent. "But that was just a kiss for a play so…on the other hand I might actually be you Yuna" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'd like that" she said sweetly blushing slightly.

The small silence that started was broken by Yuna.

"So…you want to fight some fiends!" I looked at her fearful

"I don't have a weapon!" she smiled and took out a tablet

"It's a Garment grid – don't worry it's a spare…it only has the Warrior and Dark knight Dresspheres so you wont wear anything…weird" Yuna ran off down the hill. But turned and waved 'come on' I put the grid in my pocket and ran to catch up with her.

I skidded to a halt before I plummeted off a ledge in the ruins "Careful" Yuna giggled as I fell flat on my backside.

"Hey! You guys finally made it!" Rikku came hopping along the path followed by a beat up Paine

"What happened!?" Yuna put her hands to her mouth as she gasped – Rikku and Paine we're both covered in cuts and bruises…Paine was trying to keep her top from falling off.

"Picked a fight with a ironside" Paine sighed heavily "Gippal, Nooj and Baralai ran off – Rikku wasn't much use cause she wouldn't change dressphere" Rikku gave Paine a look which she returned…Rikku's face turned to horror.

"It's back!!" the ironside crashed behind Paine. I flicked the charm bangle off my wrist and looked at the Garment grid.

"How do I us it!?" I shouted out.

"Either press one or concentrate!" I did as Rikku said and pressed one – I glowed and my clothes changed to black armour.

"Cool" Yuna pulled out two guns and released a hail of bullets at the fiend, Rikku charged with two elbow blades and Paine charged with a sword…I was still struggling to lift the sword.

"Max use Darkness, Yuna switch to White mage and keep everyone in good health" _this is just like the game_!

I focused on the image of the Garment grid Yuna gave me – it popped up at the side of my vision, _I can do this!_ Yuna put her gun above her head and dropped it into a dark void she then vanished with a flash, a small white feather floated down out of nowhere and when it hit the ground Yuna appeared dressed in white.

"Come on already! Use Darkness!!" Paine was swapping dressphere.

I put the sword in front of me and waited for the power to build – Paine changed to dark knight as well and charged her darkness. The ironside lifted a huge leg and crashed it down on top of me – _I feel weak._ The power had built so much that I couldn't hold it, I struck the ground and a wave of shadow spread across the area…everything went black.

"That was close" I heard Yuna's voice as I sat up groggily, the charm bangle was back on my wrist I looked at Yuna sheepishly.

"I passed out didn't I?" she nodded

"And you're all wet to" I noticed the water.

_This sucks!_ I jumped to my feet and shook around trying to get the water out of my clothes.

"Hey!!" Yuna held her hands up…I was getting her wet.

"Sorry!" I smiled nervously.

As I was getting the last of the water out my shirt Yuna stepped into the water, she put her arms around my waist.

"Um Yuna what are you?" she drew closer.

"Shhh" Yuna shushed me and finally connected with my lips.

I felt myself start to melt under Yuna's kiss but something else happened. Yuna pushed her tongue against my lips and pushed through – she gently tried to entice my tongue to react…it finally did and Yuna tightened her embrace. _If Christie wasn't my first kiss…then this defiantly is,_ Yuna came away her eyes glittering a small blush across her face.

"We should go back now" I nodded speechless.

It was a short walk back to the bus and we both took the seats we had last time.

"Yuna…you're blushing" Paine's analysis got everyone's attention.

"I am!!?" Yuna put her hands up to her cheeks and grow even brighter.

"So, what we doing when we get back?" Rikku popped over the top of chair and rested her elbows on my head, there was all sort of suggestions thrown in as the bus took off.

"What about a movie night?" Yuna suggested calmly – everyone nodded in agreement.


	11. Sleep over

Chapter 11: Sleep over

Yuna and I were dressed in our pyjamas, Yuna had a pair of short blue shorts on and a white strappy top with a moogle printed on it – she was on the phone to everyone telling them to bring a movie with them. We had pushed the screen away and had set up makeshift seats on the floor in front of the plasma screen. I was making bowls of popcorn and tapping my foot impatiently in front of the microwave. There was a knock at the door as Yuna put down the phone.

"First guest!" she clapped her hands excitedly and ran for the door

"Careful you don't trip!" I quickly added.

"Hey Wakka. Hi Lulu."

"Hope you like what we brought…"

"I know they ain't the greatest things but Lu and I don't watch a lot of movie's ya"

"Its okay, come on in. Did you bring you're sleeping bags?"

"Nah, me and Lu are just here for the movie, brought some popcorn with us – if ya need it, right Lu?"

"…I thought you we're bringing it Wakka"

"Sorry Yuna – I'll go get it!"

"It's okay"

"No really I'll go get it don't worry…hope you don't mind but I invited Tidus and Lenne as well, ya?"

"Oh……okay. As long as they don't cause trouble"

"Don't worry ya, I'll keep him in line – and there's always Lu"

The sound of the door told of Wakka's departure and Yuna showed Lulu into the room. Lu took a seat on the main couch and Yuna jumped onto her bed and rummaged through a cupboard above her bed – she pulled a movie and put it with the other two. Another knock came at the door – Yuna went to answer it.

"I thought you two were in this together?" Lu asked, I shrugged.

"Hiya Lulu!" Rikku cartwheels into the room with a yellow sleeping bag tied to her back a movie grasped in her right hand – Paine followed with a black sleeping bag tucked under her arm. The two were dressed in the same colour of pyjamas as their sleeping bags, Paine had a black pair of trousers and shirt, Rikku a pair of yellow trousers and a small yellow tank top.

"Hey look who I found in the corridor ya" Wakka came back in followed by Baralai, Nooj, Gippal, Hitomi, Lei Fang, Leblanc, Tidus, Lenne and Christie came in – all sported nightwear except Tidus and Lenne.

Paine dumped her sleeping bag on my bed, which everyone else followed – Gippal threw his at Rikku first, Wakka handed me the popcorn pack he'd promised.

"Sorry it took so long ya" Wakka panted, I patted him on the shoulder.

"No problem Wakka" I said cheerfully – Tidus repeated my words in an annoying fashion. "Hey!" Wakka pointed a finger at Tidus "You show some respect to Max and Yuna tonight, okay burruda? They could have turned you two away at the door" Lenne stopped sniggering Tidus put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay Wakka, cross my heart and hope to die!" Tidus did a cross over his heart and Wakka sat down next to Lu on the couch.

"No way!! I ain't watching that!" Gippal held up Baralai's tape

"Oh and Machina Mushier is more entertaining?" Baralai reached for his tape, Gippal held him off

"Yevons Tear is full of religious crap!" Gippal was reading the back

"And yours is full of blood and guts crap!!" Baralai snapped and grabbed Gippal's tape

"Blitzball season three!" Wakka pumped the air

"Death Seeker" Nooj sat peacefully on a cushion

"Another day in the sun" Lulu didn't make a big effort

"Fist of stone!" Lei Fang jumped on the spot in her brown nighty

"Mush Mush Puppies!!" everyone looked at Hitomi who got embarrassed and hugged the pillow she had harder – she buried her face into it and almost touched the leg of her sky blue set of pyjamas.

"Forgotten Love" Leblanc started of into space completely oblivious to the fact that she was blinding everyone with her bright pink nighty.

"My Hero!" Lenne snuggled into Tidus

"Blitzball King!" Lenne glared at Tidus

"Get you're freak on!" Rikku held her tape in front of her

"Samurai Trio!" Paine slammed her tape onto Rikku's head, Rikku started to mutter to herself in Al Bhed.

All eyes fell on Christie "Assassins Honour" she sighed not wanting the attention – was wearing only a black bra top and a black pair of pants with a little frilly bit on them, she shot Gippal a deathly glare when she noticed him eyeing her.

"Um…" Yuna began as eyes started to fall on her "That faithful day" she gave a nervous smile.

"That's a chick flick!!" Tidus nearly shot out of his seat on the couch.

"Well I like it" Yuna stuck her tongue out.

I was looking at two movie while Yuna and Tidus argued over her choice, _Flame of rebirth or What lies sleeping…never seen either._ Argument stopped when Lulu calmed both of them down

"You're choice?" Lulu asked taking her seat again on the couch.

"…What lies sleeping?" they all froze.

"No! NO! That's too scary!" Rikku and Hitomi shook their heads in unison.

"What's wrong with it?" I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer.

"Baralai can't even watch it without hiding behind a couch or running to the bathroom" Baralai nodded when Gippal pointed to him. Paine picked up the other movie I was looking at.

"You do know you were looking at two – extremely hard to watch horror movies…right?" I looked at Paine blankly.

"What makes them that scary?" Paine just sighed and returned to her seat on the floor.

"Okay votes" Yuna started to hold the movies up in turn, everyone put their hands up in turn for the movie they wanted. Yuna's face light up at one of the finalists.

"It's either 'That faithful day' or 'Samurai trio'" Yuna lifted 'That faithful day' and it won hands down. Yuna went to put the movie in and Wakka hit Gippal on the nose.

"Stop eyeing Yuna's butt ya!" Yuna shot up and pulled her shorts as much as she could over her cheeks – she turned with an embarrassed face and a bright pink blush.

Gippal just waved at her while nursing his nose. Rikku was stiffing her face with popcorn while Yuna found a seat near the TV. The screen flicked to life and the opening credits started – and the extra popcorn bowls were given out, as Rikku didn't want to share.

_Soooo bored…must try to stay awake._ The movie was putting me to sleep – Christie who was sitting slightly behind me gave a hard slap over the back of my head.

"I can't see!" she growled, I slouched lower.

Christie and Paine were the only two girls that hadn't broken into tears, but both were interested in the movie and didn't like anyone getting in the way.

"Hey" Paine tapped me on the shoulder – she'd come round from the other side of the couch. "Looks like you have a visitor" she pointed to Yuna who was asleep leaning against my arm.

Rikku and Hitomi's popcorn stuffed faces peered around the other side of the couch.

"Awe they look so cute together!" Hitomi went all soft. Rikku quickly returned to the movie – Hitomi only stopped looking over at us when Rikku started to chock on some popcorn.

"Move aside" Gippal gave Rikku a sharp kick to the backside.

"Gross dude!" Tidus pointed to the half-swallowed piece of popcorn now on the screen. Everyone gave a loud 'yuck' except for Gippal who was busy getting strangled by Rikku.

The last couple of minutes were passing in the movie and almost everyone was in tears – even Christie and Paine were crying slightly. To tell the truth I was the only one not crying…even with Yuna clinging onto me crying her eyes out. The credits start to roll and I gently ease Yuna off me so I can stop the film.

"Uh…I'll see you later Wakka" Lenne drags Tidus out the door – their shortly followed by Wakka and Lulu.

Things finally start calming down and everyone starts setting out their sleeping bags.

"Hey that was my spot!" Rikku stamps her foot angrily at Leblanc.

"You snooze you lose!" Leblanc slips into her ultra pink sleeping bag.

Baralai is jogging on the spot looking desperate for the toilet – Paine quickly grabs one of his hands and throws him in one of the toilets. She comes back and sits on her sleeping bag looking extremely annoyed. There's a flush and Baralai comes back out looking more relaxed, he fixes his green trousers and tucks in the matching shirt.

"Look what I found in the bathroom!" Before anyone can look Yuna sprints across the room and snatches whatever he had in his hand.

"Keep her hands to yourself!!" she stomps back into the bathroom.

"Rikku, what the hell are you doing?" Paine raises an eyebrow, Rikku has pulled both beds off and placed them on the floor.

"It's a sleep over right? So it's not fair on us if Yuna and Max sleep in their beds." Yuna seems okay about the mess on the floor that was previously her bed in till just a few seconds ago – she also has a red face and looks flustered.

"Can someone turn the lights off?" Hitomi is holding her pillow over her eyes trying to sleep.

I press the switch on the wall next to my bed that switches off all the lights on the left – Yuna does the same with hers. The silence that comes when the lights are turned out only lasts for a few seconds. Rikku starts counting sheep and we tell her to shut up…five seconds later.

"Never said goodbye before you left"

"Agh!! What IS wrong with you Rikku? You can't keep quiet for a couple of seconds!"

"You were the one singing through parts of the movie Lei Fang!!"

"Rikku shut up!!"

"You shut up Gippal!!"

"Someone shut her up or I will!"

"How do you plan to Christie?"

"A slit throat should shut her up"

"Christie that's horrible!!"

"Paine isn't complaining, is she Yuna?"

"All of you shut up, I need my beauty sleep!!!"

"Yeah…me too…"

"Nooj…even a thousand years of beauty sleep wouldn't help you"

"Don't listen to them Noojie!!"

"…Noojie?…bwahaha! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! GAH!!"

"What's wrong?"

"Rikku just hit me in the face with a fish…"

"You asked for it Gippal!"

"Wahh! Get away!!"

Yuna sits up and turns the light on.

"Hey! Stay out my bathroom!!" Rikku is tugging at the door with a fish draped over her shoulder.

"Sorry Yunie! He wouldn't open the door!" Yuna storms to the bathroom door fuming. Baralai lifts his head.

"Dead man walking" he collapses back onto the pillow.

"Gippal get out!! NOW!!!!!!" Yuna screams and a small whimper can be heard from the room – she sounded seriously spooky when she screamed.

As the door opens Yuna grabs the fish from Rikku and whacks Gippal with it. Yuna storms back into the room and goes back to bed – Rikku drags Gippal into the room…he's unconscious and has a huge red mark on his forehead.

"Wish I could do that…" Paine sighs and turns over, Yuna gets up and goes over to Christie she then whispers something to her. Christie turns over.

"Next person to talk, I kill" she says coldly as Yuna goes back to bed with a smirk on her face – not another word is spoken.


	12. Changing the rules

Chapter 12: Changing the rules

Moans and groans filled the room as everyone started to wake up, Leblanc moaned that her hair was a mess but stopped.

"**All students** **scheduled for Tobli's chemistry class, please report to the swimming pool for extra P.E time, thank you.**"

The others started to pack away frantically and gave a quick goodbye to me and Yuna. I packed my swimming stuff and got changed, _swimming, _I thought with a smile, _I love swimming – wonder if it'll be underwater?_

I followed Yuna down the corridor and we started meeting the others as we went, Hitomi was jumping around in the corridor slipping into a pair of jeans while holding her swimming kit in her teeth. We had swimming for the whole day so everyone was in their usual clothing or casual – unfortunately Tina and Helena were going the same way we were.

"So who's the teacher?" the voice came over the top of Baralai's cubical, there was a crumpling from both Nooj's and Gippal's "Bass!!" they both shout alarmed.

"No wonder Tina was so smug…not like her dad would make her do lengths. And where are Brother, Buddy and Shinra anyway?"

"Shinra's not got his kit and Brother probably got lost on the way to class – again, but Buddy will find him…someone remind me to get new shorts, these ones are too small"

"That's cause you're too fat Nooj!"

"Come on slow pokes! I'm already changed!"

"…That's cause you wore you're swim stuff under you're clothes Gippal"

"Ah whatever. I'm gonna have a peek in the girls locker room"

"Okay we're done! Just wait up!"

The water from the shower abruptly came on as I gave the button a slight push. Baralai gave a wave to Shinra who was on the side but was ignored – Shinra was working on a new invention.

"Told ya they'd be late" Nooj pointed to a worn out Brother and Buddy.

"Sorry guys…he went looking for Rikku" Buddy rubbed the back of his head under the shower.

Brother was shaking a fist angrily at the girls changing room. Brother was cursing in Al Bhed but suddenly stopped his fist motionless in the air.

"Hi Brother!" the voice was so sweet and cheerful, you couldn't mistake Yuna by her voice…or Brother's behaviour when she was around.

Brother had an evil smirk on his face as Rikku came out the changing room, Yuna was coming over to one of the showers in a pink bikini. You could hear Rikku skipping down to the showers, Brother pushed his shower making the floor dangerously slippy. Rikku slips falls on her ass and slides across the floor a good ten feet before splashing into the pool – I swear she skimmed the surface three times. Rikku and Brother start to squabble in Al Bhed as Paine and the rest of the girls enter the shower area, Rikku has the yellow bikini she usually wears under her clothes.

Paine has a blue strap bikini – you know one of the ones that look like a tank top…and why the heck is it blue!? Hitomi has a sky blue one piece on and seems a little shy, Lei Fang is the same only brown and completely hyper. Leblanc has a ultra pink bikini that could blind you if you stare at her too long…which Nooj is doing, Leblanc is moaning at Yuna for wearing the same colour as her. The shower beside me comes on and Christie leans against the tiled wall only flicking me a half glance.

Christie has the same style as Paine's swim wear, only the pants and top are held together by metal hoops – the suit shows more than it hides. Christie's suit shows off her fabulous figure and flawless pail skin, the large metal hoop in her top draws you're eyes to her cleavage and, she's paid attention to it and positioned it so you can see just a bit of her two breasts.

"Max is staring at Christie!!" a drenched Rikku points a finger at me with a grin plastered across her face – I got beat red in the face and turn round to avoid the many eyes looking at me.

_Why am I such an idiot_…?

"Wonder how cold it is?" Paine leans over the side of the pool, Gippal looks at Baralai thoughtfully

"Let's test it" he shoves Baralai over the edge of the pool.

"God damn it Gippal!! It's freezing you jackass!!" Baralai grasps at Gippal's ankles and tries to drag him in, Gippal steps back laughing but is quickly pushed in by Rikku.

"Daddy!!" Tina squeals and waves to her dad the stars and strips bikini threatening to break.

"Good morning Mr.Armstrong" Helena gives a smile in her white one piece. "Since you're all eager to get started!" Bass bellows in laughter "You can do an extra fifteen lengths…what you waiting for? Get moving!!" Gippal punches the water and pushes off the side, Baralai just shrugs and does the same – Bass turns to the rest of us. "It's thirty lengths so you'd better get moving, any stroke you want even underwater. Now get moving!" everyone starts slipping into the water and fixing goggles on or pumping themselves up.

"Hey Wakka! I'll race ya!" Wakka smiles at Tidus.

"You're on brudda! Hey you wanna race to Max?" I set up at the side.

"How many lengths?" Wakka looks at Tidus and he puts up two fingers.

"Two. One here and one back, Ready?" _he's not giving me much of a choice_.

On Wakka's signal the three of us push off from the side and start to the other end of the pool, the others have climbed up and are cheering us on at the sides –Lulu and Lenne who aren't swimming are cheering as well. _Keep going and stay calm, _I remind myself of the length of the pool. Baralai and Gippal still haven't reached the other side – it's a really long way to go…and we're doing it underwater. I flip round and plant my feet on the opposite end of the pool I quickly push off, I don't know if Wakka and Tidus are beside me, behind me or in front of me – I'm just focusing on getting to the other side.

"Done!" I splutter as I nearly fly onto the end of the pool, Wakka and Tidus are panting heavily and the others are clapping wildly.

"So who won?" Tidus looks smug about himself.

"Yeah who won ya?" Wakka climbs onto the edge and collapses.

"It was a tie!" Hitomi jumps for joy "A tie!!" Tidus splutters on the water he just choked on, I stand trying to form some words but can't.

"He never even came up for air" Christie adds coldly and Wakka and Tidus look stunned at each other.

"Alright that's enough! Last hour is free time!" Bass's words spell heaven for everyone.

Yuna just starts floating where she is and Leblanc quickly retreats to the side. Rikku swims frantically to the side and disappears into a cupboard, Gippal, Nooj and Baralai start diving off the side. Wakka and Tidus go into the cupboard – they come out a second later with a diving board and start setting it up. Paine all of a sudden dunks me.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I'm dunked again this time by Christie "Cut it out!" they both go to dunk me but, the three of us are splashed by Brother who just dive-bombed from the side.

"That ain't a dive…" Buddy sighs from the side.

"Is to!!" Brother protests.

"Brother!!!" Paine goes for him and she starts to chase him round the pool.

"Yuna!!! Heeeeeelllpppp meeee!!!!!" Yuna just ignores Brother's pleas for help – or rather she can't hear them, Paine starts trying to drown Brother when she finally catches him.

"Heads up!!" Rikku throws a sliver and blue ball at Paine, Tidus and Wakka stop what they're doing and dive in after it.

Christie puts her arms around my neck and holds on from behind, she keeps herself up by kicking every now and then.

"Christie you're going to pull me under!" she rests her head on my shoulder.

"And what if I did?" She purrs, I blush and quickly drop the subject. The ball whacks me in the face.

"You're out!" Rikku waves her fingers back and forth.

"I wasn't playing!!" Gippal swims over and takes the ball. He throws it at Rikku who dodges it by diving.

"Yeah, you were to busy trying to make out with Christie……or was she trying to make out with you or better yet. Seduce you?" Gippal chuckles loudly.

"What!?" Yuna blushes and sinks below the surface of the water embarrassed for some reason.

"Yuna has a crush on M-" Rikku is stopped mid sentence by Yuna quickly dunking her.

"Who does Yuna like? Tell me!!"

"Brother shut up already! None of us heard…go ask you're sister if you're that desperate to hear!"

"Anyone seen my towel?"

"Oh sorry Nooj, thought this one was mine…"

"Give it here"

Buddy tosses the towel over the top of his cubical – the door to the changing room opens from poolside.

"Who's that?"

"Yuna?!!"

"No it won't be…Gippal, go check"

Gippal climbs onto the top of the cubical

"It's Christie! And she's naked!!"

"I wearing a towel idiot" Christie says without any emotion, I try to keep my imagination under control.

"It's from Yuna and some of the others…they forgot to give them to you yesterday" Christie passes some cards under the cubical

"Um thanks, tell them I'll open them as soon as I can"

"There's also this" she passes a piece of paper under

"What is it?"

"Safe sex tips from the girls and myself"

"What?!!! Damn it Christie!!"

Christie chuckles and leaves – there's and odd silence…

"Something tells me she likes you…"

"Take my advice and just go for it!"

"…We're not all sex fiends like you Gippal"

"Shut up Nooj!!"

"So what do the cards say?"

"Um…I got a 'lots of love' from Yuna"

"What about Paine?"

"Why are you so interested Baralai?"

"None of you're business Buddy, so what's it say?"

"Just 'love'…and the it's the same for the rest of them"

"Damn…"

"What?"

"She never gave me that"

"What she give you?"

"A 'I'm not interested so get over it and start chasing someone else…P.S. Stop ogling me in class!'"

"I've had worse"

"You always get the worst Gippal"

"So Yuna likes Max?…I am much better looking than him!!"

"…You couldn't attract a fish Brother"

"She's out of you're league Brother give it up!"

"Does he even have a league?"

"Shut up!!!!!"

Yuna comes over as we come out the changing room.

"Hi Brother!" he storms past her muttering in Al Bhed under his breath. "What's wrong with him?" Yuna wipes away a strand of her damp hair.

"Just Brother being Brother – don't worry yourself over it" Baralai shrugs. Brother starts shouting at Rikku about something and the two have a fierce argument – Brother marches over.

"Give me tips!" he holds out his hand and I place the tip sheet in it. Brother studies the sheet and keeps scratching his head at parts, he shrugs and goes over to Yuna and coughs to get her attention.

"Yuna I wish to dance the pelvic cha-cha with you and do the loving hug!" she looks at him horrified and grabs the paper from him, he watches her clueless.

Rikku starts scolding Brother in Al Bhed while Yuna reads the sheet – her face has gone bright red at a few of the comments and tips.

"Um…who wrote this?" Yuna asks relatively calm – the girls start raising they're hands.

Rikku nudges Paine who finally puts her hand up…Yuna stares at them bewildered and confused. Gippal takes the paper from Yuna who's standing like a statue.

"Who wrote this one?" the girls look at him including Yuna. "The 'It's nice to look at you're partner in another way and not always be on top of them'?" Tina raises a hand.

"It means try different position!" Gippal mouths an 'oh' and continues reading Baralai joins him. He sniggers and points at Christie.

"Christie likes dogging!!" he breaks into laughter and Christie blushes.

"Helena?" she questions naturally her face back to normal.

"I thought you did…sorry"

_This has taken a turn for the worst…_they keep going on about Christie and you can tell by looking at her she's starting to get mad.

"I don't just like dogging!!" she snaps "Helena does!! And only does!!" Helena quickly tries to slap Christie but Christie gets her in an arm-lock.

"So what do you like Christie?" Nooj questions.

"Depends in what mood I'm in" she sits on Helena "I don't have a favourite – position" she purrs and looks directly at me, I turn round and bite my lip.

"Someone needs attention" Leblanc sings while fixing her hair

"Come on, cut it out! He's embarrassed ya"

"I'd hate to be locked in a room with Christie right now…"

"Why? I'd love to!"

"There's no telling what she'd put you through"

"Agh! You're such a moan Baralai!

"And you're such a sex madman Gippal!"

"Did I upset Yuna?"

"What do you think Brother ya moron!!"

"That is not nice Rikku!"

"Well Yuna does have something Christie could borrow…"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I think it was a dil-" SLAP! "What was that for!!"

"For telling people about things that don't belong to me!!"

"Why would it be in you're bathroom if it's not yours!"

"Come on Yuna, admit it!"

"Shut up Tidus! It's not mine!!"

"Lair!!!"

"Um…actually, Yuna is right, it's not hers…" everyone looks at Tina "it's mine…um…sorry. Can I get it back?"

"Of course" Yuna grins "It's in the dumpster!" Tina's jaw drops

"I didn't want it in the first place…" Christie adds as Tina runs off in search of the dumpster.

_That was totally mad!_ I drop my head into my hands and shake my head.


	13. Paine's secret

Chapter 13: Paine's secret

Days melted into the next and they formed weeks and the weeks started to become months, and before I knew it – the halls and classrooms were filled with tinsel and other Christmas decorations.

"No, no, no! Mustn't mix this with that or kapoof! The whole class room will go up, no first we add this followed by that" sometimes I wondered if Tobli ever took a breath – he lost me on a lot of the lessons with his fast-talking.

Tobli was trying to show us how to make a liquid that glowed red and green but it wasn't working – most of the class had blown themselves up trying, they would all disappear in a huge blue cloud of smoke.

"Careful Yunie!" Rikku reminded her as she gently eased the test tubs closer.

"Rikku shhh Yuna's concentrating" Paine folded her arms and lent on the table.

I steadied my arm that was holding the chemical we needed to make the glowing stuff, Yuna carefully poured her chemical into mine…I think we did it.

"Hey Tobli we-" there was a violent fizz from the test tub before it exploded and coloured all four of us blue.

Rikku was up on the desk her hand held high and her back stained blue – she was speechless and motionless…which was rare for Rikku.

"Guess we're going to have to try again…" It was a painful reminder that I forced myself to relies.

We all sighed – another explosion came from across the room, Wakka and Tidus disappeared in a blue cloud much to Lu's and Lenne's annoyance who's faces were stained blue. In a few minutes the whole class was blue and Tobli aborted the experiment, Baralai and Gippal had found another us for the explosions – practical jokes. A very blue Cloud was stomping after a fast retreating Gippal who was laughing madly, Leblanc was beating Baralai with her fan telling him how expensive her clothes were.

"So what are you getting Yuna for Christmas?" I was a little stunned by Paine's question and the fact that she had asked when Yuna was there.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret!" I tapped my nose.

"So who's taking who to the dance?" Gippal asked uninterested and like it was on his to-do list.

"Christmas hasn't even came and you're worrying about that…" Christie had her chemistry book held across her chest.

"Best to be prepared!" Lei Fang saluted with a finger.

"Straight!" her and Hitomi high five each other. "Everyone got they're trees up?" Yuna suddenly dropped her books.

"The tree!!" she panicked "We haven't put ours up yet! This is so bad!! Christmas is tomorrow!!" Yuna had her hands cupped over her mouth and was in a real panic.

"We'll put it up tonight…don't worry" I cradled a panicked Yuna and she calmed quickly.

"So they Do, do other things" Paine had a half smile on her face.

"Lucky girl" Christie stepped forward.

"Paine!!" Yuna blushed violently and buried her face.

"Uh oh – here comes Brother! Bail!" Rikku ran off down the corridor at the sight of her brother.

Brother didn't stop to talk he was chasing after Rikku accusing her of switching his shampoo with saving cream. Tidus popped his head round a bathroom door.

"Brother looking for this?" he held up a shampoo bottle and grinned from ear to ear.

"Where's Lenne?" Yuna was watching Tidus he stepped out and tossed the bottle between his hands.

"Ditched her…her, Tina, Helena and those other girls were giving me a head ache" There was a loud rumble from Tidus's stomach "Anyone got anything to buy food?" he messed with his hair nervously – he knew he'd not been very kind to us in the past.

We took seats in the cafeteria and Yuna quickly placed herself beside me, Christie frowned and sat across from us she broke open an orange.

"So where'd you get all that gil Max?" Nooj was half way stuffing a pastry in his mouth.

"Fighting fiends, where else?" Paine had a surprised look on her face.

But you suck at fighting!" I just laughed.

"So how's you're father Tidus?" Tidus looked at Yuna

"…Not very good…he's drinking more often…"

"Oh…"

"He keeps shouting at me and my little brother…he's got worse lately"

"…" Yuna's eyes fell sadly on Tidus who looked like he was about to cry

"When I told him that I broke up with you – he went into a rage…I hide Zidane in my room and tried to calm him but…"

"He hit you?" Paine asked softly, Tidus nodded

"He can't see what he's got" Yuna tried to comfort him

"I'm fine with that but…I can't help but get in a rage when I think about the things he says" Tidus looked at me and Yuna. "Sorry for throwing punch over you two" he did sound genuinely sorry – we nodded forgiveness "Thanks…" He smiled.

Paine froze as two people entered the dinning hall her eyes were wide, she was fixed on the muscular man that was with the women – it was a look of fear.

"Paine?" I tried to break her from the fearful gaze that held her, Rikku looked at the pair and gasped at the fast approaching man.

"That's Barthello! Paine you better get out of here!!" Paine was frozen to the spot and was starting to tremble – Rikku's words were powerless.

"Paine, how's those hips?" He placed a hand on her shoulder she looked down fearfully and trembled more.

"I don't think she likes you touching her" Christie stood turning a steel glare at him "So remove you're arm or I'll do it for you…it will be in pieces!" he was either to dumb to understand the threat or intent on Paine.

"And who's this little white haired beauty…it don't suppose-" he paused

Christie held a knife to his throat

"I don't think you hear so good, so I'll repeat it…get you're hands off of her" She growled coldly "Don't think for a second that I won't" she added sternly.

He kept his hand on Paine's shoulder. Paine was shaking violently her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. _What's wrong with her? Why is she so scared? _Without thinking I had already got up and went over to Paine – she didn't even look at me and looked like she was about to die of fright.

"Want me to make you back to you're room?" I asked softly, she nodded profusely not taking her eyes off the table.

"Hey where are you going?!!" Barthello grumbled, Lu who appeared from nowhere threw him back.

"The likes of you don't deserve to touch her!" she snarled "Not after what you tried to do to her!!" I quickly led Paine away.

She was in a hell of a state. Paine just couldn't stop trembling and I could feel myself shaking while in held her – I didn't want to ask her what happened.

"W-what do we have next?" Paine asked in a shaky voice.

"Cooking…but I think you should sit down before hand" Paine shook her head.

"I need to go to my locker…please?" I didn't argue and nodded.

When we got there Paine just stared at a photo of her, Rikku and Yuna – she started to stop shaking and her breathing finally went back to a calm intake. "You know…" Paine sounded more like herself "You're very warm" she smiled like an angel only a small tremble in her voice.

"Oh Paine! Are you alright?" Gen Fu the cooking teacher looked concerned for her "Was it the…incident again?" Paine nodded "Why don't you and you're friend come in and sit down…you're both here next period anyway" Paine got up and went inside I followed.

Gen Fu was busy setting out bowls and ingredients for the lesson, I offered to help but he told me that he'd like it better if I stayed with Paine.

"Shouldn't you go back and see the others? I can take care of myself"

"Not an option" I sat beside her "Sooo"

"Don't ask…" she had stopped trembling

"I wasn't going to…so you think I'm warm do you?"

"Very" she rested her head against my shoulder

"There you guys are! We've been worried sick!"

"Sorry" we both apologised not lifting our heads, we were mixing our ingredients.

"What we making this time?" Yuna peered into my mixing bowl.

"Cookies!" Paine said uncharacteristically happy holding up her spoon with the mixture on it.

"Chocolate chip?" Rikku brought over an apron for Yuna.

"Yup!" Paine smiled, Rikku sort of flinched but then smiled back happily, _it's nice to see Paine smile for a change._

"You should smile more often Paine" she looked at me with the smile still on her face.

"Think I might" her smile grew.

Yuna was usually my partner for cooking but she went with Rikku this time, it was really good fun working with Paine and I found my heart melted every time she smiled. Paine pulled out her cookies and tested each one – a smug look came over her face when it pulled out my burnt cookies.

"You're no cook!" she chuckled as Rikku pointed a finger at me and burst into laughter.

"I wouldn't laugh Rikku…" Yuna pushed a tray with burnt black cookies onto the top of the cooker.

"Awe poopie!!" Rikku stamped her foot and Yuna giggled at her cousin.

"Wahh!!" Tidus screamed from across the room as his tray caught fire, he relied back as the tray hit the floor and held his right hand.

"Fire!!" Wakka called pulling Tidus away from the burning tray, he stuck his friends hand under a cold tape causing Tidus to squirm – Gen Fu rushed into action and put the fire out expertly with a damp towel.

"Keep his hand in the water Wakka!" Yuna pushed Tidus's hand back into the cold water…much to his discomfort Wakka kept Tidus from pulling his hand out the water…Tidus was in agony.

It ended up with Tidus having to go to the nurses' office – he'd suffered third degree burns, the flames had held onto his hand for a brief moment – Wakka, Yuna and I took him to the office.

"Think he's going to be okay ya?" Wakka held his apron in his hands and was twisting it from frustration.

"He'll be fine Wakka…the nurse will fix him up as good as new!" Yuna patted him on the back – I froze in the corridor my apron dropping to the ground.

The scene I saw was horrific…Barthello had pinned Paine against the lockers and was groping her, Paine was reduced to the wrack I saw earlier. Filled with anger I stomped over to Barthello.

"Get the hell away from her!!!" I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the nearby wall – Paine slid down the wall and curled up into a ball…she started to cry loudly.

"Paine!!" Yuna and Wakka rush over to her and started trying to comfort her, Lulu popped her head out the classroom and yelled for Gen Fu before rushing over to Paine.

"Who the hell do you think you are!!!!?" Barthello's eyes went wide as I screamed at him, Gen Fu ushered Paine into the classroom and got on the phone.

"Who do **you** think you are doing interrupting me and Paine?" he had a smug expression on his face and his voice was confident.

"You tired to rape her!!" Lu shouted from the doorway – I slammed Barthello's head against a locker without a second thought my rage was at its peak.

I was in a blind furry mercilessly beating Barthello, _I'll make him pay!! I'll make him PAY!! _He tried to throw punches but either they missed me or didn't phase me, we were both bloody and a crowd had formed around us – Barthello was on the ground near the lockers I was kicking him in the gut.

Wakka grabbed me from behind and put me in a lock.

"Enough he's finished ya!!" he started to drag me towards the door.

"Touch her again and I'll murder you!!! You hear?!!! Murder you!!!!" Lulu closed and locked the door behind us – Wakka forced me into a seat and I broke down into tears…I hated being mad – especially that mad.

"I called the guards and informed the head…he won't be going to this school again, or let near Paine ever again" I could see reflected in Gen Fu's the image of a bloody Barthello being led away in cuffs.

"You okay now? He hit you in the throat ya" I was swaying back and forth on the chair trying to calm myself down.

"…Yeah" I said quietly.

"Man! Did you give him a beating, I mean not even Lu could have done it that good…and she planned to, she actually jealous you got to him first…but Lu would have killed him" I took little comfort in Wakka's words.

Yuna came over with some water and bandages.

"Paine says 'thank you for helping her'" Yuna smiled and took my beaten bloody face and started to clean away the blood.

"Take good care of him Yuna, I'm going to check on Paine" Wakka patted Yuna on the back.

"You fought like a man possessed"

"……I think I was…"

"I was worried you might kill him…"

"…What if I did? It's not like he didn't deserve it"

Yuna looked at me then squeezed the sponge in the water and started to clean again

"Would you have?" she asked quietly

"Maybe…if Wakka hadn't have stopped me…"

"Have you ever been that mad?"

"…No…never…and I don't want to ever be again"

"That's good" Yuna smiled gently and happily

Rikku came over acting a little sheepish.

"Is he okay now?" she seemed a little apprehensive of me.

"Yeah he's fine" Yuna gave a smile to Rikku, I gave a thumps up and got a relived smile.

"It was really scary seeing you like that – it was like seeing a demon!" Rikku sat down at my side.

"I probably thought I was" I chuckled "How's Paine?" I added after Yuna hit a sore spot on my forehead.

"She's wanting to see the person who rescued her" Rikku had a soft voice, I looked at Yuna.

"Can I?" Yuna put her hands over my forehead and healed the wounds.

"I think it would do a world of good" she smiled gently.

Paine was curled up in a ball in the storage cupboard, she had some tissues grasped in her hand and her head tucked between her knees. Yuna and Rikku waited outside to give us some privacy, I walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Better n-" Paine's arms reached out and grabbed me by the neck, she pulled me to her.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" I settled myself beside her keeping her arms on me, I put my arms around her

"He tried it before…but teachers saw him…he said he'd get me one day and…do things to me. 'Live his fantasies' he said"

"You thought he was going to succeed in raping you?"

Paine nodded still not lifting her head to me

"He's going to jail for a long time Paine, he can't hurt you"

"But he will! When he gets out he'll come looking for me and finally get me! He'll leave me in a pile of my own blood after he's taken what he's wanted! And-"

"I'll be there to stop him" she lifted her head

"I won't let him hurt you Paine…not in a million years. I'd fight him beyond death itself, if it would keep you safe"

Paine's eye glittered at me and she finally steadied, there was a tender moment as Paine kissed me and we walked to the door in each other's arms.

"You okay Paine?" Rikku tapped her playfully on the arm.

"…Yeah" Paine grabbed Rikku in a headlock and noggied her. "OW! Paine's being mean!!" when she stopped Rikku, Paine, Lulu, Wakka and Yuna all laughed.

_It's good to have you back Paine,_ I thought to myself. That night we all had a movie night to help Paine feel better but – half way through the movie she fell asleep. Her head resting on my arm peacefully…I think she already felt better – and much happier.


	14. Christmas day

Chapter 14: Christmas day

Paine squirmed and lay her head on my chest her embrace tightened as she moved, I couldn't sleep anymore the floor was killing my back. Yuna and Rikku had the couch and were happily sleeping away, Yuna was curled up on half the couch and Rikku had the other – Rikku was using Yuna's hip for a pillow. I thought about waking Paine but decided not to she was sleeping peacefully, I took the cover from my bed and put it over her – I did the same with Yuna's covers and put them over Yuna and Rikku on the couch. In my sleepy daze I caught sight of something white, _Christie? _I thought to myself briefly and rubbed my eyes…_snow?!_ My thoughts had formed words without me knowing.

"Snow?!" there was a plonk as Yuna fell of the couch, Rikku was the cause.

Rikku ran to the balcony and hastily opened the door, then picked up a mess of snow and jumped for joy – she nearly slipped when she landed. Paine had been woken up by the commotion and was sleepily rubbing her eyes, Yuna was still in a daze and was laying on her back on the floor the covers clumsily draped over her.

"Best Christmas ever!" Rikku jumped again but this time landed on her backside, Rikku got up rubbing her ass and Paine and Yuna were stretching off the nights sleep. "So how about those presents?" Rikku grinned and clapped her hands together before sprinting over to the tree and searching through the presents.

"You won't find it there" Yuna yawned, Rikku's face fell.

"You didn't get me any? You're so mean Yunie!!" Yuna didn't flinch under her cousins' words.

"They're down there" she pointed to the bottom of her bed.

Rikku started piling through Yuna's clothes in till she finally found her present, Paine found hers by the tree but waited till Yuna and I had ours. I'd rushed out to buy Paine a present last night, while Yuna had put one of the presents she had for Rikku under the tree.

"Me first! Me first!" Rikku tore off the pink wrapping paper

"Who's it from?" Yuna asked hurriedly before Rikku opened the present

"None other than my dear cousin Yunie!" she gave Yuna a hug.

Rikku's eyes grow as she pulled out the gift but it turned to a look of confusion – it was a set of yellow pyjamas with a chocobo printed on them. "Um thanks…" Rikku faked a smile at Yuna – she noticed.

"There's more under the main tree" she reassured Rikku.

"Okay my turn!" Yuna giggled and checked the label "It's from Max" she smiled and undone the ribbon that took me hours to get right. Yuna's face lit up which was what I was hoping for "A moogle!!" she squealed and hugged the toy moogle I'd got her, she tossed her arms from side to side fully hugging the toy and almost making it's eyes pop out. "Thanks!" she gave me a tender kiss on the cheek and sat the moogle on her lap, she turned the moogles head to Paine. "You're turn" she made it say.

"It's his" Paine pointed at me.

"Ladies first" I insisted.

Paine unwrapped the small present that sat on her lap, she stared at the small box in front of her. Before Rikku could say Paine opened it, her mouth dropped open. The raised a glittering necklace from the box holding it high for all to see – Yuna and Rikku gasped at the beautiful necklace.

"Who's it from?" Yuna finally found her voice, Paine nodded at me.

"You got her that!?" Rikku asked unbelievingly, I nodded confidently.

Paine passed the necklace to Yuna and Rikku who looked at the beautiful crystal that hung from the chain.

"These are from Macalania woods?!" Yuna recognised the crystals that grow in the wood. "Did you cut them off?!" she sounded a little angry.

"No! I never cut or pulled a single one from the trees. The chain and three main crystal were all bought, but I thought they weren't enough so I went and got others…they're all from trees but they feel into the water. So I had to swim for them" I scratched the back of my neck. "Those water's are fiend infested I'll tell ya." Paine looked surprised and shocked as well.

She was probably trying to work out why I'd gone to such lengths to do this for her. Yuna went behind Paine and started putting the necklace on her – she looked breathtakingly gorgeous with it on. Paine blushed at our awe struck faces, which caused us to blush as well.

"Where's mine?"

"Wow cool!! Look at the wrapping!"

"Anyone found mine yet?"

"Ah ha! There it is!"

"Can we open them now? Please oh please oh please?"

"Alright Rikku, everyone got theirs?"

"Check!" we all shout cheerfully sitting in a circle holding up one of our presents.

_Everyone must have got something from everyone, _I think to myself as I look at the different coloured present in front of me and everyone else. They all have a black present each, which I'm guessing is from Christie. Yuna smiles at Christie.

"You want to go first?" the white haired assassin looks up at her.

"Lets get this over with…" she reaches for her first present.

"Gippal" she points to him "If this I anything to do with sex, you're Christmas I going to be very short" Gippal swallows hard as Christie opens the present her eyes fixed on him.

She glances down and frowns at the contents, she pulls out a book "How to become a better person in ten days…" Rikku stifles back laughter to a snigger.

Gippal has a huge grin on his face "Next" Christie quickly takes another present from her pile. "Hitomi" Christie starts opening the present, with the last piece of sky blue paper gone her eyes light up – she brings out a knife from the present and admires it "Thanks a lot" she smiles at Hitomi gratefully.

Nooj smiles as Christie picks up his present – she doesn't seem that impressed by the gift, she holds a pair of black boots her confused look set on Nooj.

"I thought you needed a new pair, you're other ones look tattered" Christie mouths an 'oh' and places the boots next to her other unwrapped gifts.

Christie looks at Baralai unsure as she dangles a crystal pendulum in front of her, he just shrugs and tells her he didn't know what she liked.

Rikku lights up and starts to bounce on the spot when Christie picks up a bright yellow package.

"…What the hell?" she holds a white towel with a red rose printed on it.

"Well, you do shower a lot" Christie just shrugs and thanks Rikku. Christie smiled as she pulled out the next present, a lovely sequinned black dress she thanked Paine gratefully and promised she'd wear it to the dance for her.

Christie juggled her last two presents, which were both small, Yuna, and I had a look of concern on our faces wondering if we got the right things for her. She opened Yuna's first and was delighted at what she'd got her, a pair of crystal earrings which matched her eyes – Yuna sighed with relief. _Moment of truth! _I gulped as Christie opened mine she stared at it for a second "My Chemical Romance!" she flicked through the three albums I'd bought her "Thank you" she smiled at me.

Nooj, Gippal and Baralai decided to open their presents from the same person all at once, they told us to open ours without waiting for them.

"I'm next!" Although Yuna had said it first Rikku stole the show, she did Gippal, Nooj and Baralai's first.

The three had just got her bathing suits – except for Gippal who'd got her a pair of love heart undies…she vowed to kill him afterwards.

Rikku picked up the grey present from Paine and hurriedly opened it, she shot a glare at Paine. "Meanie!!" she held out the gag and Paine started to laugh.

Rikku's eye glittered as she took out a yellow sundress – she gapped at Christie.

"Thought you might like it" she smiled at Rikku who was putting it on over her clothes. "Part of my job is sizing people up" the dress fitted Rikku's slim frame perfectly.

After taking off the sundress and neatly folding it – well as neat as Rikku can fold things, she picked up Yuna's present and glared at her "This better be good!" Yuna flinched a little. "Yunie!" Rikku hopped on the spot holding a pearl necklace "Thank you so much!!" she gave Yuna a huge hug – Paine reminded her of Yuna's need to breath.

"Wow" Rikku was caught up in the sphere I'd given her and promised me she'd watch it later – it was a recording of the Moonflow trip we went on.

Yuna pouted as Paine started to open her presents from Baralai, Nooj, Gippal and Hitomi – they were all books about martial arts Paine nodded her approval.

I forgot to say that Hitomi only gave Christie and Paine a present, she had cooked for the rest of us and her baking was fabulous.

Paine hesitantly reached for Rikku's gift – it was very small and only took Paine a couple of seconds to open it. Rikku had given her silver lipstick and eye shadow.

"Thought you'd have got me black" Paine stared at Rikku.

"I didn't want to it to be to obvious" Rikku shrugged.

Paine held a sharpening kit in her hands that was from Christie, Paine did spend a lot of her free time keeping her sword sharp – especially after she, Yuna and Rikku went hunting fiends.

"I hope you like it…" Yuna watched as Paine unwrapped her present – she pulled out a book titled 'Those warm sunny days'. "I saw you looking at it in the library" Paine flicked through a coupe of pages.

"Paine reads romance novels!!" Rikku looked stunned and horrified, Paine just nodded plainly.

Paine struggled with the wrapping on my present and borrowed a knife from Christie, a smile creeps onto my face as she opened it and pulled out the contents.

"Very gothic…" she spun round the white leather jacket I'd got her, the black flames climbing up the sleeves, she also noticed the leather gloves as well and chuckled.

"My turn!!" Yuna grabbed one of her presents aggressively sending me a glare so I didn't try and butt in.

Following suit Yuna opened her presents from Nooj, Gippal and Baralai's first. Nooj and Baralai got her clothes, Nooj's was a pink sundress for the summer and Baralai's was a white jumper – Yuna loved both giving a thank you to both, but her eyes froze on Gippal's. Yuna hid her face in her hands, the bright red of her face could be seen through her fingers. Gippal had given her a black jump suit with a long zipper and a whip – Rikku grabbed the whip went over to Gippal and whacked him in the back with it.

"Yuna's not a dominatrix!!" she screamed.

Yuna opened Rikku's next seeing as she was kind enough to take the clothes away, it was a pink tank top with a moogle on it and a pair of blue jeans – Yuna gave Rikku a big hug telling her she'd wear them as soon as possible.

"Wow!" Yuna's eyes light up as she took out a cream dress she'd been given by Christie, Paine and Rikku's mouth dropped open they knew Yuna would look beautiful in that dress. "Thanks Christie!" she giggled rubbing the material against her cheeks.

"You're welcome" Christie sat back warming herself against the fireplace behind us.

Yuna pumped a fist in the air causing Paine to chuckle, Paine had given her a new gunner outfit and Yuna compared the new blue skirt to her old faded one.

Yuna looked a little sad as she picked up her final present but smiled at the fact to was from me, she lost her breath when she saw what I'd got her. Yuna lifted a fairly sized crystal on a chain from the box, fire, water, thunder and ice all showed themselves in the crystal only appearing for a brief second each – her eyes shone at me and she smiled sweetly.

"Guess it's my turn then?" I sighed and reached for my first present that was from Nooj, Baralai and Gippal – I couldn't begin to imagine what they'd got me.

"Oh bugger…" my face fell into my hands as the group erupted into laughter along with Gippal, Nooj and Baralai who'd just came back over. There in my hands sat two books one called '1000 ways to express you're feelings to the girl you love' and 'best and worse pick up lines' Rikku took the pick up line book and started reading some.

Rikku's present was next, I was a mug with Paine, Christie and Yuna's name on it. Paine was on the handle, Christie was on the bottom of the inside of the mug and Yuna was on the outside of the mug – each had a little sexy picture of them in a bathing suit next to their name.

"Thanks Rikku!" I sounded a little to overjoyed by it.

"I didn't pose for that picture!" Yuna had a red face and was glaring at Rikku.

"I like mine" Christie was admiring her picture "But I wish I looked a little more seductive…and the bathing suit is the wrong style and colour" I felt myself blush violently at Christie statement.

"Same" Paine sighed at her own.

"If you make another one Rikku! Let us modal are own pictures!" Rikku grinned and took out a camera.

"After this?" Christie, Paine and Yuna all nodded at her. Gippal nudged Baralai and they both grinned.

"Hey, will we get to see them?" Rikku's grin widened.

"Of course! We'll even throw some in of Hitomi…and some nudie pictures!" Hitomi blushed a beet red and she also body blushed as well and started to protest about doing pictures in a bikini – and especially nude!

My gift from Paine was a wristband with the words 'Love is forever' neatly sown in gold, I got an awe from the rest of the girls and Baralai looked completely gob smacked.

Christie gave me something similar, it was a chain necklace with 'Heal my icy heart' inscribed on a metal piece – she gave me a peck on the cheek when I blushed.

Yuna's was last and she seemed to get excited as I opened it, the present was small and I found a small box inside – I opened it to Rikku's constant demand. It was a small locket I looked at Yuna confused.

"Open it" she said gently smiling – it had a lovely picture with her smiling in it and also carried a message. 'True love never die. Keep me close to you're heart and I'm yours forever!' I smiled lovingly at Yuna. _Best Christmas ever,_ I thought to myself as Yuna pecked me on the cheek.


	15. Dance the night away

Chapter 15: Dance the night away

All the guys were in Wakka and Lulu's room – all the girls were in Rikku and Paine's room, Buddy and Shinra had gone off to the library they weren't going to the dance. Brother was hanging around like a bad smell and was constantly glaring at me – I could feel the daggers hitting my back.

"Okay Brother it's getting weird…the staring"

"I will not let him take YUNA!!"

"Face it dude, Yuna asked him and not you – besides it's one sided. What do you think red or purple?"

"Does it matter Gippal?"

"Nooj you don't know the first thing about woman, they all like a snappy dresser"

"He will not take YUNA!!!"

"For the sake of Yevon shut up Brother!!" Baralai and I yelled and Brother stormed out the room slamming the door loudly

"Don't slam the door ya! Or Lu will kill me!" Wakka came out the bathroom in a yellow tux, Gippal sighed and opted for the red tux instead.

"You gonna get changed Max?" Nooj was slipping on a deep crimson tux

"I don't think I'm going…" I fiddled with my hair – I did it when I was extremely nervous

"But Yuna asked you?!" Tidus fell over putting on his trousers.

"Don't not go, it would break her heart. She sank into a depression when Tidus dumped her – she just locked herself away in her room for days…you could hear crying…" a tear slowly came to Wakka's eye. Tidus looked like he'd had his still beating heart ripped out – he had a guilty expression on his face and was staring idly at the carpet. "But for some reason she's let another person into her heart…Lu and me think it's too soon, ya. But Lu's just afraid that this time if her hearts broken again…she'll break and her smile will fade forever. So you gotta promise me brudda that you won't do anything to break Yuna's heart, ya?"

"…" I was caught in thought – I really like Yuna but I knew Christie had feelings for me, and…I didn't want to break her heart either.

"So he's got Christie and Yuna chasing after him?"

"And Paine…" Baralai added on a sour note

"Paine like likes him?!" Gippal jumped and Tidus quickly turned over to face Baralai

"Yeah…she was going to ask him just as I caught her and asked" Baralai sighed heavily "So white or black?" he sprung back.

"So you gotta promise" Wakka sat forward on the bed "Or Lu won't let you near her, if she thinks you might hurt her"

"I promise! No!" I sprung to my feet "I swear on my soul, that I'll never hurt Yuna!" a fierce flicker of determination shone in my eyes, I had my fist clenched and stood proudly with my head held high. _I won't let you down Yuna, _I promised myself silently.

"So I'm glad that's settled ya. Hey Tidus you taking Lenne to the dance"

"Only for a little while, I gotta get back to the house to make sure Zadane's okay"

I looked at Tidus confused, _doesn't he have a room?_

"Oh! Tidus goes home every day – I kinda forgot to tell you, ya"

"No problem Wakka! Man look at the time…I'd better go change" I quickly went out of the room and headed back to the room Yuna and I shared – luckily it was only a few doors down.

I stood in the room two tuxes spread out over my bed – I couldn't decide which one to wear. There was the sound of the door followed by the sound of high heels walking at a moderate pace on the carpet, a gasp followed and the steps retreated behind the wall to the entrance.

"Max?! What are you doing here?!"

"Yu-" she stopped me with her voice as I turned

"Don't look!!" I span back around flushing slightly – she must have been all dressed up and wanted to keep it as a surprise.

"I just need to get something…" Yuna said quietly from behind the wall "So don't turn round…okay?"

"Sure"

I heard Yuna's heels started tentatively from the corner, she was checking I wasn't looking, and I was true to my word. No matter how much my mind pleaded for me to look, I ignored it and before I knew it Yuna was out of the room – she gave a soft 'thank you' as she went out the door. I opened my eyes, which I'd closed as a safe guard in case I turned or was turned. I sighed heavily and fought to suppress the thoughts that ran through my mind. of all the outfits Yuna could have possibly been wearing. I must have stood there for ages as someone was hammering at the door furiously.

"Yo! You died in there? Just grab any old thing and get out of there! We're gonna be late ya!" I quickly grab one of the tuxes and slipped it on as I went out the door.

Wakka gave a small smile and rushed of down the corridor towards the rest of the guys that were at the end – I rushed towards them as they all made their way to the hall where the dance was being held.

Our dates hadn't arrived and so we grouped together at the entrance, the hall was alive with music and dancing – the back doors led to a pool, which Wakka warned me to steer clear of.

"They're you are!"

Gippal and Baralai light up as a dolled up Rikku and Paine made their way over. Baralai was getting edgy as Paine was getting closer – Rikku dragged both couples onto the dance floor before either guy could get a word in. Tidus and Wakka sprung to life and ran over to Lulu and Lenne who had just came in – I now stood alone watching the four happy couples dance.

"Daydreaming?" Nooj's voice startled me, I had forgot he was there.

"Noojie!" a voice rang in a childish, cuddly tone – Nooj sighed as Leblanc ran over to him, he was gone in seconds.

I watched as the happy couples danced and had a good time, all the while I wondered where Yuna was. When another slow dance started I saw four boys dressed in black trench coats, starting to build a small stage they all had light lavender hair.

"Who ya waiting on?" a giggle came from behind me, I turned on my heels.

Yuna was smiling at me, she didn't have a dress like the other girls had on – it was more of a robe. Her sleeves on the dress were detached showing part of her arms, a yellow cloth of sorts was around her waist to keep the robe from falling of her – it was tied in a bow at the back. Her hair was straightened and nearly touched her shoulders, her hair caused me to be drawn to her eyes – her normal blue braid she had in her hair was present but.

"Where's you're other braid?" I couldn't help but have a bit of panic in my voice, I was worried she'd cut it off.

Yuna just tapped her nose teasingly and her eyes got drawn to the dance floor, reflected in her eyes I could she the many couples slowly shifting from side to side.

"Would you like to dance?" Yuna asked in a small voice that was so sweet I felt my heart jump.

"Sure" and I felt Yuna's hand take my own and she led my to the dance floor.

Yuna stopped at a spot and turned to me, she placed her hands on my shoulders and lay her head against my chest – I hesitantly put my arms around her waist…this was my first slow dance. Yuna started to sway slowly from side to side and I let myself loosen, my heartbeat started to quicken and I started getting a flighty feeling in my gut.

"Like my dress?" Yuna finally lifted her head from my chest her arms wrapping around my waist "It's a summoners robe if you're wondering" she added.

It was a question I could have given a thousand answers to…but I found myself at a lose for words. I searched frantically for an answer my brain working at 100 miles a second, _say something! _I yelled at myself, _say something before you wound her!_

"It's gorgeous"

"What?" Yuna turned red

"It's gorgeous…you look gorgeous. No. You look breathtaking"

Yuna didn't say a word, her face had became soft and her eyes were twinkling, her smile was wide and she stopped moving. Her arms pulled me closer to her, closer than they had ever done before, she squeezed me with love and joy in her heart. For a brief second I thought Yuna would never let go – nor did I want her to, but she finally did. Her hold still held strong but she started to move towards my face, before I knew it we were locked in a kiss. I felt something briefly touch me on the lips, but Yuna readjusted her lips before it even occurred to me she just tried to french kiss me.

_My hearts going to give! _I pushed the panicked thought away and started to notice my heartbeat was indeed racing. I pulled Yuna closer and she deepened her kiss on me for it – it kinda just happened, I must have tried to adjust my footing or something.

"Ladies and Gentleman if I could have you're attention please?" Yuna broke away and let go quickly, the boys that had set up the stage had guitars and a drum kit on stage. "Tonight for a surprise, we've put together a singing contest and all are welcome to join. But first we'd like to take any requests you might have" Yuna clapped her hands and others started talking among themselves.

The band song many requests and played all excellently, Rikku and the others had come over talking about what to sing.

"Yunie you singing?!" Rikku shouted over the 'I'm not okay' the band was playing.

"Yeah!" Yuna hopped excitedly

"Max?"

"Couldn't hurt" I shrugged

"Oh, hey Christie!"

I only just noticed Christie making her way towards us

"I'm just her for the singing" she defended herself coldly before anyone had the chance to ask her where her date was.

"So what are you singing?" Lu put a finger to her lip thoughtfully

"Dead…" Christie folded her arms – _phew…glad she liked my gift._

We were killing ourselves, Gippal, Nooj and Baralai were trying to sing 'real emotion' and were failing miserably at it. It was clear they didn't know the words, and Nooj was just kind of hopping around the stage like he was some kind of pop star.

Rikku was next but was singing with Tiefa and Yufie, they were singing 'we are the cheeky girls' and the crowd loved it.

Paine came on stage in her black dress Christie gave her/

"This is 'The sharpest lives'" the band seemed to notice and waited patently at the side of the stage, the music came up,_ good luck Paine._

'_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_

_Cause I've spent the dancing I'm drunk I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave_

Paine finishes to a round of applause and walks off stage. Christie is up next.

"This is 'Dead'" more music starts up.

'_And if you're heart stops beating_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be waiting babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end_

_And if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have. You heard the news that you're dead?_

Christie gets a round of applause and looks to be sweating, she walks off the stage breathing heavily. I'm well aware it's my turn next and start for the stage, I get looks as I climb up the small flight of stairs.

"This goes out to that special someone. It's call 'Cancer'" Yuna is watching intently and I take one last deep breath as the soft music rolls.

_Turn away. If you could get me a drink._

_Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded_

_Call my Aunt Marie. Help her gather all my things_

_And bury me in all my favorite colors_

_My sisters and my brothers still_

_I will not kiss you…cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

There's a moment of silence in the hall and a couple of sniffs could be heard. Without saying another word I leave the stage and joined Yuna.

"For Yevons sake Rikku it wasn't that sad!"

"I'm…sniff…not crying…wahhh!!" Rikku starts to weal

Yuna is acting shy and I toying with a rim of the cup she's holding, she's humming the tune and swaying, her eyes are fixed on the cup with a soft expression.

"Yuna? You okay?" Paine asks worried

"I'm fine…" she responds softly, lost in her own little world

"Okay, Yunie's acting weird" Rikku snaps out of crying

"Hey look" Paine nudges Rikku and they both look at Christie that's standing beside me, when everyone looks at her she gets embarrassed and turns away.

"I think we have a situation" Lulu has a playful look on her, the type that says 'I know something you don't' Christie's cheeks have started to flush and she's fidgeting.

"What?" I ask wanting to know, they all just tap their noses expect for Yuna who's still daydreaming "Meanies!!"

"Hey that's my line!!" Rikku stomps her foot annoyed.


	16. Bitter farewells

Chapter 16: Bitter farewells

The time had come to say goodbye, everyone I knew was going back home for a month or two. Yuna, Wakka and Lulu were going back to Besaid Island – Rikku, Brother, Buddy and Shinra were going sphere hunting. Christie was going back home to her apartment, Paine was going to go train on Mount Gagazet and Tidus was going to stay at home. And who even knows what Gippal, Nooj and Baralai will get up to. Hitomi, Lei Fang and Leblanc had grown apart from the rest of us, Lenne lost interest in the group when she broke up with Tidus – she said she was too popular to be seen with a bunch of losers. And so this meant I would be alone.

"And this is my address so write me…I did give you my sphere number right?"

"Yunie! He's got the message already!"

"Coming Rikku! Enjoy you're holidays, don't be a stranger!" Yuna waved goodbye and started waving again from Wakka's car, Wakka beeped the horn as they drove off – Tidus followed in his and gave a 'peace out' sigh as he passed.

"Rikku will you move already!!" Brother was on the boarding platform of the Celsius looking cross, Rikku was busy waving goodbye to Yuna and then Gippal.

"Coming! See ya Max!" she and Paine waved from the closing bay of the Celsius.

"See you in a couple months…I hope" Christie was walking up to her car

"Why not earlier?" I asked confused, she turned with a smirk on her face.

"Well you don't want to be one of my marks do you?" she laughed as I stood rigid and drove off giving a lazy wave over her shoulder. _Now I need to wait for mom or dad to come pick me up. _I made myself comfy on the grass in the student parking lot – all I had to do was wait.

A orange sky filled my eyes as I sat up and yawned, _damn feel asleep! _I hurriedly looked around for sighs of my parents, _they would have woken me up if they were here…what's the time? _I looked at my watch '20:57pm' _were the hell are they?! _I tapped my foot in the grass and kept checking my watch – it was now '22:30pm' and there was still no signs of them, the summer heat had been replaced by a every cold wind. The teachers had long since left and the school stood in silence, it felt unnerving to sit alone in the parking lot. _Ah screw this!! _I stood up and stormed away filled with anger for my parents. But something in me refused to give up on them, _where will you go? They're probably just late or got stuck in traffic…go look for them, the grounds and gardens are huge. Nothing! They're nowhere! _I stormed of back to my room, _guess I'll have to stay on campus, oh joy…not!!_


	17. Closer than ever before

Chapter 17: Closer than ever before

I'd survived two weeks of being by myself on the campus and I have to admit…it's been really fun, I've found places here I didn't even knew existed. There's a Blitzball stadium, a games lounge, quiet rooms, network computers, a huge garden to explore, dojos, swimming pools, gyms and even a virtual reality centre and get this – you can play the games before they're even out. But playing 'Devil may cry' is kinda hard to play in first person and it's exhausting to. Dead or Alive is okay to play but can hurt from time to time, Final Fantasy isn't actually on the virtual play hard drive so I can't even play it…but it's in the games lounge so no worries. But I have to point out one thing and that is – if you play 'God hand'…take breaks frequently, as it's very hard work to play…my arms almost dropped of after the first chapter and the end boss had me sweating bullets! As you can probably tell I've spent a great deal of my time playing games, I have sent messages to some of the others…I haven't told them I'm still on the grounds.

_Yo Max! How's it going brudda? Hope you having a good holiday ya? Oh, before I forget. Yuna told me to tell you hi._

_See ya! Wakka_

_Wake up sleepy head!!! Yawn…I'm so tired that sphere was soooo hard to get, and Brother won't shut up about Yunie not coming with us – he's so clueless when it comes to relationships. Anyways…how's you're summer going? What have you been up to? Talk to me!! Just press the reply button…promise you will or I'll, I'll…get Paine to come burn you're house down, no! I'll drop fiends in you're garden and you're house._

_I mean it! _

_Rikku. PS, please-please-please write back._

_Hey, thanks for writing. But you're getting in the way of things. And what's up with you're address? Anyway, thanks for writing – it's nice to get email from someone other than clients._

_Christie_

_It's so cold, I'm going to freeze! This mountain has given some pretty weak challenges, the only thing that's getting to me is the cold – you probably already gathered that though._

_See you…that's if I don't freeze to death up here!_

_Paine_

_Thank you so much for writing me. It's great to be home but, I miss seeing everyone – except for Wakka and Lu because I see them everyday. I just love the moogle you gave me for Christmas, I cuddle it every night while I'm sleeping. How are things on you're end? I so hope you're well and having a great time._

_Lots of love, Yuna. Ps, I named her Mooglie…I really do like it._

But then something strange happened, a message from Christie came '_knock knock_' and within seconds from reading it there came a knock from the door. I stared at the screen and between the door '_answer it…_' another message popped up – brief panic shook through me as I raised from my computer and went to the door. My hand hovered over the handle – _is this some sort of joke – _my own fears were put to rest as a gentle knock came from the door, I opened it slowly.

I gapped when I saw Christie standing there with a laptop opened in hand with a smile on her face, she closed the laptop not taking her eyes of me for a second.

"So this is where you've been…can I come in?" I gestured for her to come in and she followed.

Her movement was natural and I found myself watching the slight sway of her hips as she walked.

"What do you want?" I asked while closing the door.

"Well I'm not here on business if that's what you're asking." She was surveying the room – her eyes fell on the computer screen she chuckled to herself "I see you got my messages" another smile played on her lips. Again I pushed the question of why she was here "Well," she started placing her laptop on Yuna's bed "I wanted to see you, and to see if my hunch was right. And it was. So now you're going to be staying with someone" I felt stupid to ask the question but felt pressured by Christie to ask it.

"Who?" her hand raised ever so slightly and soon it rested on her chest.

"Me" she took her hand away from her chest the leather-driving jacket she was wearing followed for a second and then fell. "But could we stay in my room…it's a bit unnerving to think I have to stay in this room" by this time I was already settled at the computer shutting it down.

"Let's go then…" I tried to stifle a sigh but it escaped on it's own.

At first it was hard staying with Christie…provided that there was only one bed and numerous times I walked in on her checking her email – something she found very annoying. Which caused her to yell at me to get out, she just said it was for my own safety and hers. But soon we had become so use to each other that it didn't matter anymore…she even asked me into the shower once, which I declined even though that I was surprised and stunned she'd asked. I had always liked Christie but I felt my love for her grow and soon we became close, not boyfriend girlfriend but a sort of bridge between the two.

"Hey, Max" she broke me from my line of thought. We were sitting under a blossoming cherry tree in the gardens the sky was crisp and clear, the sun beating down pleading you to wear light colours and something short. Christie was wearing a black tank top that touched the top of her blue jeans and a usual pair of her black in-closed heels.

"Hmm, yeah?" I asked sleepily I'd been napping in till now, Christie was laying on her back using my stomach as a pillow she was watching the sky from under the shade of the tree. She turned over to face me and gazed up, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Would I ever be able to get a dance with you at one of the party's?" her tone was natural.

"Yeah, if you ask" she sighed and turned onto her back.

The cherry blossoms seemed to dance around Christie as they flittered to the ground gracefully, the branches of the tree swayed slightly in the gentle breeze and the light played with Christie's pretty features.

"You know," she started my attention gathering on her "If we ever were together and it didn't work out…I'd be pleased to see you in Yuna's arms, at lest I'd know you'd be safe with her" she sighed heavily. "And why would you want to be with me anyway?" she slumped slightly her eyes turning slightly cold.

"Because I already love you" she sat up and looked at me a look of shock, amazement and disbelief dancing on her face.

"But what about Yuna?"

"We aren't exactly going out and it is true I have feelings for her as well" Christie glared at me

"So I'm just a side play then! Well thanks a lot!" she slammed her head on my stomach at force

"No! I mean that I feel for you both, and that I wouldn't do anything to hurt either of you…" I sat up and gazed into her cold eyes that glared at me with spite. "But look at me…I've already hurt you – and it was with my own words"

The coldness suddenly disappeared from Christie's eyes and she pulled my head down to kiss me on the lips. She was smiling a smile I'd never seen before and a smile I thought Christie could never pull.

"Then I guess I'll just have to share you with Yuna then" her fingers played with my hair on the back of my head "Just promise you won't have a favourite" I could only smile back at her, but my smile could not match hers.

"That's a promise" she kissed me again.

"Now can we go back inside? It's getting a little too hot out here for my liking" the sun was really starting to pound down so I didn't argue.

We took our time walking trough the gardens and enjoying each others company, Christie had really opened to me and we talked quite happily to one another – but I steered well clear of her work or personal life. Closing the door behind me the all too familiar walls of Christie's room encircled us, the room was uncomfortably hot and I opened a window to let the air come in. Christie went into her bathroom a towel draped over her arm, it was her usual habit to take showers that lasted half an hour.

But to my surprise she came back out – took a DVD case from a shelve and booted up her computer – she has a desktop and a laptop. "Come here, I need to show you something" I raised from her bed which I was sitting on and came over. "Just to warn you…I'm not like this anymore…" she dragged of a look of shame spread across her face…I only just noticed the tittle 'Messy Bayman' it confused me completely, _sounds like a badly named movie._

"Are you ready?" Christie asked without looking at me, she hovered the cursor over the start button.

"Fire away!" I put my hands on Christie's shoulders, she clicked start…my mouth fell open and I backed away from the screen. The speaker's were filled with moans and groans of pleasure, the screen had the images of Christie and Bayman naked on her bed embraced – her legs where clamped around his highs.

"_Stop…ah! That's enough!"_

"_I wasn't finished…"_

"_Neither am I" _Christie said huskily and then the sound of turning followed…the moans started up again, I flicked a glance at the screen – they were doing it from behind.

"That's enough Christie…no more…" I felt horrified and at most shocked…never in my life would I have seen her doing that, taping herself having sex with someone.

My heart fell more when I saw the other DVD's that sat on the same self "They're all the same…" she added bluntly the ashamed look still on her face.

"…You must think me a whore now? A complete slut and a horrible person?" Christie sat back in her chair slumping slightly and sighed deeply. "I had planned one for you too…for every guy" my attention turned to the screen were Christie walked up to the camera and blow a kiss at it before turning it off. "Helena and the other girls that I hung out with did it to. We would swap and even watch them together…I was such a fool. I would even blackmail the guy I recorded to get a little more cash…Dona was the worst for it, she'd fit in every single position along with other things and then ruin his life. I never thought about what I was doing, it was just a like the flings I've had in the past – except I could watch the whole thing on video anytime I wanted" a sigh escaped her. "But I'm no longer that person, and I don't ever want to be…damn I was such a slut!" she laughed at the screen as she watched herself.

"Yeah, you where!" I laughed with her and put my arms around her neck giving her a quick squeeze followed by a peck on the cheek.

Christie knew my touch was real and seemed grateful that I took it so well, she sunk deeper into my arms and put the DVD off.

"So…about that DVD then?" she purred teasingly at me a cheerful smile spread across her face.

"My virginity on a DVD…nah!" Christie was playing with my hair and her smile just widened.

"Glad I didn't get my hopes up" she pulled me close and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Christie went to take her shower and invited me to burn the discs if I wanted to, I told her they were her property and they could serve as a reminder – I also told her never to let Gippal spot them or she'd never see them again.

"You're too good for me!" I heard her shout cheerfully over the pounding of the shower. _Maybe so…but you can forgive the people you love, people can also change for the ones they love…you just don't know who you'll fall in love with. _With that I collapsed in the chair Christie was just sitting in and let my head drop back, _and I hope I never have to choose between Yuna or Christie._


	18. Reunited

Chapter 18: Reunited

"MAX!!!" a voice shouted happily and a pair of arms came around my neck.

"Rikku, I'm kinda in the middle of something!" Christie was punching holes in my health on 'Unreal tournament 2004' _just gotta close in and…nuts!_

My character is blown into bits by Christie's flak cannon.

"Ouch, looks like that hurt" Paine appears from nowhere and sits in the seat to my left – Rikku sits beside her.

"Unreal sucks! Let's play Counter strike, I'll set up a server!"

Tidus jumps in a chair and starts booting up constantly yelling at the computer to go faster, my screen goes blank and goes back to the games board.

"Awww Christie" I moan at her for stopping the game, she just shrugs.

"More sniping, more people to kill" she says simply.

Before long Wakka, Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, Buddy, Brother and Shinra come in and start playing – Paine and Rikku join in after Paine can't take anymore of Rikku's whining.

"Where's Yuna?" I ask Paine as the game loads.

"Oh, she's changing into some outfit Rikku gave her" her eyes fixed on the screen.

"You're gonna love it!" Rikku gives a thump's up with a huge grin on her face.

At that moment something cold and sharp comes under my arms, two blue gloved hands hold two small daggers like weapons. _I think Rikku has those, but those are the weapons for the-_

"You'd better not be holding out on me?" a soft voice purrs in my ear, Rikku's face has light up the grin now even wider.

"Yuna?" I question nervously.

"BOO!" Yuna's face comes into view the thief blades are removed and I spin round in my chair.

Yuna looks…I can't even describe it, words fail me completely. The skimpy blue and red outfit completely takes my breath away, Yuna twirls the blades on her fingers and puts them at her sides before standing in a cute pose – her long braid can easily be seen and I do my best not to stare.

"Aw man! Wish you dressed like that when we were together!" Yuna giggles at Tidus's and he starts to chuckle.

"Can someone hold help me hold Gippal, before he starts humping Yuna's leg!" Nooj has a wild looking Gippal in a bear hug.

"Games loaded!!" Wakka yells and Gippal quickly launches himself back in his seat, Yuna sits in the seat beside me giving a warm smile and looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm am king of this game! You all dead! I will impress Yuna with my shooting skills!" Yuna seems unimpressed by what Brother just said, she's just sitting watching me with her hands resting on her lap.

"Brother, you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with a shotgun at point blank" Buddy says blankly, eyes focused on the screen.

"Can I have a go?" Yuna asks me in a quiet voice.

"Yeah sure!" I push away in my chair and Yuna takes the controls.

She puts a round through a fast approaching terrorist's head, Brother starts going nuts and screams profanities at the screen in Al Bhed. According to Rikku he said that it was unfair and it's too easy to die, and how did someone shoot him with a sniper rifle that close.

Several rounds later and when everyone was getting bored, we stopped playing and everyone went about their business. Yuna and I got to be alone – Rikku actually had something she needed to do instead of hanging around with her cousin.

"It's getting a little hot" Yuna tried to cool herself waving her hands about pulling air towards her _– didn't think you could get hot in an outfit like that_.

"Well there's a tree over there, we could go shade under it" I pointed out the tree that me and Christie were always shading under during the holidays.

I sat up against the tree and Yuna sat down beside me, she pulled a piece of paper from her hip and opened it up.

"I drew this for you…" a shy look came over her.

It was a well-drawn picture of a beach on which a boy and a girl were embraced in a kiss, the sun was low and casted a hint of powerful romance to the screen. I had nothing to give Yuna in return and I started to feel bad about it.

"What's wrong?" Yuna's expression stared to grow sorrowful. "You don't like it do you?" she asked in an extremely quiet voice and sounded hurt.

"No, it's not that, it's just…I have nothing to give you in return" Yuna only smiled and curled up her legs placing her arms around them and letting her head fall.

"A kiss would be thanks enough" her eyes glittered at me.

I moved closer to her and she didn't raise her head, her eyes were just fixed on me her head tilted on her knees – I was uneasy about kissing her.

All the girls that had kissed me Yuna, Christie and Paine had all kissed me, not me kissing them! My heart started to pound as I drew closer to Yuna, and I could feel butterflies flying around in my stomach. Yuna's lips shimmered and I remembered their touch – as soft as silk and so smooth.

"Well we hope we're not disturbing you two" my senses snapped back and Yuna and I turned to see Wakka and Tidus.

"But we need to borrow Max, ya?" Yuna seemed slightly disappointed.

"…It looked like that kiss was going to be good to…we'll meet back in our room, okay?" I gave Yuna a smile and a nod, then went of with Wakka and Tidus, _talk about a mood killer._


	19. Unseen Yuna

Chapter 19: Unseen Yuna

Wakka and Tidus had taken me back to Lu and Wakka's room, Lulu was busy setting up a sphere to watch. Tidus was complaining to Wakka saying that Yuna would hate them forever, he held up a small leather bound book – which he was grasping and constantly checking the door.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road ya! Lu, we ready?" Lu gave Wakka a look and turned back to the screen, after a moment she stood up.

"That should do it…is our audience ready?" a small smirk came to Lu's face as she set her gaze on me.

"He'll be fine, ya. Now we need you to sit down" I sat on the couch and Lu flicked the screen to life.

"_And here we stand on the beautiful Besaid beach!" _the voice was Tidus's.

In the background was Rikku and Paine talking and Wakka tossing around a blitz ball, the camera turned to face Yuna who was sunbathing – one of her eyes popped open as Tidus blocked her sun.

"_You're in my sun" _she giggled playfully, her green eye shimmering more beautiful than the waves nearby

"_Ah…if only I could pull the sun from the sky for you Yuna, then I'd never been in you're sun at all"_

"_Awww Tidus, that so sweet"_

"_What do I win" _he chuckled

"_A kiss"_

The camera sank for a moment and faced away from Yuna, the trademark sound of a kiss could be heard.

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

"Lu, fast forward" the screen blurred and moved on, Lu finally stopped the recording and let it play.

It was a hot day and everyone was messing around in the fields, Paine had strawberry yoghurt all over her hair and was chasing Rikku like bloody murder. But the camera stopped on a figure that sat alone on a bench, it was dressed in dark colours and looked to be sobbing silently.

"_Yuna…you want to come talk to the others…ya?"_

"…"

"_Everyone's worried about you Yuna…they care about you. We-"_

"_No they don't!" Yuna choked "You're all just hiding you're true feelings for me! You all hate me!! Tidus hates me! Dona hates me!"_

"_But we do care Yuna…Lu and all the others don't like seeing you cry"_

Yuna is crying softly to herself, the camera drops slightly and is placed on something. Wakka goes over and starts to comfort a sobbing Yuna, the camera is picked up by someone and they go over to the bench – it swings round so Yuna's and Wakka's faces can be seen.

"_Don't worry Yunie! You'll find someone else and you'll both live happily ever after!"_

"_Stop it Rikku! I'm ugly! No one will ever look at me! Only Tidus did and he doesn't love me anymore!"_

Yuna raised a tear stricken face, her eyes were red from crying so hard and her palms were drenched with tears.

"_And turn that off!!"_

"_Better do what she asks Rikku, ya?"_

"…_Okay, sorry Yunie"_

The sphere crackles and the picture breaks up and fades…

"Yuna was like that for months, ya…she wouldn't even come out her room. Give him it Tidus" Tidus handed me a leather bound book, he nodded to open it.

_If found please return to Yuna in room 103._

"Her diary!? I can't read this!!"

"That's why you'll read it in here…we'll put it back before she knows, don't worry. Wakka, Tidus, lets leave him in peace"

_I can't read her diary, I won't read her diary! _I put the diary on the couch beside me and turned away – but my mind nagged me to look and I had the feeling the others wanted me to. I turned to a page and read Yuna's neat handwriting.

_Dear diary,_

_Things couldn't be better! Tidus took me to the beach today and everyone was having a great time, Rikku annoyed Paine again though…I really wished those two could get along._

_Tidus is so sweet, he always makes me happy…I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him. That's a thought I'm going to keep under my belt!_

I turned over the page

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a really hot day today, Wakka passed out from sunstroke!_

_Lu nursed him back to health under one of the trees…I wish Tidus had done it to me. Tidus has been a little depressed lately._

_He said he didn't want to talk about it, I worry for him sometimes._

_He says he has a surprise for me tonight! I can't wait!_

_Surprise……what could it be?_

_Dear diary,_

_Me and Tidus had a great night last night…he was so gentle at the movie night…I'm a little disappointed that things didn't go further._

_I also meet his little brother Zidane as well, he so cute!_

_I had to work with Tidus for one of our projects and Tobli put us together. His house his so big and I'd love to live there…maybe someday we'll get married and I can!_

It sort of hurt to know that the couple didn't survive…she had such hopes for them. I noticed a dog-eared page and turned to it, what was written shocked me.

_Dear diary,_

_It's horrible! Barthello tried to have his way with Paine!_

_She's really beaten up and traumatised by it, she in intensive care._

_Paine is reliving it in her head…and it sounds awful._

_Tidus saved her…thank Yevon for him being there. He says that Barthello had Paine's pants off and was undoing his zipper when Tidus caught him. Paine was unconscious and Tidus saved her in the nick of time…I don't want to think what could have happened!_

_Paine's so still that it's frightening, they even have her on a breather…Lu has swore revenge on Barthello. But I want him to die!! And Dona who loves him! I hope Paine recovers and can smile again._

_The only ones Barthello will be hurting is his cellmates…Ha! Don't drop the soup Barthello! Now you'll know what it fells like._ I turned to another dog-eared page, which had tear marks all over it.

_Dear diary,_

_Tidus dumped me today! I thought he was joking at first, but he told me he didn't love me anymore and was going out with someone else…turns out its Lenne! That little bitch Lenne, who hangs around with Dona and her merry sluts! That white haired girl teased me and said I wasn't good enough for Tidus in the first place! Dona made fun of me to and Tidus laughed…he's so horrible now! He even joined in and called me ugly…maybe they're right…_

I could only stare gob-smacked at what was written, Tidus had made her feel bad about herself – but it wasn't a huge step to see Christie doing it…she had picked on Hitomi when she started. It only got worse as I read the next page.

_Dear diary,_

…_I want to die…I don't want to live anymore!_

_Dona's group makes fun of me daily, and Dona hates me for some reason. She even tried to cut off my braid!!_

_That white haired girl – Christie I think is her name, keeps stealing my pencils from me – she just takes them straight out of my hand. Dona says I'm getting what I deserve…_

_Ugh! Why won't Rikku and Wakka leave me alone? They keep banging on the door trying to get me to come out…maybe if I go out they'll leave me alone…but they must hate me too._

I feel a tear drop from my eye and I quickly swing the diary out of its path, the tear lands on my knee and I wipe my eyes before going on.

_I hate this…the guys keep trying to cheer me up, Gippal keeps cracking jokes…but I can't laugh…all I can do is cry._

_On another bad note a new student has come, she hasn't said much about herself…and Christie, Tina and Helena seem to be picking on her…another new student is coming tomorrow._

_They'll probably be scooped up by Dona's gang and start picking on me._

The next entry is in two separate entries

_Dear diary,_

_I feel a little better this morning…even though I'd give anything to wake next to one of my friends. Oh well! Off to maths, yawn._

_I'm in maths while writing this but this is important…I got a look at the new student! It's a he! He was talking to Hitomi and her friend Lei Fang, Rikku moved me on before I could do anything. I never got it see his face…but he seemed scared, I hope he's all right._

_I have a new roommate! And it's the new student!_

_His name is Max and he's really kind…he found me crying and comforted me. He was hurt as well, but I healed him. I never asked Max how he got hurt but…I suspect maybe Christie hurt him – she has hurt other people before and takes great enjoyment in it._

_And truth be told…I think he has great eyes, do I have a thing for blue eyes? Time for bed, see ya!_

A smile dances on my lips as I read the last final words, I'm also glad that Yuna actually wrote about me – I didn't think I made a good first impression. I skip forward a few pages.

_Moonflow trip: day 2_

_Dear diary,_

_Well we're here! And it's so beautiful, I've always loved the Moonflow. We all have to share a cabin, which is good and bad at the same time. Good because I get to share with Max, bad because Christie also has to share…but she seems okay._

_Max doesn't have a bed so he's sharing with Christie three nights, then with me three nights…I'm kind of nervous!_

_I was so cold last night that I asked Max to come over and help keep me warm – he hesitated at first but finally came over. I forgot I was naked and he got the shock of his life – I don't think he's had a girlfriend or seen a girl naked before. Christie came in with us and held onto him from behind – I think she really likes Max, but I got the front so ha ha! I think he also poked me…you know 'down there' and I got really excited, he backed of when Christie said something to him. I hope this doesn't happen every night!_

I flicked on a few pages and read another entry

_Dear diary,_

_It horrible! Barthello tried to hit on Paine again, she looked so scared! Christie threatened him with a knife – Max took Paine away…I hope she's all right._

_He tried it again! Barthello tried to rape Paine!_

_Max got in such a rage that he beat Barthello senseless, Wakka had to pull him away – he looked like a demon fighting! I had to clean his face which was all beat up…Barthello was worse though and I'd never help him for what he tried to do to Paine!_

_Rikku seemed a little scared to come over – she probably thought Max might get in another rage…he didn't and was happy that she worried over him. Theres a dance tomorrow and I'm thinking of asking Max but…I'm a little afraid to ask, but I really really like him. The reason I'm not sure is that Paine kissed him when he went to talk to her, that's twice she's kissed him! And I've only kissed him once…he seemed a little shocked when I did, his lips were so soft and I just loved the warmth that came from him._

_Till next time!_

_Think I've read enough…_I placed Yuna's diary on the couch and left, Wakka and Lulu were coming back to their room – they just smiled weakly and said they'd get her diary back to her in a couple of minutes and Yuna was waiting for me in her room. _Wonder what she wants?_


	20. All I want is you

Chapter 20: All I want is you

As I came into the room I was greeted by sobbing, Rikku and Paine were tending Yuna who was in a stream of tears – Paine spotted me and came over, she ushered me out the door and made sure it was closed properly.

"That was a doctor on the phone…her father is very ill and they say he may not live to see tomorrow. We're all going to the hospital with her, Rikku's Uncle Cid is going to drive us there"

Paine placed an ear to the door, she then put a finger to her lips and we went back inside. Yuna had stabilised – it must have just been the shock of hearing it so sudden.

"I was wondering why I never saw my dad on holiday…" she sniffed and stood up weakly.

We walked Yuna to the car park and carefully talked as Cid drove – we didn't want to set the water works off again.

"Daddy?" the pail man in the bed turned his head and smiled weakly

"Yuna my sweet daughter" he stretched out his arms and Yuna gave him a hug "And you brought you're friends, what joy!" Yuna sat in the chair next to the bed.

Her father started to say he was sorry for leaving her in this world alone, and that he should have spent more time with her – Yuna just sat there listening to him…she was almost in tears.

"Do you miss you're mother?"

"Yes" Yuna choked

"And will you miss me?"

"Yes!" she lowered her head and her fringe covered her eyes

"But I treated you so horribly when you're mother past away…I simply left you and never returned, how can you forgive me?"

"…" Yuna was sobbing quietly her fathers' words seemed to pull up bad memories…one's I think she wanted to forget.

I turned uneasy in my seat – I felt I wasn't meant to hear this, or let alone be here, her father's face light up.

"And who's this?" he asked, Yuna turned and only threw a glance at me before looking shyly away.

"That's Max!" Rikku jumped out her chair.

"And what happened to Tidus?" he frowned at Yuna.

"We broke up…" she said timidly and looked down at her feet. He went into a rage.

"Broke up?!! How on earth did you break up, huh?! He was the only man I actually felt comfortable, with the fact of letting him touch my daughter!! On my death bed I command at once, you don't ever see this boy again!!" Yuna sat very still and after a few brief and tense moments.

"…No" her father looked furious "I don't care what you think Max may be…but you're wrong dad. He actually cares about me, and does or says nothing to hurt me. I'm not asking for you're blessings or anything else…and why would you care?! All you ever done since mom died was shun me! You never once listened to my worries or asked why I was crying!!" Tears were running down Yuna's cheeks – she was dumping everything that her dad had ever said to her.

In a way, she was letting him see how bad a father he had become. "And when you came over to Uncle Cid's house after two years! You collapsed on a table and when I tried to help you, you slapped me! For no reason! You slapped your own daughter without a reason!" he was speechless and so was Paine, Rikku got up and hugged Yuna who was in a stream of tears.

There was so much tension in the room that Paine could have cut it with her sword. But a sudden sound broke Yuna from her crying – the heart monitor was in a constant beep, it broke off after a second.

"…Dad?" Yuna went closer "Daddy?" she shook him to try and wake him "Daddy?!" she shook him more tears falling on his covers. "Don't leave me alone!! Please don't die!!" Paine quickly came over and put a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"He's gone Yuna…there nothing we can do" Yuna took her hands away she was trembling, she turned to face Paine and was given a hug, Rikku and I joined in.

The trip back was deathly silent no one spoke a word, the walk back to our room was silent as well – Rikku was the only one to say goodbye and she did I quietly. Yuna hadn't had time to change so she was still in her thief outfit, the hospital staff had given us looks for it, she was sitting on the couch quietly looking at the floor.

"Max…" she asked softly, I could bearly hear her.

"Yes?" I can over and sat beside her, she instantly cuddled up beside me her fingers wrapping a lock of hair around them.

"Promise you won't leave me…I lose everyone that's close to me…" Yuna started to choke with tears.

"You're not the only one to lose someone to death Yuna" she stopped and looked up wide-eyed.

I saw in Yuna a friend…more than a friend, so I trusted her and loved her to the ends of my heart. She hugged me as tightly as she could.

"Thank you…" she said and we both feel asleep in each others arms.


	21. The boring day

(Hope everyone is enjoying themselves so far if you really enjoyed the story thing then you can look forward to more as i've got more coming up! More weird dreams too!)

Chapter 21: The boring day 

First period of a new day…and how boring it was, our maths teacher Mr. Ronso was in another of his put-you-to-sleep lectures. Yuna and I weren't any closer by what happened or what we said, it was just the same as it always was except – Hitomi, Lei Fang and Leblanc were now part of Dona's gang. Gippal was pulling faces behind the teacher's back, Yuna was doodling on scrap paper, Rikku was looking totally confused, Paine was sleeping and who knows what the others were doing in they're classes. I was completely gone, my eyes just glazed over and a strand of drool hanging from my mouth.

"And then we square root the x axis by the y and- Yuna, Paine are you two listening?!" Mr. Ronso's voice bombed through the classroom.

Yuna nodded vigorously and Paine snapped out of her dream and nodded at the question.

"And would you wake up!!" I jumped in my chair and fell over backwards, I quickly stood up and turned the chair over then sat back down with a red face. Before he could continue or blast me, Yuna and Paine's ears out, the bell rang and we quickly packed away, _thank Yevon!_

"You three got in trouble! You three got in trouble!" Gippal and Rikku chanted.

"Do I have to stuff you two in a locker?" they shut up at Paine's threat.

"So what we got tomorrow?" Yuna asked happily.

"Swimming…" Rikku dropped her head.

"I thought you liked swimming Rikku?" asked Gippal almost walking straight into someone.

"Yeah, I do! But not when Bass does it…or when Brother swims. Mr. Wong is the best teacher for PE, hands down! And the group we're in SUCKS!!" Rikku ignored the looks we were getting.

Nooj and Baralai were sniggering about something at their lockers.

"What ya looking at?" Rikku jumped between them and burst out laughing.

Gippal went over and burst out laughing to, he fell to the floor crying with laughter. Paine stared at them like they were all just brain dead idiots and went to her locker, there was a loud slam from across the hall as me and Yuna went to look at whatever they were looking at. Christie was glaring at both of us.

"Look at it and I'll kill both of you!" she snarled, we quickly lowered our heads. "So what do we have next?" Christie asked Paine ignoring Yuna and me.

"History with Auron…" Paine sighed letting her head hit her now closed locker door with a thunk.

"That means the bitch squad will be there" Christie sighed letting herself lean against the wall, she then noticed that Yuna and I were just standing around like two plums. "Aren't you two getting you're books?" Yuna smiled and waved her books at Christie.

"Already have them!" she said victoriously.

"Yo dudets, dudes over here!" Tidus waved at us from his table "Kept you're seats!" he pointed one by one to the seats that took up the third front row.

Wakka was face down on his desk catching some Z's, Rikku shouted 'hi' in his ear to wake him up. I took my usual seat and Yuna and Christie sat on either side of me…as usual. Rikku and Paine filled the last two seats and Gippal, Baralai and Nooj took the seats behind us, Gippal pecked Rikku on the cheek as he went past – _forgot those two were dating._ At that moment the squad walked in. Dona, Leblanc, Hitomi and Lei Fang and some other random sluts and whores all decked out in pink, I peered over Yuna and caught Tidus's attention.

"When they're something bad!" Gippal sang.

"And it ain't no good!" Baralai waved his hands in time of the tune.

"Who you gonna call?" Nooj added after Baralai nudged him.

"Bitch squad!!" Tidus and I shouted – Tidus went on to do the guitar solo.

"You make that up you're self's?" Lei Fang crossed her arms unamused by our little song.

Suddenly Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Christie started up only adding to the humour, which let Tidus, Wakka and me - Wakka just woke up, do another guitar solo. The girls walked past us as we all laughed our heads off, Hitomi hit me in the face with her hair.

"Paine! Sword!" Hitomi squealed, grabbed her hair and ran up to the back of the class…well as fast as her heels allowed her to run, she kind of shuffled to tell the truth.

"Take you're text books out and turn to page 183!" Auron ordered as he came in, as I did so something hit me in the back of the head – I let my head fall at force it hit with a loud clunk. "Leblanc stop throwing things!" Auron snapped and Leblanc seemed to melt.

"Yes Auron" she went into one of her 'Auron-is-so-cute' daydreams – you could tell by the face.

We learned about 'Sin' which I'd only heard of a couple of time, Auron would just ask you questions out of the blue, he mostly aimed them at Yuna who got every single one correct.

_Could he slow down just a bit?! _Auron was dishing out all of Sins history in the three hours he had us, it was a lot to take in and write down.

Rikku was having some sort of panic attack, Paine and Christie had just given up. Gippal had reached maximum capacity and was having some sort of brain seizure on the floor. Nooj was staring off into space, Wakka was slamming his head on the desk trying to knock himself out. Baralai had fallen asleep and I was rubbing my temples trying to take it all in.

The only two not in complete disaster were Yuna and Tidus who were writing away quite intently, bitch squad were just talking about boy's and nails and who they've all slept with.

"And that is how Sin was defeated…any questions?" Yuna raised her hand, _please put it down Yuna, please!_

"How many times was Sin reborn?" Auron clasped his hands together.

"An excellent question Yuna! Now Sin was born at the end of the machina war-" my head fell to the desk.

_I'm going to die here…_I promised myself I'd strangle Yuna later, which looked true for Paine as well.

_Blah blah blah, he just keeps going on and on, ah damn! My heads gonna explode!_

"And then-" Auron is interrupted by the bell and Rikku lets out a loud 'yes!' I get up like a rocket going airborne. "Don't forget to read page 200! We'll have a quiz on Monday so be ready!" _thought that would never end!_

"That was fun" Yuna giggles

"You have a weird sense of what's fun and what's not Yunie"

"You look like a walking zombie Christie, ya?"

"…" Christie ignores Wakka or is just giving him the cold shoulder – she does that when you annoy her.

"Christie…Hellllloooo?"

"Um Rikku, I think that's a bad idea!"

"Why?" before Rikku could stop waving her hand in front of Christie, Christie grabbed it and twisted a finger back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!! Christie! You're so mean! Owie!" a smile came over Christie's face.

"Had enough?" Rikku frantically nodded her head while trying to squirm out of Christie's iron like grasp.

"You ARE mean Christie" Christie swung round and looked at Paine, she shrugged and pointed to Yuna.

"It was her!" Yuna gasped and looked horrified.

"Paine! I didn't, I swear!" an evil look came over Christie.

In a few seconds Christie had both Rikku and Yuna in her grasp, both were trying to get away or constantly saying they were sorry. Rikku was forcing Christie to drag her down the corridor, but Christie started threatening to break Yuna's index finger if she didn't stop.

When we made it to our lockers Christie released her captives, Yuna quickly ran behind me and Rikku ran behind Gippal the last thing one their minds was standing next to Christie.

"Interesting dress sense Christie, but I don't think it suits you" she turned round to face Dona and her sniggering goons – Hitomi and Lei Fang now come under that category.

Leblanc looks second in command. Christie lent against her locker her leather jacket cracking from crossing her arms, her eyes were throwing daggers at Dona.

"She's not going to go away is she?" Yuna whispered to me as Dona still tried to talk to Christie.

"Think I've got an idea how to get rid of her" I whispered the plan in Yuna's ear.

A smile spread across her face and she dived into her locker – we have lockers together if you haven't already figured it out. Yuna hands me this really itchy fruit we found, taking it by the stock I aim at Dona, _one shot! So it's gotta work! _I toss the fruit at Dona, _direct hit!_

The fruit goes down Dona's tube top and she starts trying frantically to shake it out, everyone burst out laughing when they realise what just happened.

"At lest we found a use for that fruit!" Tidus says through tears of laughter, Dona and her goons run to the nearest toilet to help their leader.


	22. Swimming followed by cramp

(Sorry it took so long...but i've made up for it! I'm uploading a whole bunch of chapters for you guys, so please dont hate me! Anyway enjoy!)

Chapter 22: Swimming followed by cramp

"Max we slept in!!"

"What?! Again?!"

Frantically I got dressed almost ripping my trousers in the effort, Yuna and I dashed down the corridor and followed our route to the changing rooms.

"We made it?!" Yuna pants and leans against the wall.

"The changing rooms aren't open yet…did you two run all this way?" Paine looks at us confused.

"Hey there open now!"

Yuna has her hand on her chest and is trying to catch her breath, I wave to Yuna as we go into the changing room – but she's using Rikku for support.

"So what were you doing to make you so breathless?"

"Yuna overwork you last night?"

"Damnit! Stop teasing me!"

"Yeah, stop teasing him ya"

There only a moment of silence in till Brother comes in

"Where is Yuna?!"

"…In the girls changing room, where else would she be?"

"Maybe still in bed…"

"You're an idiot Brother!"

"So being you Gippal!!"

"…Was that even English?"

"Forget all of you! I'm going to see Yuna!!"

"Man…what a pervert"

Screams from the girls locker room and whaling from Brother

"They hit me?! Why did they hit me??"

There's a loud smack from everyone's cubicles as we all smack our heads in frustration.

"Beat ya!" Rikku announces from one of the showers.

"Yeah, beat ya!" Yuna hops a little under the shower with her hands up at her face.

I resist the urge to shout 'cute' and take the shower along from her. Paine comes and takes a shower as far from Rikku as possible, Baralai's mouth drops open at the skimpy suit Paine is wearing. Nooj and Gippal's drop open when Christie comes in, the suit she's wearing is complete black and has string criss-crossing over her bust and opening of the suit.

"Shower?" she asks me standing close, the water sprinkling off my shoulders is landing on her and making her skin shine.

"Huh?" I look at her confused and she smiles.

Christie pushes herself right up against me and wraps her arms loosely around my neck, Yuna lets out a gasp and Rikku looks gob-smacked.

"Then I'll shower with you" Christie purrs and turns round then leans against me, her white her lays on the sides of her face and I can imagine a huge smirk plastered across her face.

"Hey Yuna, maybe you should take lessons from Christie" Paine smirks at my red face and Yuna goes red as well, she turns round into her shower.

Christie grabs my hands so I can't turn round and places them on her hips. Gippal nudges Baralai.

"Seduction or what?" he whispers.

I quickly hop out the shower and make sure Christie doesn't hit her head on the wall, Yuna dashes over and wraps her arms around my left arm – as if to protect me from Christie, Christie just interlaces her fingers with my right hand.

"This years threesome!" Tidus laughs and falls headfirst into the water at Baralai's joke, Christie just gives a 'you-know-it' smile while Yuna blushes violently.

"Is it me, or do Gippal and Baralai have sick minds?" Rikku slips into the pool

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Yuna asks with concern on her face.

I'm a little startled by the question so instead of lowering myself in gently…I kinda fall straight in.

"NO!!" I splutter as I come up, Yuna looks relieved.

"That's a shame…because I'd come and make it a foursome" I sink below the surface after what Paine said and push of the wall while I'm at it.

I was sitting on the bottom of the pool cross-legged – Bass was seeing who could hold their breath the longest. Most of the others were floating near the surface, so all they needed to do was lift their head to get air. Wakka, Tidus and I were sat in a circle having a fake poker game – he made the rules up as we went along, I saw Yuna and Rikku finally give up and go for breath, it was just us now.

'Three aces!" I signalled and slammed a hand slowly down 'Ah! Six queens!" Wakka grinned air bubbles escaping from his teeth "Full house!" Tidus shouted but he quickly shuts his mouth, he swallowed but couldn't stay under, he quickly retreated to the surface spitting out the water in a comic fountain style. Wakka and me just stared at each other bored 'Wanna go up?' he pointed towards the surface, I shrugged and so did he – we eventually went up, Wakka breaking the surface seconds after I did. My fringe was being a pain and kept getting in my eyes, Yuna thought it was cute when I pushed it aside like a curtain and giggled ever time I did – Christie just told me to get a haircut.

"Alright everyone out!" Bass bellowed from the side, the day was over and we now had the rest of the day to fill.

"So what we gonna do now? Yunie can I borrow you're shampoo?" Yuna gives a nod and Rikku squirts herself some.

But the bottle slips out her hand and skips across the tiles – Rikku starts trying to pick it up with soapy hands but time and time again it goes airborne. Paine catches the bottle and pours herself some, she starts to offer everyone else.

"Hey! That cost me six gil!" Yuna looks crossly at Paine. "Ask before you use! Now give it back!"

Nooj who has the bottle throws it back to Yuna but – someone else catches it.

"Well, well, summer fresh – didn't know you were into this loves" Yuna's face drops when she sees Leblanc.

"I want some!" Hitomi jumps forward.

"Me too!" Lei Fang skips round the shower corner. Before Leblanc can pour a drop I snatch the bottle from her

"It's not nice to steal" I grin while avoiding Lei Fang's swipe at the bottle, I pass it back over to Yuna who thanks me with a soft smile.

"If that lot are coming…I strongly suggest we go get changed" Nooj is already half way through his own suggestion, we all look at each other and then go to get changed.

"Well that was boring…"

"Yeah! I've had better periods!"

"……R-Rikku?" Gippal stutters

"Hi!!" Rikku chirps

"Why in the name of Yevon are you in the boys changing area?"

"Because Dona and her goons kicked us out of ours…"

"Paine?" Baralai's voice jumps with excitement "Who else is there?"

"Everyone…that being me, Christie, Yuna and Rikku"

"I found some!" Yuna calls happily

"Just don't look under our cubicles!"

"Ewww!! Tidus has a sicker mind than Gippal"

"No I don't!"

"No he doesn't!!"

My hand reached out pulling the lock aside, damp and dressed I went to go outside to wait for the others – but I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yuna?" Brother peeked under one of the cubicles – he frowned when no one was in it and moved on to the next one. _That damn idiot!_

"Brother!" he raised his head to me "Stop peeking under the cubicles!" there were four screams that followed.

Brother scratched the back of his neck insure of what he did wrong

"I just was…looking for Yuna" he really looked stumped.

"Brother you sick perv!! Wait till Yuna comes out to talk to her!" Rikku snapped from were she was getting changed.

"What is preerva?! Rikku! You make word up! Shame on you!" _he truly is an idiot…_

"Check a dictionary you big idiot!" Brother gasped

"I am not an ideot!" I quickly moved to the door not wanting to get dragged in.

Just before I could go out the door I heard "Um, Max?" I sighed heavily, _looks like I'll be in here a little longer. _

"What?" there was a pause in till Paine said

"You haven't seen Christie pants around have you?" I quickly glanced around – I'd have to ask 'what do they look like' even if I didn't like it. "We were kind of messing around, then when Rikku shouted – I accidentally let go of them and set them flying…" I listened to Paine as I searched around.

I felt something soft brushes my fingers, I pulled out a pair of black pants and went over to the two.

"What one you in?" there was a slamming to my right so I tossed the pants over the top.

"Thanks" Christie said coldly, I left as another argument roared up between Rikku and Brother.

"Took you're time" I laugh as the rest came out all at once "So what we watching at the movie night?"

The girls start to mummer about 'should-we-tell-him' they push Yuna forward.

"Um…we sorta decided not to, but we're going to do something else, something funnier!" Gippal, Nooj and Baralai start to high tail it

"See ya suckers!!" _okay…that's not what you call normal. _I gulp

"So what are we doing?" the girls smile mischievously.


	23. Humiliation

Chapter 23: Humiliation

The stands are roaring with fans and there is a constant cheer for 'Blitz!' but high in the stands stood a Tonberry, Moogle and a Hypello each holding a tray with drinks and all manners of foods.

"How the heck did they talk us into this, ya?" the Hypello sighed shaking it's oversized head which almost fell off.

"At lest you're not dressed like and Moogle! It's really hot in here!" the Moogle batted it's hanging fluff ball out it's face.

"ZZZZ" the Tonberry was sleeping, it's head and lantern uncharacteristically low.

"At lest we get to see the show, ya" Tidus sighed his Moogle head almost falling off

"I'd rather play Wakka…" he sounded defeated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean brudda – the roar of the crowd and the thrill of scoring and playing…would you wake up already ya!!" the Tonberry's head shot up and quickly looked around

"Did I miss it?!" I asked worried.

Tidus and Wakka slapped there mascot heads – Wakka knocked his off and quickly picked it up

"Nah! Yuna and the girls haven't been on yet" Wakka fixed the Hypello's head as some students took drinks of his tray.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen! For you're entertainment tonight! Lady Yuna singing 'Real emotion' with her band 'The stinger bees'!"**_

The bright lights dimmed and spotlights focused on the stage, Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Christie were raised up and held by a floor of water. The crowd went wild as the music started up and Yuna started singing.

"I can't remember there being two guitars and a drum in this song, ya?" Wakka crossed his Hypello arms.

"Yeah there is! The big statue thing plays the drums and the two guitars are the boy and girl on the floating platforms! Don't you pay any attention to cutscenes Wakka?!" Tidus shouted over the song, Wakka shrugged and started jigging to the music.

"Lookie what we got here girls!" the three of us looked at the oncoming girls – _it just had to be Dona and her gang…they're not going to let us hear the end of this. _"Why don't you three drop those costumes and we…go have some fun?" my mouth dropped she didn't realise that it was us.

"Hey! Put up you're hood, come on please!" Hitomi was jumping around in front of me in a extremely short pink mini skirt, I put the Tonberry's hood up and she squealed with delight.

Wakka and Tidus were too caught up in the Blitzball game to notice or help – so I had to fend them off with a raspy voice and constantly saying I wasn't interested. I breathed a sigh of relief as the group walked away, I looked at the paper with all the girls' numbers in my hand – I nudged Tidus out of his daze and showed him the sheet.

"Well, we can prank call them now" he chuckled and showed Wakka who wasn't interested.

The three of us were now sitting outside the Blitz arena waiting on the girls.

"Losers!!" Hitomi and Lei Fang shouted as Dona's gang went past.

_Wonder how'd they feel if I told them who the three in the costumes were? _I resisted the urge.

"Hiya guys!" Rikku shouted at the top of her voice as she ran over, she slipped on the wet grass and slid across to the table. "Yuck! My butts all wet!" she screamed at Yuna, Paine and Christie like it was they're fault.

Yuna gave a smile as she came over "Did you enjoy yourself?" she asks me softly, I nodded not wanting to hurt her feelings.

We started back to our rooms with Rikku hopping and skipping happily in front of us, Tidus showed her the sheet and they grinned from ear to ear. They dialled one of the numbers on Christie's mobile – which she kindly gave them.

"_Hello?"_

Rikku started to jump and pulled back beckoning us over with a finger, Tidus pointed to Hitomi's number and put a finger to his lips to stop anyone speaking.

"Hello!!" Rikku shouted down the phone at the top of her voice and hung up. Hitomi, who was just rounding one of the corners of the building, dropped her phone and rubbed her ears. We dived into one of the doors on the grounds and ran along the corridor laughing "We've got to show Gippal!" Rikku smiled.


	24. Legendary trip

(Their finally away from the school whoohoo! And it's something big! But i'll let you guys sound out by yourselfs! Enjoy!)

Chapter 24: The legendary trip

Parts of the school were going up for repair before Halloween, Auron had organised a trip to follow the pilgrimage route that Yuna had taken to defeat Sin. It stirred a few bad memories in her because she started having nightmares, but she was still eager to go. And dragged me down to the training area to fight fiends to earn the gil to go. Yuna talked about going in her summoner robe, but Rikku told her she would need more than one set of clothes. Yuna was all giggles and smiles in the morning but at night, she was hunted by her memories. The battle with Sin, losing her mum, her dad abandoning her, the battle with Vegnagun, getting picked on by Dona, the incident with Paine and Barthello, losing Tidus to Lenne and some guy named Seymour. The only way to lessen these was to have Yuna sleep in the same bed as me, but she still has them every now and then.

"No, get away. Leave me alone…take this…Tidus help me…" Yuna squirmed around her already tight hold on Mooglie tightened "Tidus help! It's got Wakka and Lulu…Tidus? Tidus!! You killed him!!" I started to try and wake her up.

"Yuna!"

"Get away from me Sin!!"

"YUNA!"

"Get…away…from…me" her eye opened slowly and filled with tears "It's killed them…it killed them all…I was too late"

"You were having a nightmare Yuna…everyone's alright, please don't cry" I held her close and she wrapped her arms round my neck sobbing.

When I first came here, I thought that Yuna hadn't gone through these things. That she was just here to learn things and never done what she'd done in the games…I was wrong. Yuna finally calms after a few minutes and pulls her arms in holding Mooglie to her chest, I glance over at the clock to see how long we have in till we need to be at the bus.

"Can I be you're partner?" Yuna asks in a small fearful voice. "I don't what to be alone…and Rikku can't comfort me" I brush a strand of her hair out of her face and smile.

"Yeah…if it'll make you feel better" Yuna's face light up with joy and her biecoloured eyes shone like blue and green stars.

"Thank you" she smiled sweetly.

We had around two hours to pack, so I made sure to take just about everything – Yuna said to bring something warm as well.

"Man this is heavy! What in the name of Sin did you pack Yuna?" I was struggling with Yuna's luggage on my back – it would have been easier if I didn't need to carry my own luggage as well.

"Everything I needed" she giggled innocently.

"Please tell me you didn't forget anything…like that summoner robe thingy?" Yuna smiled and made her white bag jump on her back.

"I've got it all in here" I noticed the dress she was wearing, all blue

"What dress is that?" Yuna put her hands on her hips.

"A gamer like you should know…it's the songstress dressphere dress – I've got my gunner outfit in my bag to, along with others!" Yuna was walking backwards with her hands behind her back.

Yuna hopped up to the door "I'll find us some seats!" she happily climbed the steps leaving me to put bags in the luggage compartment. _If my back breaks, I'm going to have Yuna push my wheelchair, sweet revenge!_

"Hey Wakka, Where's Tidus?" Wakka looked just about as beat as I did – Lu must have made him carry the bags.

"He's going home instead of coming on the trip, he's gotta take care of his little brother Zidane. And his twin brother and his mum are coming to visit. I got to sit down, ya" Wakka took a seat beside Lulu who was watching out the window.

Person after person came on the bus, everyone in our History class except from Tidus was on the bus.

"Right, it's about nine hours in till we reach the ferry port to take us to Besaid Island – so find some way to entertain yourself" Rikku lets out a moan. "What's wrong Rikku?" Auron crossed his arms his eyes fixed on Rikku over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Nine hours is too long Auron…can't we go by the motorway?" Rikku hung her arms over the top of Yuna's seat.

"We are taking the motorway Rikku…" she quickly dropped the subject and sat in her seat beside Paine.

"What are we going to do for nine hours?" Paine asked looking around at everyone – no one had any ideas…yet.

Three hours had pasted and for two we were stuck in a traffic jam…which we were still in. Cloud had played all his albums, Christie played her My Chemical Romance albums I gave her, we'd watched the endless line of cars move ever so slowly. Shouted Marko Polo randomly, listened to Rikku moan about how bored she was. Played rock-paper-scissors till it came out our ears, had pieces of rubber thrown at us. Exhausted Gippal and Wakka's jokes, listened to Rikku moan about how bored she was, went to the toilet, told scary stories – in the sprit of Halloween. Watch Gippal and Rikku pull faces at drivers, draw pictures, sleep, complain about how bored we were. Listen to the radio, and have I mentioned listening to Rikku tell us how bored she was? But now the whole bus was in song, it was 'the wheels on the bus go round and round'. Maroda our English and Mix class teacher, also the one who was driving, had started it to try and cheer up Auron – Tobli had joined in and then Rikku caught wind of it and started singing.

As I said the whole bus was in song, even Auron was singing, but it didn't stop others trying to out sing each other. Which Dona and her group were trying to do, Cloud and Squall were trying to out sing Sehifer and Sephiroth. Tobli was pretending to be a conductor and Maroda was honking the horn in time to the song. Other drivers were giving the bus deathly looks, but we made them endure it for an hour. Thankfully when we finished singing we got out the traffic jam, that was the biggest relief – but we still found ourselves bored after a while. Rikku amused herself by waving to passing motorists, when Paine tried the motorists mostly stayed away from bus.

"The ferry!! We're saved!!" Rikku started to bounce around.

Cheers came up from the back followed by a roar of laughter – seemingly Brother farted and knocked Buddy out cold with the smell.

"My ass is killing me!" Gippal collapsed outside on the grass.

Maroda ask everyone to come pick up they're luggage. I recognised the boat as soon as I saw it – it was the one Yuna had used to travel to Kilika. I noticed it by the paddle wheels…and the mounted harpoon gun. Watching Rikku take her suitcase on board was hilarious, she kept staggering around – like in the comedy shows when you keep thinking their going to fall over. She'd balance awkwardly on one foot, then go sprinting forward a few steps before pivoting on another foot. The sun was low in the sky and Tobli suggested everyone to get some rest, as we had seven hours in till we reached Besaid. Since everyone found a spot or room to sleep in this was no problem. Yuna had grabbed a room when she got on board…she was asleep on the bed when I came in, her backpack and luggage laying on the floor. Feeling tired I flopped onto the couch, my eye drifted shut – guess I was more tired than I thought.

Shadow stalking Bevelle

The moon was high over the streets of Bevelle, lengthening the shadows and making the polished streets shine a great silver. Stood round in a circle were hunters, they were discussing a plan to catch the vampire that roamed the streets at night – taking any she choose from the shadows.

"Okay guys, she's out there hunting us so keep constant contact between one another. It's the little button on the side in case you forgot Brother, Rikku" Tidus pointed to the button and Brother came closer for a better look – Rikku was shaking her head ashamed.

"Shoot to kill?" Paine asked resting her gun on her shoulder, Tidus nodded.

"But this is Yunie we're talking about!" Rikku shouted fiercely.

"Ask her if she cares…if she has the chance she'll take us" Christie added coldly much to Rikku's dismay.

"If we do this Rikku, Yuna can be free, ya?" Wakka put a comforting hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"Shinra you going to keep taps on everyone?" I asked hesitantly, he gave a thumps up.

Gippal, Nooj and Baralai were talking among themselves while Buddy was trying to comfort Brother.

"Move out!" Tidus marched off and so the hunt was on.

I held my pistol high so that it would only take a short second to aim, there was constant chatter over the radio. We had radio silence last time we hunted but…we lost Lulu because of that. Since then Wakka has changed, I heard him sobbing quietly in his room one evening – he's never fully recovered from the shock of finding her laying there. Tidus had found Wakka trying to wake Lu as Yuna just stood there watching the misery she'd brought, he charged with a knife but Yuna disappeared into thin air before he could. Maybe that's why I'm so nervous, the fact that she can just disappear like that – you'd probably not even know in till the last second that Yuna was behind you. I quickly swing round startled by a sudden sound, just Brother over the radio…thank Yevon!

"Everything is clear here, moving on"

"Um guys"

"Good work Brother, Buddy who's it going?"

"Um guys!"

"It's okay so far, no noises"

"Um guys!!"

"What Shinra?" Christie asks annoyed

"I think I need some help here…"

"Why?" Rikku sounds a bit twitchy and scared

"…Yuna's here…"

"Get out of there!!"

"…"

"Shinra?"

"…………"

I take the radio away from my ear…I'd heard enough, she'd got Shinra. It was very clever of her really, by taking away Shinra we wouldn't know where we where or who we were closets to…very clever indeed.

"Is the wind strong tonight?"

"Why Brother?"

"Because I can hear wind howling. It kind of freaking me ou-" the line goes dead all of a sudden.

"Guys look out for a breath of wind! It's how she…" Buddy doesn't finish.

This isn't good! Buddy was only six streets away from me – there's a sudden footstep, I spin round but there nothing.

"Don't shoot!" Rikku pops her head round a corner to my left, she runs straight over to me "Yunie's following me…I'm sure of it!" she whispers.

We stand back to back and watch down each end of the street, my hands are trembling and I can't stop shaking.

"Hi guys!" we jump and spin round to the right backing up a few steps – Yuna's standing there smiling all decked out in black.

"S-Stay b-back Yunie!" Rikku's voice trembles

"Maybe you should call the others?" Yuna asks with a grin.

Rikku does so and doesn't like the fact they said they'd be here in a minute. Yuna takes a step forward and we quickly take one back.

"Stay back!" Rikku pleads almost in tears.

"Why? You going to shoot me? Go ahead" Yuna lifts her arms mocking Rikku to shoot her, there's a sudden gunshot.

"She won't, but I will!" Tidus puts the gun straight to the side of Yuna's head.

Baralai steps from a allay behind her and puts a staff to her back, Nooj and Gippal aim there guns, Wakka aims a shotgun, Christie a sniper rifle, Paine puts her sword across Yuna's throat.

Yuna was just smiling her sweet smile, but her eyes told me something different they said 'come get it!'. Faster than lightening Yuna reeled back, Tidus let of a shot which hit Nooj in the shoulder, Yuna knocked Baralai over with a flick of her wrist. Gippal fired at Yuna who dodged both shots and closed in, she elbowed him in the throat at full force leaving a gaping dent. She put a foot on Nooj's head – he was bent over in pain, and smashed his face to the pavement with bone crushing force. Wakka unloaded a single shell, which Yuna dodged with a mid-air spin, Yuna drew a knife as Wakka pumped the shotgun – she stuck it right in his neck. Tidus had been shooting the whole time and was reloading when Yuna came right up to him, she bite him on the neck and jumped away from Paine's sword blow – which cut a slash straight down Tidus.

Paine swung again but Yuna caught the blade with her bare hands, Paine lost her hold on her sword and Yuna put it right through her stomach in a flash. Christie fired but Yuna blocked the shot using Paine's sword – which she had just pulled from her, Christie fired again as Yuna charged her – Yuna put the sword in the ground and launched herself into the air.

She spun gracefully in a spin and as she started to come down, she produced two guns from her jacket and let down a hail of gunfire – Christie was dead before she hit the ground. Yuna calmly walked over to Baralai who was just starting to get up – the pavement had been cracked. She picked up Paine's sword as she went and put a foot on Baralai…she put the sword straight through his chest a second later. Yuna turned to us with bloodlust in her eyes, she pulled the sword from his chest and strided over to us.

"Max!!"

I woke with a start my heart leaping painfully in my chest.

"It was just a nightmare" Yuna settled herself on the couch her blue and green eyes shining with concern. "I know what will cheer you up! Come on!" she dragged me out of the room.

The sun was beating down on the deck, and the first person I saw was Wakka ideally bouncing a Blitz ball. Yuna was taking me over to one of the railings.

"Look at the water…isn't it so clear?" I followed Yuna's finger as she pointed to a shoal of fish swimming by – the water was indeed very clear, I could almost see to the bottom.

Yuna was telling me about the time she and the others fought Sin from this very boat. I knew about it but died on the next boss right afterwards…that damn jellyfish thing! Yuna stopped and began to giggle – the rest of the guys were playing shuffleboard and Nooj was telling them the rules.

"Just shut up already! You sound like a bunch of old men!" Christie fumed from one of the sun chairs – she was in her swimsuit sunbathing, lots of the guys around were checking her out.

I turned my attention back to the waves and sea – it was truly amazing…here I was spending my time with computer characters and most of all. The two girls that I loved deeply loved me back all the same – it had never really hit me in till now, not even when Lei Fang had bumped into me on my first day. Rikku all of a sudden came up for air.

"Rikku! What the hell are you thinking? There's fiends down there!" Rikku only grinned back up at me.

"Chill out!" she said happily boasting the fish she had impaled on a spear, _I she gets eating by god-knows-what I'm not taking the blame._

Rikku swam over to one of the paddles and grabbed on, at the peak she jumped back onto the deck and started shaking the water from her hair. She froze and pointed a finger "Besaid! Besaid!" she shouted leaping into the air.

It was defiantly Besaid alright – I sighed at the thought of having to carry all that luggage again.


	25. Besaid Island

Chapter 25: Besaid Island

"Everyone remember how to get back to the dock, as we'll be staying on this boat for the first part of the journey" Auron's words were a little wasted as everyone was already half down the dock – running full pelt down to the sea in swimwear.

All I could do was lay down in the hot sand.

"Hey, stick in the mud!" Rikku forced me to my feet and started pulling me towards the water.

I kept telling her I was still in my clothes, but she wouldn't have any of it. Yuna and Rikku were playing tag and just put me straight into their game – it was kind of hard to move around in wet clothes, but it was good fun none the less. I'd had enough of the water and started back to the beach, I could feel the warm sand through my drenched baggy shorts and my shoes were completely waterlogged, my white shirt and tank top were almost see-through and I found myself hopping they'd dry faster. Yuna waved to me and beckoned me back in, I shook my head shouting back 'maybe later' Rikku had dragged her in with her clothes on as well.

Wakka was just floating on his back peacefully in till Lu came and sat on him, Gippal and Baralai were pissing off Leblanc by splashing her – Nooj was conked out on the beach with a book draped over his face snoring away. Brother, Buddy and Shinra were building a huge sand castle, that was in till Cloud fell face first into it – he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a bucket, they just laughed and started building another. Christie was fishing up on one of the rock faces, and some of the boys were trying to surf – Squall got tangled in Christie's line and she treated to stick the hook through his mouth if he did it again. It was basically a day at the beach with fun and laughter. General high jinx and many stupid comments from Rikku and sarcastic comments from Paine.

I had been sitting on the beach for about three hours now, Yuna had come to join me and to dry off.

"Want to see the rest of the Island?!" she asked excitedly, I nodded eagerly and followed Yuna as we ran to the path to the village.

Besaid was truly beautiful, the lush plant life, refreshing waterfalls and calming scenery – it looked far better than any of my wildest expectations or dreams. Yuna stopped when we came to the hilltop and told me lots of stories about the village and growing up there, she also told me about the first time she meet Tidus in the temple and her feelings for him.

"He certainly stuck out!" she laughed. "I never expected him to come and talk to me by the fire. Even though I wanted to get to know him more – the monks from the temple shooed him away" Yuna started to stare off into space her eyes glittering in the low sunlight.

"You never expected to fall in love with him, is that what you're trying to say?" Yuna looked startled by my question.

"No, I didn't. But I did find him interesting and he said he was from Zanarkand, I never would have thought we would grow so close" Yuna hovered her hand over her heart and was once again caught up in her memories.

"You need to be alone?" she shook her head.

"Just some quiet…" she said softly looking off into the distance, I sat on the ground and took in the view as Yuna sat there remembering.

The gentle breath of the wind played with Yuna's hair, making it flick and dance in its breeze. Her small blue braid jingled slightly, which could clearly be heard in the silence. No sadness was on her face, all there was, was a grateful smile as she dived in happy memories.

"Well!" Yuna broke the silence jumping up "Should we head back?" she asked cheerfully, I nodded and we set back for the beach. "I'll take you to see the temple tomorrow!" Yuna promised with a smile.

"Even if we have to sneak away?" Yuna nodded

"Yup!"

I was ripped from a peaceful dream by the sound of an airhorn

"Wake up lazy bones!!" Rikku's shout was all too familiar.

I groaned and put a pillow over my head holding it tight so she couldn't pull it of – Yuna did the same and I heard Rikku ask Paine to sound the airhorn again. "Come on you two, up!" we groaned again.

"I can get them up" Gippal's voice came from the door.

"How?" Paine asked eagerly.

There was a few footsteps that stopped next to the bed, the mattress tipped up and we slipped of the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Paine was laughing her lungs out.

"I've got to remember that for Rikku!" she wiped a tear from her eye and Gippal dusted of his hands.

"Okay…I'm up" Yuna and I said in unison.

Sleepily I walked towards the deck, but forgot about the small flight of steps in front of me. I stepped into thin air and connected face-first with the floor – it didn't help that Yuna did the same no brainier and landed on me a short second later. Wide awake I shot up to my feet, Rikku was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically, while most of the others were just shaking their heads ashamed to know us. Gippal was laughing so hard he had to use a railing for support, Christie found it irritating that her peace had been shattered so she knocked Gippal over the railing.

"Can we just go before I strangle Rikku?" Christie sighed and Rikku stopped laughing

"You're no fun Christie!" Rikku whined.

"I'm an assassin, I'm not paid to have fun…" her comment seemed to annoy Rikku even more.

"Then at lest TRY to have fun!" Christie put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Pushing Gippal over the edge was fun" she smiled.

"HEY!!" Gippal's shout came from over the edge. Christie gave a lazy wave to him showing she didn't really care.

It turned out that Yuna and I wouldn't have to sneak off to see the village, Tobli was taking a group there – it was only me and the others, Nooj and Baralai were sunbathing when we left. I could hear Gippal muttering under his breath about revenge. Rikku was doing stupid things, like trying to put her hand under the waterfalls when they were miles out, and reaching for coconuts on palm trees over the cliffs. "Help!!" everyone spun round to see Rikku dangling helplessly from a branch of a tree. Wouldn't have been to bad if she weren't over a edge of a cliff, clinging onto a single coconut that looked like it was about to break off at any given moment. Yuna and Paine had already ran over to the rope barrier and were reaching for Rikku's boot.

"No good, Yuna we're going to have to" Yuna sighed.

"I know…" Yuna balanced on rope.

At first I thought Paine was going to hold onto the gunner outfits side skirt but…she grabbed Yuna's long braided ponytail and lowered her out. _Yaouch! That's gotta hurt! _Tears were forming in Yuna's eyes as Paine lowered her out, Rikku clung to Yuna when she got close enough – she took the coconut with her, Paine reeled the two back in.

"That was the most stupidest thing you've ever done Rikku…" even though Paine said this in a hard tone, she did looked relieved that Rikku was alright.

"I'm sorry" Rikku sniffed in a small voice and offered to split her coconut with them – Yuna looked to be holding something back and was twisting her side skirt.

"You okay Yuna?" Wakka asked, Yuna took a deep breath

"OW!!" she screamed as hard as her voice would allow.

"Uh oh…see ya!" Gippal started high-tailing it down the path.

I noticed the cloud of dust at the start of the path round the waterfalls, it was travelling at speed and didn't show signs of stopping…_Fiends!! _We all turned on our heels and start to bolt after Gippal, all whaling at the tops of our voices – it only made the Fiends more excited and they ran harder to catch us. A Coyote was snapping at Yuna's heels – well her ponytail anyway, tears struck her eyes as it caught it and gave a yank.

Yuna booted it into orbit, the rest of the fiends shrunk to the size of peanuts as Yuna marched over to them. We stood around and caught our breaths as Yuna yelled her head off at the fiends, she was yelling so hard that it was really starting to scare everyone – some fiends had suffered heart-attacks while others were having seizures.

The village was exactly like I pictured it, quiet, peaceful and carefree.

"Okay class, have a good time looking around and remember, we'll assemble here when he want to go back, now run along now" I didn't catch all what Tobli said afterwards, he always speaks to fast.

Yuna instantly took my arm and led me up to the temple, she took me quickly through the main hall and up a slight flight of stairs – she stopped.

"This is where I faced my trials to become a summoner, no one else is allowed in here except for a summoner and their guardians. When Tidus came here, I'd been in there for two days…I promised myself I'd become a summoner no matter what. Tidus came in after me and that's how I first ever saw him" Yuna did not take a step forward or a step back. It was as if it was a place of her memories and, entering would corrupt this place.

"You can not be in here!" I spun round at the voice, a monk was trying to make Christie leave.

"Calm down old man, I'm just her to get these two…we're heading back" Yuna started quietly down the steps and I held my head low as I passed Christie.

The monks shooed us out the temple apologising to Yuna as they did so.

"Lady Yuna!" a child's voice cried happily and Yuna turned to see the boy running at her.

About four others came over and hugged Yuna just like the little boy was doing, they were asking her questions like children always do – Where were you? Did you miss us? Who's he? Who's she? Did Wakka come back with you? Yuna answered all their question with a smile – she seemed to have quite a way with children. Yuna gave a cheerful goodbye to the child's who said goodbye and got me and Christie's names wrong – they called us Mac and Ice lady. Neither of us minded, and I heard one of the girls say how pretty Christie was and how she wanted to look like her – when I told her, she blushed.

The next day I stayed at the beach just having fun…well I stayed on the boat really, Rikku was diving from the boat and had Yuna join in. They stopped diving when Brother whacked his head of a rock while trying to impress Yuna, Buddy and Gippal just called him an idiot. Rikku kept Yuna from helping Brother – she said he was just faking to get her attention. Nooj was napping, again, and Baralai was making a shell necklace for Paine – Paine was chatting to Christie about random stuff, and how much it would be to have her kill Baralai. Rikku and Yuna were now building sandcastles down on the beach, Yuna dragged me along at first but I started to enjoy myself. Squall joined in with us and start complaining about how Zack and Bayman were hogging waves, and how there was not enough room on the boat for him and Zell to skateboard. Every late in the day everyone was called back to the boat, the beach was left spotless and the lights of the boat cut through the night like a beacon.

"So that was our last day huh?" Rikku asked while stuffing her face with a sausage.

"Kilika next! Ya?" Wakka dodged a flying bowl of creamed rice thrown by Helena. Which hit Kasumi in the back of the head and Hayate and Ryu chased Helena with a sponge pudding.

"Ah desert!" Rikku rubbed her hands together as a pizza was placed on the table.

She and Brother took a piece straight away – while the strange smell kept the rest of us from it.

"What the hell is in this?" Gippal screwed up his face.

"It's pretty good!" Baralai was already on his second slice with his first barley down his throat.

Rikku said something but we couldn't understand her.

"Shallow Rikku" Yuna reminded her cousin and she did after much effort.

"Flan! Its Flan pizza!" she chirped and took another bite.

Now no one would touch it even if you paid them. Baralai ran of to the toilet to throw up, his face green. Christie threw her slice over her shoulder, which slapped Tina in the back of her head. She had no idea where it came from. Christie had a smirk her face as she watched her out the corner of her eye.


	26. Kilika mood killer

Chapter 26: Kilika mood killer

We were all very annoyed at the fact it would take a day to reach Kilika, and Auron also threw in the fact there was nothing planned for Kilika. There wasn't much happening on deck really – lots of the others were in their rooms sleeping, that meant Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, Wakka and myself all had the deck to ourselves.

"This sucks!" I was tired of playing shuffleboard and also sick to the back teeth of it – unfortunately it was the only thing we could do or think of at the time.

The others seemed to agree with me and left the game – which left Nooj playing happily by himself, he never got tired of the game and would play all day if you let him.

"We could play Blitz?" I suggested while throwing myself on one of the sun chairs.

"In the middle of the ocean with fiends about? No thanks, ya!" Baralai let out a sigh.

"So what do we do? Go talk to the girls?" he almost leaped from the deck at his idea.

"Hey guys! You all bored?!" Yuna and the rest of the girls seemed to appear from nowhere, we all nodded.

"Then we have the perfect game!" Rikku leapt out in front – she was holding an empty bottle.

Nooj abandoned his game and sat down with the rest of us in a circle, _why the hell am I playing spin the bottle?_

"The rules?" Lu asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Kissing if it lands on a girl or a guy and truth or dare if you don't want to kiss" Christie set the rules quickly

"But you have to kiss three times!" Rikku butted in.

Baralai was first to spin, it landed on Lu – Wakka wasn't very happy as Lulu stretched over to kiss Baralai on the cheek.

"On the lips Lulu!!" Rikku glared at her, Lu just sat down and Wakka took his turn – it landed on me.

"Truth or dare, ya?" I answered truth "Have you kept you're promise?" I nodded at Wakka, Nooj took his turn.

Christie sighed as it landed on her and reached over and kissed Nooj, he was breathless at best – Gippal took his turn and gave Rikku a kiss. Christie accidentally tapped the bottle with her shoe while it spun, it landed on Paine who almost jumped over to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Take it inside…" Lu said plainly while taking her turn – _guess we're not playing in any order then!_

The grin on Rikku's face fell as the bottle landed on Yuna, Yuna blushed at what might happen.

"Well pucker up you two…unless Rikku doesn't want a kiss" Paine smiled wickedly.

"W-Who's not a-afraid of kissing a g-g-girl?" Rikku started to shake as she lent over to Yuna beside her "I'm only going to kiss her on the cheek, okay?" we never said a word.

Yuna just sat there as Rikku drew closer, she was almost at her cheek when.

"Rikku, I-" Yuna turned her head.

Their lips had meet and they both blushed a deep shade of red, with complete shock on they're faces the two split quickly. Christie took her turn as Gippal teased Rikku for playing kissing cousins with Yuna. Christie kissed Paine on the lips the two seemed unaffected – Yuna, Rikku and Gippal's mouth dropped.

"I didn't think you two went that way!" Baralai stared dump-founded.

"We don't…" they both said coldly.

Many kisses and cruelly played jokes later, some of the others had gone to bed – it was 10pm, Yuna, Rikku, Christie and Paine were the only ones playing. Thankfully I didn't have to kiss Rikku yet and she gave me a choice when I did land on her, the game only lasted a short while. I was now alone on the deck looking up at the stars…or at lest I thought so.

"Can't sleep?" Christie stood radiant in the moonlight.

"I haven't tried…" I didn't look at her, I was to caught up looking at the stars.

She shrugged and moved to the front of the boat, I noticed the cover she had wrapped round herself.

"Could you not sleep?" I asked when I got close enough.

"I was too caught up thinking of you" a smiled played on her lips as she only turned to me an instant. She reached back and took both my arms and wrapped them around her.

I felt myself blush and a hot wave coming completely over me, _why is she acting like this? Why is she thinking about me? Why did she tell me?_

"Isn't it beautiful?" I felt her lean back against me.

Her head just of to the side of my shoulder – she was looking into my eyes waiting for an answer. Her face soft and ice blue eyes reflecting the silver moon above us.

"What part? The sea? The sky? The stars? But yes…it is a beautiful night" I felt Christie peek me on the cheek and when I turned over so slightly to look at her she kissed me on the lips.

She rested her hand on the back of my head and pushed it closer to her own – before I knew what had happened she'd pulled me into a passionate kiss. My heart missed a beat in my chest, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered around, and I felt my love for her grow in till I thought it might burst out my chest. She came away.

"You were long overdue for that…" and with that she walked away leaving me speechless, a hand resting on my lips and completely confused.

"Wake up lazy bones" Someone rocked me back and forth.

I waved a hand and rolled onto my side – the person lay down beside me.

"You left me all alone in the room" Yuna's voiced whispered in my ear.

I stood up quickly and turned to see her laying grinning up at me.

"Ha ha very funny…" I stretched to help my aching back – I'd slept in a sun-chair all night.

Yuna was wearing something quite different – she was dressed like a big cat with war paint and amour, she even had pawed hands with metal claws.

"Berserk – cute huh?" she giggled as she jumped to her feet sitting on top of the chair.

"Umm…" _I'm not sure 'cute' is the right word._

Still, under there was Yuna, her bright green and blue eyes brought out by the brown strip she'd painted across her nose.

"Yuna is CAT today?!" Brother's voice broke the awkward silence that hung between Yuna and me.

She paid him no attention her gaze set only on me. The others were staring at the two of us in bewilderment, Paine and Rikku were giving thumps up and I sent them a glare. Auron appeared at the ramp, which was settled on the dock, he sighed and gathered the others round. As I moved Yuna jumped from her sitting point and landed right in front of me. She crouched down and struck out with a pew at my trouser leg, I walked round her doing my best to keep away from the sharp claws. I hit the deck boards and was turned over. Yuna pinned my arms with her paws and sat on top of me – her strength was amazing and I found it useless to struggle.

"Gotcha mouse boy!" She said playfully and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

Yuna relaxed herself over me and put her paws behind my head – she drew me up and kissed me on the lips and held me there.

"Paine! Yunie's wearing it again!" Paine quickly pulls Yuna off me and Rikku helps me to my feet.

"She gets like that when she wears Berserker" Rikku tells me.

"Awe…you two ruined all my fun…" Yuna pouts and hangs her head in disappointment.

"I think it's time you go change Yuna" Paine lets go of Yuna's arm, she nods and walks towards the rooms.

I turned to Paine after Yuna I safely away – I was afraid she would tackle me from behind.

"So what did Auron say?" Paine just looks me up and down.

"He said we're not stopping in Kilika, some problem in the forest!" Rikku answers my question.

The boat was already on its way to Luca and the sun was starting to set, it would only take us through the night to reach Luca – the boat was really moving. Yuna was back to her normal self and was writing something, Christie was practising her She Quan and also showing Paine how to disarm an opponent – Wakka was unfortunately the demonstrator. I was seated on the deck listening to My Chemical Romance – Christie lended me her CD player, I saw Bayman come over and take Christie over somewhere. I frowned when it looked like he was shouting at her, she was shouting back and he was waving a fist at her. I took the earphones out.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Bayman caught the attention of the others.

"Why?! WHY?! You're the one that used me in the first place!! I was getting you back! Or have you forgotten 'An eye for an eye'? It's not like I can't get hurt emotionally, just because I'm assassin!!" Christie turned her back on Bayman and stormed off.

_Did a tear just fall from her eye just now?_


	27. The Broken Heart of Luca

Chapter 27: The broken heart of Luca

I went after Christie concerned about her, that had been a loud and anger filled argument she'd had with Bayman – almost like a lover's quarrel. I spotted her at the front of the boat, she was lent on the rail with her head bowed. I approached her with all the stealth I could muster.

"Go away…I'm done talking to you…" she said sternly without looking.

"It's me…do you need to be alone?" there was some silence before Christie added.

"Some company would be nice…" I stood next to her beside the railing.

Christie was staring down at the water – her face was full of pain and her eyes had glazed over.

"In case your wondering – I don't want to know what it was about…nor did one of the others send me" Christie didn't look up or even throw a glance.

Something completely unexpected happened after that moment, over the sound of the waves being pushed aside by the boat – I heard a faint plop. My head turned to Christie in an instant. A small wet trail had streamed down from the corner of her right eye, came down her cheek and broken off.

"Christie?" she wiped the water trail from her face and turned her back. Her hands were working her eyes and quiet sniffing was coming from her. "…Christie…" I stepped closer and put my arms gently around her. She was trying hard to keep the tears back – trying to act strong in front of me and stay cold. "Let it out" I whispered in her ear softly.

She turned and locked her arms around my waist the tears were flowing like rainfall from her eyes. Christie buried her head in my chest and I could hear soft sobs coming from her. Her shoulders quivered constantly and my shirt began to become wet with her tears. I could see Bayman talking to Zack and Leon casually, but his eyes meet mine 'Jurk' I mouthed with bared teeth. My hand rested on Christie's head while my another one rubbed her shoulders trying to give comfort.

"I hate him…I HATE him" Christie sobbed into my shirt her voice muffled. I thought it might have been a call for me to ask why – but I didn't ask. "He used me…he waited in till I gave him what he wanted…sex" her voice had almost became a whisper on the wind.

"D-Did you love him?" I found my voice stuttering.

"…In a way…yes. He made me feel wanted…I'd never felt that way before and I'd only knew lust and want in till then. But he only wanted me to satisfy his own lust…do you only want me for that too?" Christie raised her face that was now cold and tear stained.

"No…why would I do such a thing? Did I ever ask you for it when we shared your room? Did I never not smile when you smiled?" even though I said this Christie didn't smile or seem to find comfort in them.

She merely turned her back, let go and walked away. _Did I offend her? Or is she just pulling herself back to her own coldness in order to protect her feelings and herself? But I guess…I shouldn't push the issue._

"You'll be put into two's to travel round Luca, now if you forget how to get here just ask!" some people were already getting into two's.

Rikku was pestering Yuna to be her partner, and Baralai was trying to ask Paine but she was ignoring him. Auron called for quiet over the raising noise.

"I'll pick the pairs!" this gained a lot of moans and groans from the group.

_I'm going to get put with someone I don't like, I just know it!_

"Max and Christie! You're a pair!"

_Ah damn I knew he wo- wait…did he say Christie? _Christie had already started to walk away from the crowd and I ran to catch up.

"So where we going first?" Christie coldly ignored me.

_What have I done? _We had walked around aimlessly for half an hour. Christie had stopped at shops in the main square and looked at the clothes – they were all girls clothing shops so I waited outside. I lumped down to sit on the ground, Christie had been in this one shop for an hour. _Why is she being so cold to me…she keeps trying to lose me in the streets._

"Hey how's it going?!" Rikku and Yuna were already on they're way over "Where's Christie?" I threw a nod to the shop.

"…Did something happen between you two?" Yuna came down to my level and rested her hand on my knee.

"She's being a meanie again isn't she?! I going to give her a piece of my mind!!" Rikku was half way stomping through the door.

Yuna quickly grabbed her by the scarf causing Rikku to choke.

"She's just being cold that's all. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I tried to put on my best smile.

"If your sure?" Yuna held back a thrashing Rikku

"Yeah I'm sure!" I smiled happily and Yuna was satisfied.

It took a good while but finally Christie came out of the shop, she didn't stop walking though.

"What were Rikku and Yuna wanting?"

"I could tell you if you slow down!" Christie was walking so fast I found it hard to keep up

"You didn't answer my question…" she replied coldly not slowing.

"They just wanted to ta-"

"Why didn't you go with them? I haven't been kind to you all day"

"…"

"Just go away! I don't want you around anymore! I hold no love for you!! Just beat it!!" she turn explosively, her eyes to blazing cold flames her stare complete venom.

"…" I felt tears start to well in my eyes. "…Fine…I'll go…" I turned and walked away under Christie cold steel gaze.

_Some trip…_I had found my way back to the boat.

"Hey brudda! Where's Christie ya?" Wakka was sitting with Lu.

"…She didn't want me around…" my words were weak and cold, I moved away from the two…I needed to be alone.

The stars had came out overhead and everyone had came back, I sat at the front of the boat alone.

"So this is where you are" Paine took a seat beside me, she was in her black pyjamas. "Christie is just going through something at the moment. Lulu came and comforted her last night – the argument with Bayman has stirred some bad memory" Paine's words were true I could tell by her voice.

But I could not say anything back to her – I feared the words would die on my lips and mean nothing. All I could do was look out to sea and wish my feelings would go away. I felt Paine gently wipe a falling tear from my cheek.

"I don't like to see you cry" she smiled as I looked up at her "She will talk to you again…she just needs some time" and at that she let the tear fall from her finger onto the boards of the deck.

Paine moved closer and rested her head on my shoulder and looked out to sea with me, she was comforting me and I was thankful for it. It was then I saw that she did really care for me…_I don't like to see you cry…_that's something a lover says to the other. Paine drew her legs up to her chest like I had done long ago.

"Thank you Paine" my words were soft.

"Your welcome…" she closed her eyes and relaxed more – like my words had released her.

We sat there on the deck and my mood started to improve. I was showing Paine the stars and we were telling each other what we saw. We laughed and smiled at each other and my love for her grew. During these happy moments something in me was afraid…it was that I might hurt one of the three girls I held close to my heart. That I would deal them a wound that would never heal…something I'd never want to do to any of them.

"Do you love me?" Paine asked quietly.

That was the question I most feared, that one would ask if I loved her.

"It okay, I know what position your in…you have Yuna, Christie and I all after you – and you don't want to hurt any of us. But we're all aware of the love you hold for us…and we don't mind, we all talked it out" it was amazing to think that they'd done that.

I felt my fear of hurting them now disappear, they were all right about sharing me.

"I love you Paine. To the ends of the stars and back" Paine smirked.

"Is that all? You love me only?" I could only chuckle at her question.

"Okay you got me! I love Yuna. I love Christie. And I'll tell them that if they ask" Paine smiled.

"That's better, but do me a favour…wait for the right moment to tell them, like you've done with me. So that the words mean the world to them and…don't have a favourite" I nodded in agreement and she kissed me lightly on the cheek. "I love you too then" Paine's eyes glistened with the starlight.

I felt myself pulled into the two crimson pools and Paine leaned over a kissed me on the lips.


	28. Screams in the thunder plains

(Hope everyone has been enjoying the trip so far!)

Chapter 28: Screams in the Thunder Plains

"I don't like this! Why do we have to walk through the Thunder Plains? Ahh another one!!" Rikku jumped as a lightning strike went off not far from us.

We'd already had this for an hour. Rikku was running around like a headless chicken in till. She tripped over a stone and fell face first into the dirt – Gippal burst out laughing.

"Enjoy you're trip?!" he asked through laughter, he stopped when Christie threw a clod of dirt at him.

"Enjoy yours?" she chucked dusting off her hands, _so glad she's back to herself!_

"Come on you lot less talk more hustle!" we hurried to catch up with the group.

"Paine you want a sausage?" Baralai waved one in her face.

"Think he's trying to tell you something Paine" Baralai shot Gippal a look for his wise crack.

"Man…you two think you had enough? At the rate your going we'll have nothing to eat" Nooj held the bag out as the two took five each…and so another packet was finished leaving Nooj to put another one away in his bag.

Yuna had occupied Rikku from her fear of lightening with a bar of chocolate, Wakka was struggling to open a can of juice – he and Lu had been trying for a couple of minutes.

"Agh! It won't budge ya! Think you could have a go?" Wakka handed me the can.

At that moment a bolt hit the can. I quickly dropped it and the juice spilled out making the can spin round in circles – Wakka grabbed it and gave me a thumps up.

"Are you o-" Christie burst out laughing and broke into hysterics every time she looked at me.

"What? What's so funning?" I turned to the others and they all burst out laughing as well

"Y-Your" Christie try's to tell me.

Yuna is trying to tell me as well, but keeps exploding into giggles.

"Your hair!" Christie manages to say before falling over from laughter.

Lulu gives me a mirror and I take a look. My face is complete black and my hair is standing on end, it looks like an Afro.

"Oh ha ha very funny…" I stifle back my own laughter.

(Sorry...i know it was really short i guess i couldn't think of anything very funny that could happen in the Thunder plains expect someone hair frizzing from being struck by thunder. But this was a while back and things are already starting to cook up in my mind...mwahahaha.)


	29. I Love and Forgive you

Chapter 29: I Love and forgive you

Macalania had always held some sort of hold on me. Maybe it was the crystals that were on every thing or the peacefulness of the place.

"Wow…this is…interesting" Christie looked gob smacked like some of the others that hadn't seen the woods.

Yuna had taken hold of my hand, her eye glistening brighter than the crystals.

"I need to show you something" she pulled at my arms softly and I let her led me away.

"Don't wander far you two!" I heard Maroda call

"We won't!" Yuna shouted cheerfully before we disappeared round a bend in the path.

Yuna had led me to a small lake with a tree that stood in the middle, she let go of my hand and walked to the waters edge.

"This is the place Tidus and I first kissed…" she had that low voice again when she drifts in her memories. "It was my first kiss as well and I really enjoyed it, I also noticed how much I loved him…I need to be alone" I turned to leave but felt a strong grip on my wrist. "No, don't go…I love you" my heart leapt and Yuna pulled herself close to me. "You've healed me…don't go, please don't go!" Yuna was breaking into tears. "I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to be in the dark! Please tell me you love me!" I wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

I moved closer to Yuna and she closed her eyes as I kissed her softly on the lips, I pulled away and Yuna smiled at me.

"That's not how you kiss, this is!" Yuna kissed me beautifully.

Her silk lips had the gentlest touch to them, and she held me so lovingly that our heartbeats became in time with one another. Yuna blushed and held her kiss, my face went red and I could see it reflected in her sparkling eyes. Yuna pulled away

"I-I" my mouth wouldn't work.

"I know" Yuna smiled and kissed me again, _I love you Yuna._

We were coming back down the path to where everyone else was gathered. This was the last place we were seeing as my class had already seen Zanarkand – the other classes were going there. Auron was taking us back to an airship that would fly us to the waiting bus, it was a short ride and we climbed on the bus to start the long journey back. Christie had sat beside me on the bus, Yuna sat with Baralai because Paine quickly took a seat next to Rikku.

"I owe you an apology…" Christie had her eyes cast down on the seat "…I never meant to say those things to you"

"It's okay Christie, I understand"

"No, you don't…I just needed to vent my anger and I wanted to be alone…and-and, you were so worried about me and wanted to make it all go away, and-" tears started to form in Christie's eyes and she twisted the fabric of her jeans.

I reached over and flicked a tear from her eye.

"I forgive you" Christie grabbed me around the waist and buried her head.

Rikku popped her head over the seat.

"Christie can cry?!" a shocked expression over her face

"She is human Rikku…" Paine sighed and slapped her own forehead muttering "Idiot" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry, I love you" Christie was speaking the words over and over again, she came up and kissed me on the lips – I smiled at her.

"I know…I know…" I wiped a strand of her white hair out of her face.


	30. Filling the day

(The trips over...(sighs) And i was having such fun to! Ah well more madness to come, but more importantly a big holiday is coming up! I'll give you a hint, dentists must hate it)

Chapter 30: Filling the day

We collapsed in the quiet room when we got back.

"Owie…my tush is asleep" Rikku was standing up rubbing her backside through her shorts.

Gippal reached over and poked it.

"Did that wake it up?" he smirked.

"Gippal you sicko!!" Rikku stared to beat him round the ears with a cushion.

"Tomorrows Halloween right? What's everyone going as?" Nooj broke up the cushion fight that had started between Rikku and Gippal. Everyone tapped they're noses at Nooj "…Figures" he sighed and flopped into one of the padded chairs.

"Hey dudes!!" a cheerful looking Tidus almost jumped through the glass doors to see us again. "Thought I heard you guys in here, great ta see ya's again!" Tidus was almost dancing with joy and launched himself into a nearby seat.

He knocked it flat to the ground but jumped back up with a red face and picked it back up.

"So uh…what we gonna do?" Tidus rubbed the back his neck sheepishly. Wakka was laughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath.

"Well…we could go play some VR games?" Shinra had just came in followed by Buddy and Brother.

"I am much to tired to play games…must sit down!" Brother fell face-first onto a couch, but bounced off it and landed onto the floor.

This made Wakka laugh harder and Tidus broke into hysterical laughter.

"It is not funny!! I bruised my nose!!" Brother picked himself up.

"Wakka! Breath!" Yuna's eyes bungled, I looked over to where Wakka and Lu where – Wakka's face was a prefect blue.

"Holy shit Wakka! For Yevons sake breath!"

Shinra was browsing the VR game menu.

"So what do we have on the favourites list, ya?" Wakka peered at the screen.

"Any new releases?!" Shinra rubbed his ears and spun on his chair to look at Rikku.

"Well…there only some game called 'Assassins Creed' that's new" this caught Christie's attention.

"Plug me in! Plug me in!" I was jumping on the spot, everyone gave me a worried look and Shinra nodded.

"There's a spectator mode so we can watch" Christie pointed out and Shinra opened a window to watch.

_Okay…six guards and a crowd._ I dropped from the building ledge down into the street, bystanders moved aside and kept away from me as I moved to the square. I could see my target giving a speech, which I didn't care much about, my left hand started to itch and I reminded myself of the spring-loaded blade housed in the glove. I slipped into the crowd and started to move towards him, I stopped dead after getting half way in – _too risky to go straight in…got to find another way to- _I spotted a group of white robed monks, _that should do. _I moved towards the monks and slipped my hands to my sleeves to blend in, my target ignored the moving group.

I moved to the left and broke off from the group, he was right there all I had to do was get up the steps, the guards were to busy trying to keep an eye on attackers from the front they didn't notice me. I grabbed the man from behind, knocked him to his knees. The blade from my glove extended and I buried it in the back of his neck – the guards had seen me and I rested the corpse peacefully on the wood of the gallows. _Time to leave and fast!_ I jumped from the gallows leaving the guards still stunned, the people in the crowd were running about in a panic – the other four guards were coming towards me, I had to get out of there.

I dived into an ally and sprinted down its length, _damn, _another town guard blocked my path, I leapt onto a stone railing and onto the wall – I scurried up onto the rooftops. The wooded beams under my feet never reacted to my light, quick steps and I dropped back into another clear from a rooftop. I sprinted from the town gate. _Uh oh,_ the giant gate slammed shut before I could reach it, town guards poured from nearby building – I drew my sword as one closed in. I ducked his sweep and stuck my sword through his chest, I dodged another that came running right at me, I cut him down the back as I span round.

_Can't win this fight! _In desperation I leapt from on of the low top building, my fingers caught the ledge and I swung myself up, sheathing my sword I leapt for the city walls – I caught the stone and vaulted over. From the wall in dropped over the other side and ran through the small village outside, the guards were calling to the archer to open the gate – I was well out of range and out of sight in no time…mission complete!

I collapsed. VR was so taking at the fact you had to do everything yourself, didn't really help if you were playing an athletic character.

"Bah!! I can do BETTER!!" Brother's voice was the first I heard when I came into the control booth

"Ha! Brother you can't even play Resident Evil gracefully!" Baralai broke into laughter at Nooj's comment – it was true though.

"I thought the guards would have got you for sure, love" Leblanc was leaning against the door with Dona beside her.

Hitomi had push Shinra from the chair – he landed flat on his face.

"Stay still squirt" Hitomi rested her feet on Shinra's back.

"We don't want any trouble ya…" Wakka waved his hands around.

"Beat it" Christie added coldly folding her arms.

"Oh we'll leave if and only if…one of you can defeat Virgil on the last stage of Devil May Cry 3" Dona smirked like it was the best plan in the world.

"…You want us to play a game?" Rikku looked totally confused. Dona nodded but raised a finger

"You all have to play…separately of course!" Hitomi winked.

We all nodded in agreement and hoped each other luck before entering the white room. The game must have been set to hard because Virgil's attacks took a toll on your health bar…didn't help that you only had one vitality star in the inventory. Not forgetting that it was only Yuna, Paine and me still playing – according to Shinra over the communicator. The only good point was that I liked playing Devil May Cry 3 and fought Virgil frequently, but I still found the last fight challenging.

I was sticking close to Virgil beating him with Rebellion and Beowulf, when he got at a distance I'd try and get a few shots in with Ebony and Ivory – Dante's twin pistols and my best friends through the entire game…I'd never switched them for anything.

_Yes!! _Virgil's health bar was gone and the final cutscene was playing, the demon world faded after the cutscene and I stood in the white room – Paine and a beat up Yuna appeared beside me in a couple of seconds.

"Never again…never again" Yuna was panting and used me for support.

"Well that was fun…" Paine stood with her arms folded.

I spotted Dona and her lackeys leaving the booth in a hurry from the laughter of the others.

"So what we gonna do now…owie, my body hurts" Wakka rubs his chin in thought

"Has everyone done their pumpkins?" Lulu goes red when everyone looks at her with surprise.

"Well…I've not done my pumpkin yet!" Yuna bounces with excitement.

"We should get into groups and do um!" Rikku suddenly come back to life and jumps into the air – her head hit's the ceiling and she knocks herself out.

"When could Rikku jumps that high? Back to the point. I think Gen Fu is doing that with us tomorrow in cooking" Yuna's face drops at what Tidus just pointed out.

"…We could do pumpkins by ourselves, if you really want to Yuna?" Christie earns some astonished looks from the others.

_An assassin craving pumpkin lanterns? Now that really is something…_

"What if someone doesn't have enough? I don't think you'd pay for one for them, am I right?" Christie glares at me. _Brrr…felt a chill just now._

"Clasco works in the cafeteria…I bet the school ordered too many again. I'll ask him if he has any spare" Brother smacks Buddy over the head

"What? Was it a bad idea?" Buddy rubs the back of his head.

"I was going to say that!!" Brother's shouting wakes up Rikku, she slaps Brother over the back of his head.

"What was that for Rikku?!" Rikku is unsteady on her feet.

"For waking me up!" she shouts sleepily.

"Add an eye…and a nose…Done!" Yuna caps the felt tip pen and looks at her work.

Rikku tries to spy a look from my bed but Yuna covers the face.

"Come on Yunie! Just a peek" Yuna shakes her head frantically.

"Wait till I'm finished" Rikku shrugs and starts to cut into her pumpkin.

"Rikku? I don't remember Yuna saying you could cut it all the way up there…" I look up to see what Paine's talking about.

"Don't get pumpkin on my sheets Rikku!" Rikku gives a nervous smile and rubs the back of her head

"I kinda already did…" I sigh heavily.

"No problem Rikku, just don't get anymore on it" Rikku sighs with relief.

"So is everyone coming over to show their pumpkins?" Paine stops cutting.

"Yeah they are…come on, get out of there!" Yuna pokes one of the eyes in and holds up the pumpkin to the light.

_Maybe I should make that eye bigger…or make the eyes longer, it doesn't look very ghost-ish to me._

"Hey you guys ready or not?!" Yuna sits round to face the door.

"We're ready and it's open!" Wakka and the rest of the others come in with their pumpkins.

The pumpkins are turned round or have a cloth over them. As Yuna asks who would like to go next Rikku sticks her hand up.

"It's a Chocobo!" she grins as she shows off the outline of a Chocobo

"A cho-what?" Christie looks confused.

"Well what's yours then!?" Rikku sticks her tongue out a Christie.

"A screaming soul…" Christie smirks as Rikku looks on in terror at the craved face that would cause nightmares for anyone.

"My turn!! It's a heart!!" Brother slams his pumpkin in the middle of the circle.

"…That's not very Halloween-ish Brother" Gippal gives Brother a bewildered look.

"Neither I yours Gippal!!" Gippal frowns.

"What's wrong with my Machina pumpkin?" Rikku sighs and mutters something in Al Bhed below her breath.

"Mines is a Pyreflie" Baralai frowns as Nooj turns round his pumpkin with an orb and small tail cut into it

"…Copy cat" Baralai's has the same.

Tidus and Wakka grin at each other and both show they're pumpkins at the same time.

"BLITZBALL!!" Tidus and Wakka shout causing Lulu to cover her ears.

Buddy and Shinra just have to ordinary faces carved in.

"Awe…I was looking forward to something good…" Rikku pouts, Buddy and Shinra shrug.

"We've been wiped out as of recently" Shinra states in defence.

Yuna is bouncing on the spot and turns her pumpkin

"A Moogle!" she squeals.

Lulu turns hers that has a flame cut into it

"Very artistic Lu" Paine admires it.

"A ghost face…" I turn my pumpkin, Paine turns hers

"A gargoyle" she smirks at the almost perfect carving of a gargoyle.

"Since tomorrows Halloween," Yuna pauses and waves out the match she holding.

"Why don't we see if any horror movies are on?" Rikku is ahead of her and is flicking through stations.

The others gather round to help search for a horror movie, leaving me and Yuna to put the candles in the pumpkins.

"Ouch!" Yuna draws back and sucks the top of her index finger "Stupid candle…ow" I pick Yuna up and take her to the sink. "I can just heal it you know, but thanks" Yuna looks away shyly her hand going up to one of her cheeks.

_She blushed?! Max you idiot, she just said she could heal this! _I let go of her hand and turn my back to hide my blush, there's a cheer from the couch.

"We found one!" Rikku sings as she jumps about on the couch.

"No! I found movie of horror!! Me!!" everyone just ignores Brother who's making a fuss.

The good thing was that Brother became to scared to talk while watching the movie.


	31. Halloween

Chapter 31:Halloween

The next morning when I woke up I noticed something…I couldn't see anything.

"Ah! I'm blind!" my vision came back almost instantly as something was pulled off my brow.

Yuna had a sweet smile and held a small note – which had obviously been stuck to my head. It turned out it was a thank you letter from the others, for once we had a lot of time to spare so Yuna and I took our time getting ready. Walking down the corridor to our first class we saw some very strange costumes, a lot of the girls wore next to nothing and the fact they could say to was a costume encouraged them.

"So Yuna, is that what your wearing to the party?" Yuna gave a small twirl so that the Gunner dress would float.

"Of course not silly!" she gave me a playful tap on the arm.

Opening my locker I checked my timetable, _Cooking then Drama,_ something slammed the side of my locker. A red stain was what was there when I looked, a tomato skin was lying on the floor.

"Missed!" Leblanc snapped her fingers – I paid her no attention, it was something to get me to look at her.

Talking to Yuna we walked past Leblanc and the small bunch of girls she had with her. Coming into Gen Fu's class I took a apron for Yuna and myself. Tidus had beaten us to the class and was already working on his pumpkin – he and Wakka had blitz practice in the morning…where was Wakka? There was a thump as Rikku cartwheels into the classroom.

"Really Rikku, so early in the day and already you burst with energy…wish I could say the same for me" Gen Fu sighed as Rikku picked herself up rubbing her backside – to add to the stupidity Gippal tried it but did the same.

Yuna was humming a tune of a song as she carved the face in the pumpkin. Yuna was always so cheerful that I was hard for me to believe that her smile had faded.

Cooking had finished and it was straight to Drama next, it was good that we where all together for drama – and even better that none of bitch squad's members were in the class either. Kimahri our teacher – who also took us for Ronso culture, he always made sure that everyone was having a good time. Today was romance scenes…which was strange because that was the kind of thing we did on Valentines Day.

"Kimahri think Rikku and Gippal work together, Paine and Baralai work together" Paine gave a sigh as Baralai came skipping over.

Wakka and Lulu got to work together, Buddy was working with Teifa. Shinra was working with Yufie and Brother was working with an Al Bhed girl – he still wasn't happy though. Tidus had to work with Christie but the two got on fine, Yuna was working with me.

"Okay when I say 'we can still be together' that's when you put your arms around me" Yuna took both my arms and put them round her waist – she looked down at more of the script.

"It says that we've got to be really close…so like this" Yuna flattened her top half on mine.

I had blushed ages ago but Yuna hadn't noticed she was busy learning the script and the actions. Something tugged on the front of my T-shirt, Yuna frowned and gave another tug. Her face went bright red.

"Um…I think we're stuck" Yuna said in a small voice.

At a glance down I saw that the metal piece on her Gunner top had snagged on mine. I blushed even more when I almost looked down Yuna's top when she gave another tug and looked away.

"Kimahri think Yuna or Max can let go of each other now" Yuna went even brighter.

"We're stuck…" she said innocently and I heard Rikku and Gippal break out in laughter.

After a couple of tries at getting the tops apart it was finally done, Yuna gave a sigh of relief but stopped and looked at me horrified.

"Y-you saw down my top!" I went a deep shade of crimson

"I-I-I-I-I was only trying to see how we got stuck…it was an accident Yuna!" this caught Christie's attention.

She came over with a smile on her face, _what is she planing on. _Christie pulled her black tank top forward and I spun around. _At lest they were both wearing bras!_

"Christie…" Yuna gasped

"What? I just wanted to be part of the moment" she smirked.

"But you just showed your…your, um – 'flotation devices' to him" Yuna asked in a shy voice. Christie's smirk grew but she didn't say anything.

_What a day…_I let my head fall against my locker with a clang, I still had to think of a costume to wear for tonight. We always meet at the lockers after our last lesson.

"So what are you wearing Christie?" Christie tapped her nose at Rikku.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise" Rikku gave Christie the hurt puppy dog eyes – it had no effect on her and Rikku snapped her fingers.

"Costume! Ah man! I never got one again!" Nooj slammed his fist on his locker door causing Gippal and Baralai to flinch.

"I didn't know you took Halloween so seriously Nooj" Baralai looked on at Nooj confused.

"Yeah…it's the only time of the year I can make my own clothes…I have to go! See you all later!" Nooj sprinted away down the corridor, he slipped on a banana skin as he rounded the corner. "I'm okay!" he shot to his feet giving a wave and bolted around the corner.

Just a little bit down the corridor, Ryu and Hayate meet the same fate. They slide down the corridor on their chins – the banana skin had struck again.

Yuna looked around a bit

"Is it just me? Or have people been slipping on a lot of banana skins lately?"

Hayate jumped to his feet. "Woooow! I'm going to do that again!" he ran full pelt at one of the skins and slide to the end of the corridor.

"Ooookay…just when I thought Rikku and Brother, were the most brain damaged ones in the entire school. I meet this guy and his dump as nails friend and sister" Paine was watching Brother and Rikku.

_1,2,3,4,5_

"Hey! That's an insult!" Rikku glares at Paine

_8,910,11,12 _Brother seems hopelessly lost. I watch the scene that's in front of us. Kasumi. Hayate and Ryu are all sliding on the skins on purpose, Ayane is shaking her head.

"I am NOT related to you two!!" her statement goes unnoticed.

Now came the task of changing into costume, I was hopping around in the bathroom trying to put on a pair of pant.

"So what are you going as?!" Yuna shouted from the bathroom opposite.

"A leprechaun!" I lied.

"Ha! Doubtful!" I heard a crash from Yuna's bathroom.

"You okay?!" there was a small groan.

"Yup, I'm fine! Listen I'm all ready so, I'll see you at the party, okay?!" I heard the door open then in a small second close.

_Well that took a lot of effort, _I breath a sigh of relief after my efforts. I pulled the hood of my costume up – what was I? A dark wizard, who hides under black robes…or a member of the dark brotherhood from Oblivion. I wasn't very sure.

I got looks from students as I walked to the party, I had both my hands in my robe sleeves and the hood covered a great deal of my face casting a shadow over my eyes.

"Yo Max!" Tidus waved at the door.

"Tidus! You ruined my entry…now everyone will know its me" Tidus scratched his head.

"Yeah…whatever…man this is itchy!" he was trying to scratch his side but was getting no where with the glove on his hand.

"I don't think your blitz stuff is much of a costume Tidus…just take the glove of if its bothering you that much" Tidus looked at me baffled.

"Why didn't I think of that?" a sigh escaped me.

Me and Tidus sat at the edge of the dance floor waiting for the others.

"Where in the Yevon are they?" there was a moment of silence.

"Maybe some pixies came and took them on a wonderful adventure with romance, comedy and general outbursts from Rikku" Tidus chuckled.

Tidus waved to a fast approaching Wakka, who was in his blitz gear as well.

"Hey how you been, ya?" Tidus and me looked at each other.

"Bored…" we both sighed.

"Well the others will be here in a minute, ya" Wakka took a seat beside Tidus.

Wakka's promise of a minute turned into five minutes, Rikku and Paine came into view. Paine was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein and Rikku was dressed as a ghost.

"Where's Yunie? I want her to see my costume" Rikku peeled the white sheet up so she could see but spotted Lulu and Christie coming in and gave a wave.

Lulu had a devils costume on that showed of her bust, Wakka was drooling over her and slipped into nothingness – after a number of attempts to bring him back Tidus gave up.

"So…what are you suppose to be Christie?" Tidus inquired with a smirk.

Christie looked down at her clothes then put her hands on her hips. Christie had black eyeliner and lipstick on, and had painted or powdered her face white. She was decked out in a black leather top with blue flames and a matching pair of trousers – she had a black tank top underneath her jacket and black boots.

"Don't you know a vampire when you see one?" Christie sighed, Wakka came back to life.

"Wow! Nice costume Christie, ya!" he gave her the thumps up, which earned him a small smile.

Tidus was rubbing the back of his head "But vampires have fangs…" at that Christie leaned close and showed her teeth.

Tidus looked but shook his head – Christie parted her teeth and right enough, there were two, long fangs.

"Where did you buy those?!" Rikku jumped back in surprise at how real they looked.

Not those cheap ones that hurt your gums and are both lower and top…man I hate those! Christie smirked

"Who said there fake?" she smiled deviously which made both Rikku and Tidus jump.

Paine slapped her white forehead "She's kidding you two!" she snapped annoyed by they're stupidity.

"They're over here!! Hurry or I'll miss dance with Yuna!!"

Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Gippal, Nooj and Baralai seemed to appear from nowhere, Tidus and Rikku stifled back laughter at Shinra's costume.

"What are you dressed as Shinra?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I'm a single celled, super intelligent, capable of instant growth and dividing organism…basically an amoeba genetically tinkered with" he seemed proud of the blob like costume he wore.

Buddy came forward in a Frankenstein costume.

"That's his way of saying he fell in it on the way here…" Brother jumped out from behind Buddy.

"Yuna my sw- Where is Yuna!!" he was dressed as a prince with purple clothing and a red cape. We all shrugged to answer his question.

"Gippal…you said we would dress like ghosts…" Rikku winged.

Gippal was dressed like a Machina and had pieces of Machinery stuck to him.

"Sorry…Nooj what the hell?!" Gippal quickly changed the subject

"What? I'm Mister Hide" he had old moth eaten clothes on, there was a loud clang.

"Ah, a little help please?!" Baralai was dressed as a Knight and was lying helpless on the floor. Paine ignored him and used him as a seat. "Paine!!" Baralai went red in the face.

Paine closed the facemask and ignored the ramblings coming from the suit of armour.

"Darkness burns within me…" a familiar voice came from the side, Yuna flicked her Black Mage hat up with a fish gloved hand.

"Hey Yunie that not fair! You used a Dressphere!" Yuna shook her head frantically.

"I made it…is it that good?" she gave a twirl of the completely identical Black Mage outfit.

"I think Paine looks better in it" Baralai stroked Paine's arm while lying prone on his back.

Paine shot to her feet and gave the suit a sharp kick – Baralai held his head from the noise created by it.

"I think it looks great!" I jumped to my feet giving Yuna a thumbs up.

"You mean it?!" Yuna jumped on the spot.

"Yeah Yunie you look super!" Rikku jumped at my side giving another thumbs up.

"Look at that girls costume!" Tidus pointed across the hall to Kasumi at the punchbowl.

She was dressed in a revealing pink Ninja outfit. She was talking to Ryu who's in a Ninja Gaiden costume and was more interested in talking to her bust than her face. Ayane was looking around on the dance floor spotting us she stormed over.

"You guys haven't seen a throwing knife have ya?" we all shook our heads. "Nuts! I wanted to throw it at my sister…not that it would do any damage…but if it hit her it one of her funbags then that would do some damage" Ayane was now standing murmuring to herself.

"Um…what are you dressed as?" Yuna's question caught Ayane's attention.

"I'm a vampire Ninja what else?! Now have you seen it or not!!" her eyes were flaring at Yuna who sheepishly shook her head, Ayane stomped off grumbling to herself.

"…That kid has issues" Paine mussed when Ayane was out of earshot.

Gippal scratched his head "Maybe having a half sister does that to you".

_Or maybe she's just annoyed that Kasumi is quite brain dead, but still manages to get boyfriends for her pretty looks._

Yuna had dragged me onto the dance floor. It didn't help that I was a hopeless dancer…but try dancing in a robe, and you're in for a hard time.

"If its blocking your vision that much then put the hood down" I pushed part of the hood up while spinning Yuna around, but almost tripped on the end of the robe.

Yuna was having a bit of a hard time keeping the Black Mage dress up, since it had no straps to keep it on or connected sleeves it proved troublesome. I sighed with relief when the song ended but got pulled back for a slow dance, my hood hide my blush from Yuna as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We were the darkest dressed dancers on the floor. Some couples had stopped to watch us while Dona and her group were trying hard to get attention on them instead of us. I could hear some people asking others who we were, Rikku and Gippal were clapping us on.

"Come on! Kiss her! Kiss him!" the two of them were shouting then started laughing as some of the crowd agreed.

At the end of the song I found myself a little reluctant to let go, Yuna seemed the same way and instead Rikku prised us apart when we asked. Yuna went back to the dance floor with Tidus for a friendly dance. Which left Brother cursing in Al Bhed at his slowness – he got to dance with Yuna in the end.

"Gross Brother!!" Yuna came running back to the seats and vaulted over them. She ducked down out of sight as Brother frantically searched for her.

"Yuna!! It was accident!! Please don't run away!!" Brother did sound sorry, Wakka asked Yuna what happened.

"He groped me…" she said in a small voice while shielding her chest.

At this Lulu shot up and sort of glided over to Brother with flames burning in her eyes. She cracked a whip when she got close and Brother ran screaming for help.

"Where'd the hell she get that?!" Baralai was still lying on the floor.

"Awe…she's so cute when she's sleeping" Rikku cooed as we brought a sleeping Yuna back from the Halloween party.

Yuna adjusted her head on my chest with caused Rikku to admit another 'awe' the rim of Yuna's hat pocked my chin as I carried her bridal style back to the room.

"Wish I was the one that fell asleep…" Christie added as she carried Yuna's staff to help out.

I couldn't help but blush and Christie seen this and smiled.

_Why can't Wakka carry her? He's probably stronger than I am…man she's cute – and warm._ As we reached the door to our room Christie handed me the staff, she and the others wished us goodnight. On opening the door I came in sideways, so I didn't hit Yuna's head on anything and kicked the door shut. Placing Yuna carefully on her bed I collapsed backwards on the floor. _Man what a night! _I fell asleep on the floor still in costume.


	32. Can you spell mature?

(something pretty stupid i thought up and i tried to get as many character's involved as i could, hope you enjoy it!)

Chapter 32: Can you spell mature?

_Biology…talk about boring! I hope Lucil is late…wonder what topic we're studying now? _It was another Biology lesson and for once the teacher was late, Gippal and Rikku were chatting away about random stuff. Baralai was trying to talk to Paine but she was having none of it, Shinra and Buddy had all their stuff laid out and were waiting for the teacher. Nooj and Wakka were napping and Christie was drawing on their faces, Brother was trying to get Tidus to pass a note to Yuna who was writing in her diary. All of bitch squad were gossiping and Ayane was throwing pencils at her sister. Hayate was trying to get Ayane to stop but got a couple of pencils thrown at him for his trouble.

Ryu was defending Kasumi from the onslaught of pencils but had to have Bayman and Leon help him out, Zack was trying to get out of a headlock that Jann Lee had him in.

"Sorry about that everyone!" Lucil came into the classroom and everything calmed down "Okay, today we're going to be studying- OW!" Ayane gasped in horror as a pencil hit Lucil in the face.

"She threw it! She threw it!" Kasumi ratted Ayane out.

"Some sister you are!!" Ayane growled as she walked past to be told off by Lucil.

"Right, for the next few weeks we'll be studying sex" this got some giggles from bitch squad and Kasumi – Brother shot his hand up.

"I already know about this sex thing, is type of fish yes?" Rikku slapped her forehead and hide her face.

"I am not related to him…" she muttered.

"Ask Christie about it!" Bayman sat smug in his chair and Christie sent him a deathly glare.

"Yeah! Tell us Christie!" Helena's posh arrogant voice came from the back, I saw Christie's eye twitch dangerously at the voice.

"Why don't we see how much you all know? And please try to be mature about this Bayman and Helena…What do you call a man that likes women?"

Yuna slowly puts her hand up. "Heterosexual" Lucil gives a slight nod.

"Yes. A man who likes other men?"

At that moment Cloud, Zell and Yuffie burst though the door panting heavily.

"Sorry we're late. A Chocobo got loose in the cafeteria" the three went to their seats.

"Well since your all late, answer me this. What do you call a man who likes men?"

Zell shot his hand in the air, he nearly came out his seat. "I know this one! A fag!" Lucil shook her head.

"Gay?" Cloud questioned in confusion.

"No you idiots! She means a Homosexual!" Yuffie banged her fist on the table.

"A woman who like other women?"

I put my hand up "A Lesbian" she gave a nod.

"Now who can tell me how sexual intercourse happens?" the room went silent.

Zack put his hand up "Don't you know?" Lucil broke into a chuckle.

"Not your business, but I'd like to know from one of you" she fought back more laughter.

Hayate's hand went up unsure "The actual thing or how your suppose to feel?" Lucil gave a small sigh

"If it will help you all talk about it in that why then yes. How are you suppose to feel during sex?"

Leon's hand went up. "Horny?"

Bayman stood up "I want more?!" Lucil shook her head

"Wrong and wronger! Anyone else?"

Tidus and Wakka put their hands up, Lucil choose Wakka.

"Love?" he answered unsure.

"What the hell does love have to do with sex?!" Dona protested from up back, everyone ignored her and the many other things shouted by her gang.

"Something stronger than love"

Yuffie's hand went up "A connection?" Lucil snapped her fingers

"Getting closer!" she smiled cheerfully.

I searched my brain for the answer but found nothing – it only found the raw facts and couldn't draw from experience…I searched my soul and feelings instead.

"Undying love for the person you're with, the experience is suppose to bring you closer together. It's the ultimate expression of love, and brings the souls of the two people closer than a kiss or hug ever could?" I gawked at Yuna speechless.

_That was deep…_Lucil gave a nod.

"That's it all in one Yuna…where did you get that answer?"

Yuna blushed and touched her chest "From my heart and soul…" she smiled sweetly a look of pure happiness on her face.

"That sounded pretty deep Yuna…" Paine took her seat at the lunch table, Yuna blushed a little.

"Yeah, Lucil is going to ask you a lot of questions after lunch" Gippal's spaghetti dropped off his spoon.

It was nice to get away from the classroom, but Yuna seemed to be catching flax from anyone in the class. They must have thought that Yuna had…um…how should I put this? Done the thing we we're discussing. Christie had threw me some glances in class, they were mostly to see how I took some of her answers.

"Yunie!! Don't tell me you and he…got it on!?" My face went bright red and so did Yuna's.

"We did not!!" we glared at Rikku who sunk into her seat.

It was only after that I noticed the whole cafeteria was looking at us, I quickly sat down my face sporting a violent blush.

"Um…" Yuna said sheepishly her eye watching the ground "We didn't…I swear…" her voice was soft and honest.

"Anyone here that thinks they have, is just jealous or desperate" Christie's cold voice cut the unsettling silence, she was taking out cut parts of an orange.

"Quickly veering away from the subject, is anyone going to 'mix' class this Saturday?" Gippal and Rikku frowned at Nooj who was blowing on his coffee.

"Yeah I am, Maroda is doing creative writing this time!" Yuna was back to normal, she looked at me with a excited smile "Are you coming?!" I gave Yuna a nod.

We didn't bother to go out onto the grounds, so we stayed and chatted in the dinner hall. I felt my stomach start to cringe up as we walked back to class. _Please don't have anything bad! _The room was just at the end of the corridor, the class was lined outside, and we joined on at the back. Looming next to the door was Dona and the pink members of bitch squad, they had been shouting out very suggestive stuff in class.

"So what are you going to write?" Yuna's question came right out of the blue.

"Um, what can we write about?" Yuna put her finger to her chin.

"I think it's suppose to be romance or something else. We should all write romance stories!" Yuna hopped at her idea.

Rikku quickly jumped in "That's a great idea Yunie!"

Paine rolled her eyes at the two girls bouncing excitedly in the corridor.

"Not a chance…" Christie sighed and smacked her forehead, Rikku gave her the puppy dog eyes "…You know that doesn't work Rikku, so cut it out" Rikku snapped her fingers.

"I'll write one" Paine's calm voice stirred the others

"Okay, I think someone swapped Paine with her happy twin sister" Gippal's comment earned him a slap over the head from Paine.

"That's so cute!!" Kasumi chirped and started to hop like Yuna and Rikku, but on her third bounce she knocked herself out with her own cleavage.

Hayate just scratched his head, Ayane was killing herself with laughter – she was leaning on the wall for support.

"Man those funbags are deadly" Baralai stared on in amazement, Gippal grinned from ear to ear.

Lucil was setting up for a video, all the lights were off and the blinds shut.

"No one get up to any mischief!" Bayman shouted out randomly.

There was a sudden crash and a groan.

"Cloud ya dump ass! Leaning over to try and look down Yuffie's top…shame on you!"

Cloud picked himself up from the floor "…shut up Zell" he put his chair back up.

"Don't not look down Yuna's top!! Or else!!" Brother scream came from the back.

"IDIOT!!" Rikku's fist collided with Brother's head.

Yuna clasped her top and her face went bright red, _I think Yuna might want to wear something different tomorrow. Gunner outfits top is getting a little too much attention. _Lucil brought order back to the classroom and started the video, the class gasped from amazement.

"In the name of Yevon!!" Baralai's face light up, the rest of the class was stunned into silence.

Kasumi dropped her head to the side and Ayane covered her mouth, Dona and her gang seemed unaffected – Lei Fang and Hitomi had red faces. Wakka and Tidus went the deepest shade of red, Nooj and Gippal were stunned into silence. I had blushed a bright shade of crimson, and Yuna had a blush across her nose and had her hands cupped over her mouth. Rikku was hiding her face and Paine had flushed, Christie was unaffected. Buddy and Shinra were scribbling down notes, while Brother's mouth had dropped to the floor and his eyes were popping out. Bayman and Leon were looking cool and collected, Cloud and Zell looked slightly lost – Yuffie was completely lost.

Yuna put a very tentative hand up "Do…Do they really do this?" Lucil scratched her head a bit.

"Well it's in the 'lovers guide' so they must!" Yuna's faces grow brighter and she hide her face.

"It's not that bad Yuna, honest…" Christie smiled slightly "…It's a lot better hands-on, believe me" Yuna looked shyly at the floor.

Christie looked straight at me and smiled warmly "The same goes for you too" she purred and I join Yuna in looking at the floor.

"Any questions?" Lucil put the video also known as the 'Lovers guide' off, the classroom was completely silent.

"Put it on again!" Dona and Helena shouted from the back, Bayman and Leon exchanged smiles – they had really enjoyed it.

Taking one look at the red and shocked faces in the class, Lucil shook her head and the bell rang. _Could not have been any sooner! _I gathered together my books and quickly headed outside, I stopped outside the door to wait for the others…I just wanted to be out of that classroom.

There was an uncomfortable silence between Yuna and I, the others seemed to notice but didn't say anything.

"So what are you writing Gippal?" Rikku turned a curious eye.

"Write? Oh, for mix class…I don't know…maybe…ah! I'll think of something!"

"So what you writing Rikku?" Tidus popped his head round his locker door

"Then it wouldn't be a secret silly" Rikku grinned and touched her nose

At that moment I noticed a pair of eyes watching me from over a locker door, Yuna gasped when I noticed her. She dropped from her tiptoes, and hide her face behind her locker door. _What's wrong with her? _Moment's later Yuna closed her locker with a bang and stormed off down the corridor, it left me scratching my head.

"What do you say to her?" Lulu was now looking sternly at me, she had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"I never said a thing…promise" I crossed my heart, Lu stood still for a moment then went after Yuna.

"Do videos like that, always do things like this to women?" Brother asked Christie who only turned to him slightly.

Christie sighed heavily and shook her head, Brother had been staring right at her bust. Lulu was coming back down the corridor.

"She okay Lu?" Wakka asked gently.

"She just needed the bathroom…" Lu said bluntly and Yuna could be seen skipping down the corridor.

"Sorry guys" Yuna smile happily "But when you've got to go, you've got to go!" she blushed slightly.

(What did you think she was doing?)  
Rikku: Yeah what did you think Yunie was do-(Blushes) Ewww! Gross!  
Quickly moving on! We've got another story chapter next so-  
Rikku: I wrote one!!  
Brother: I write one too!!  
Ice wind & Rikku: Shut up Brother!!  
Anyway see you then!  
Rikku: Later tatter!  
Brother: BYE YUNA!!  
(hits Brother over the head with a shovel) I said shut the f(beep) up!!


	33. Something you don't see everyday

(Well here it is as promised! The gang just love when i write these chapters! I hope you like what they all wrote and sorry but Brother wrote another story too...)

Chapter 33: Something you don't see every day

The class was busy writing, it was either a story or a piece of poetry you had to write. Before Maroda could ask who wanted to go first, Brother shot up and motored to the front of the class.

"I tell mine first!! So Listen!!" Rikku stopped playing with her pencil.

I am Captain!!

He stood on the bridge giving orders to lonely crewmembers, this was his airship and he wanted it kept clean for his love.

"Brother!" her voice called sweetly

"Yes! Yunal my love!" he spun round offering his arm

His fair lady Yunal was dressed in stunning pink dress, his sister Rikkue and friend Painal could only dream of being this pretty. But moment was ruined by attack from airpirates.

"Give us your women!" they demanded while pulling funny face.

"Never!!" he pressed big red button that blasted ship to pieces!

"Oh Brother! I was so scared! Hold me!" Yunal fell into his manly arm.

"Ha! I am king!" man with crown placed a crown on Captain Brother's head, and he was named king of Spira!

First thing he done was marrying his girlfriend Yunal…then sentenced sister Rikkue to death as she eat his wedding cake!

The class was laughing.

"Is not funny!! Is romanteaic teal of bravery and manlyness! Stop laughing!!" Brother stormed to his seat as everyone caught their breaths.

"Ah…can I go next, ya?" Wakka rose an arm, Maroda nodded and Wakka went up to the front. "Um, I didn't write a complete story but…this is for you Lu" Lu blushed slightly and Wakka beamed red with embarrassment.

Awake in the night

I looked up to the stars from my window, Besaid island was bathed in moonlight the sky a curtain of stars. Other eyes would see different shapes among the stars…but all I see is you. Your face, your smile…they mean more than the world to me. If I could save one thing at the end of this life…it would be you Lu.

A million stars

A thousand suns

They light the sky at night

But all I see is you

Wakka looks sheepishly at Lu who is sitting stunned, Tidus waves a hand in front of Lu.

"That…that was beautiful Wakka…" her voice is soft, Wakka punches the air spoiling the moment – Lu doesn't seem to mind.

"Lulu, would you like to read yours?" Lu gave a nod and went to the front, she pecked Wakka on the cheek as she passed.

The darkest hearts need a light

On the beach of Besaid island, a newly trained mage was untangling fishnets. Her hands worked skilfully untangling each knot with ease, she could hear the laughter of the local blitz player. Still caught up in her task she didn't notice a blitz ball land at her feet.

"Hey! Could you pass the ball, ya?" a distant voice asked. There was the sound of footsteps and the ball was picked up "Oh…hi Sacora" the voice said timidly, Sacora looked up to the person.

She shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Hello Naka" she greeted him coldly.

After that he waved goodbye and sprinted off to his friends, her heart did something funny in her chest. _What is this feeling?_ She placed a hand over her heart hoping that it would calm it, she turned back to her task.

Sacora was now working at the temple, her task was to carry some books to the monks. As she turned a blind corner she bumped headlong into Naka, she two fell in an awkward heap on the floor. Every other guy she knew would had made a stupid comment, but Naka surprised her by shifting her off him and helping her up. He began dusting her off and she felt uncomfortable.

"…Please…I'm fine…thanks…" he stopped.

She bent down to collect up the books, Naka started to help her – her hand touched his on the last book. She blushed and quickly took her hand away, he sheepishly handed her the book. Her heart did that funny thing again.

"Ah…Sacora…um" Naka rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Yes" she asked coldly as she sorted the stack

"I was wondering…um…well…"

"Spit it out!" she snapped

"W-Would you go…um…could we take a walk together"

"W-W-What?" Sacora dropped the stack of book, pages fluttering as they fell

"It's just that…I like you and, um…I want to know you better"

Her hands covered her mouth, he was asking her out…she had never been asked out before. From there they grow closer and things only got better for them. Sacora became lighter hearted and opened up more, she knew one thing. She had never loved anyone this much.

The Applause's Lu got were well dissevered, she went and sat down silently. Suddenly Gippal went to the front

"It just a poem so don't freak out"

Like metallic

You have caught me like a wrench

If I see beyond a bench

Then I look at your face

And sparkling eyes tell me

Those words said through the ages

I love you

"That's not got much to do with the title Gippal…" Nooj sighed as Gippal sat down after soaking up his applause's.

"Then why don't you read yours Nooj?" Nooj shrugged

"I couldn't think of anything…" Maroda just sighed.

"Shinra, Buddy one of you next?" the two looked at each other

"Couldn't think of anything…" they both said shamefully. Tidus and Rikku put their hands up.

"I'll go next!" they both shouted, a spilt second later they had a race to the front of the classroom – Tidus won.

I'm sorry for all I've done

You looked at me with such love that it pained me to leave you, all the things we said and done I can never forget. You loved me so much that you brought me back, to your smile and your kisses…I thought it would last forever. Even thought my love for you had broken, you held on with all your might. I should have never said those things to you, they haunt me in the night. I can't believe that when I looked at your tearful face, that I never felt sorry…the person I was with had clouded me. So now I say I'm sorry. You can hate me forever…I can live with that. But I need you to tell me, move on – and don't look back. Because only your words can release me…Ps I ate a bite of the fake wedding cake when you weren't looking, sorry!

Yuna's eye were glittering with tears and Tidus stood next to were she was sitting

"So am I forgiven?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!" Yuna clutched his arm "Your forgiven!" she stood up and gave Tidus a hug – he hugged her back.

"Awe come on guys…before you make me cry!" Rikku wiped a fast falling tear from her eye.

"Sorry Rikku" the two laughed cheerfully. "Then sit down! Mister cake eater and fake bride!" Rikku stomped her foot, Tidus and Yuna did so still laughing under they're breath.

The day all the Meanies in the world disappeared

Why do I hate meanies? Because they're mean and hurtful! But as I walked the Moonflow path, I found a sphere. Taking a closer look at it, I saw the Zanarkand Ruins. I ran back to the Celsius to show everyone, but my mean brother snatched it from me.

"I will take it to Yuna!" the poor dope didn't know that Yunie wasn't interested, I know the things you do!

So my stupid brother ran off and showed Yuna, Paine the biggest meanie on the ship took a look.

"So where did you find this?" she asked

"Oh, you know, just stumbled across it" I gave my best smile.

"Should we watch it?" asked my dear cousin Yunie

"Let's watch it! Let's watch it!" I cried excited, Shinra loaded up the sphere.

"_I've finally found it. The naked core of life…with this I can rule the world!!" the man cackled loudly hold something in his hand…the image faded._

"It seems to be filmed in the Zanarkand Ruin…and whatever is there seems pretty interesting" Shinra touched his chin.

"Well we cant let whatever that is fall into the wrong hands!" Yunie punched the air.

"Let's go get it!" I jumped for joy and the ship took off.

The Ruins were peaceful and I hopped from the platform, but my scarf went into my face and I fell over.

"Honestly Rikku, your such a clown! Are you okay?" Yunie helped me to my feet.

"Owie! I hit my head!" I gave my head a rub.

"Can you get anymore brain damaged?" Paine said meanly.

"Gee thanks Paine, your sooo nice!" I stormed off.

I tripped on something as I stormed off, I fell on my face again – Yunie was laughing at me. Sourly I got up and dusted myself off, Paine called me clumsy, but I ignored her and picked up the thing I tripped over. It was a small white sphere.

"I take Rikku!!" Brother snatched it from me.

"Brother! Keja ed pylg!! (Give it back!!)" he stuck his tongue out.

But thankfully a nearby fiend bites his tongue off, and I snatched the sphere from him.

Now with my mute brother stomping around the ship, we check the sphere. There was a puff of smoke and someone asked.

"What do you wish for?" I thought long and hard while the others gave their wishes.

"I wish for…no meanies in the world!" there was a puff of smoke and I was alone.

It was the most stupidest thing I had ever done…and that's saying something.

Rikku gives a bow as the class claps, Paine was to busy laughing to try and clap – most of the others were also laughing. Rikku kind of flinched as Paine got up, but as she passed Paine just smiled through her laughter.

"That was great Rikku!" I said through laughter.

"Thanks!" she chirped before sitting down.

I need to be alone

On a stormy night in the pouring rain, sat a long figure on a rock by the beach. Marla had wanted to be alone, her violet eyes scanned the rough waves. The rain fell on her extremely pail skin – a thing that most boys avoided her for. She had never felt it this much before…being lonely. But she found some comfort in sitting in the rain, she felt it would wash away her feelings. Her sword was by her side, in case some fiend tried to jump her or some bandits. Her black nightgown was already soaked to her skin, but the wind was so strong that I whipped it around. Moving a strand of her grey hair from her eyes, she spotted a person moving down the beach towards her.

"What do you want Quin?" she put her arms around her bare legs.

Quin looked at her from under his hood, her heart leapt in her chest.

"Seat taken?" he pointed to the space next to her on the rock.

"If you can stomach it…" she replied coldly.

Marla watched as Quin easily climbed the rock under the pouring rain, he seemed unfazed by the rain and sudden cracks of thunder. Sitting down he took back his hood and watched out to sea, she found herself looking into his eyes. Quin and Marla had something in common…they were both outcasts.

"I need to be alone…" her words were so cold and Quin was so nice, that he left her by herself in the pouring rain.

Now for some reason her heart was tarring in two, she felt wounded by her own words. Some struck her harder than any axe or weapon could…she was in love. She shot from the rock grabbing her sword as she went, she was sprinting to catch up with him.

"Quin!!" she yelled over the now raging storm, he turned with confusion written on his face.

Marla knocked him to the ground when she tried to hug him, but he only smiled up at her with his kind features. I no longer want to be alone.

As Paine went back to her seat, Christie went up to the front. Yuna looked a little disappointed, I think she wanted to go next.

"Ahem!" Christie cleared her throat to get the full classes attention, Zell and Squall stopped messing around.

A simple change of mind

The day would come anytime now. It was something she reminded herself when things got rough, that she could kill her target. She was working as a secretary so naturally, her target wasn't far from her. But now she stifled a sigh as she walked, with a stack of paper fresh from the printer. _The sooner I'm out of here the better! _Before another thought could pass through her head, she was flat on her back with the papers floating to the ground.

"Are-are you alright miss?!" a gentle worried voice asked.

"Fan bloodytastic thanks to you!!" she dusted herself off while still on the floor, she never looked up at the person.

"C-can I help with your papers?" the voice was male and soft.

"No thank you!" she snapped as she picked herself up "Now you'd better get lost before I-" she looked at him and found herself breathless.

He had the most magnificent eyes, that she could spend her entire life gazing into. His hair was between black and brown, but was a mess and looked untameable. And his face was so kind, that she felt a piece of her icy heart melt. She wondered how she had never seen his face before…well maybe because she was using ever ounce of her concentration to fill in forms. She quickly pulled herself back to her cold self, she would need it for what she was about to do. Her eyes scanned the papers and she begged that the gun was still hidden, flicking a piece of her dyed black hair from her face she spotted it. He was holding it up to her, a small quick in his eye, she snatched it from him and put it to his head.

"Not every day you cross the path of an assassin, huh?" a small smile played on her lips, he didn't seem to flinch.

"Whatever…go get your mark" his voice was steady, she moved past him and through the door.

With a single shot she killed her mark, he had thought she had come to deliver papers. _Now to get rid of that twit._ She imagined him sprinting hallway down the corridor, but he was leaning against the wall.

She put a finger to her lip "Now what to do with you?" she suddenly felt very playful.

True he knew she was an assassin…something she simply couldn't have but, he didn't look trust worthy. His face was starting to ring a bell "Ah…I know you" she started hiding the gun on her person "The white shadow right?" he smiled.

She had heard of him, another assassin had hold her of him on one of her…nights – in till she blow his brains out of course. They said that the only thing his marks saw was a glint of white, and then it was all over. He attacked with a blade instead of a gun, and no guards ever saw him…even in daylight.

"So…have you come for me?" she asked coolly.

"No" he laughed now that the atmosphere between them was no friendly.

She had known him for a long time, but she felt a little ashamed that he had fallen into this kind of work. In a very small and strange kind of way, she loved him. True she could bed him like she had done many other men, but he got shy around her when she made that move. He and now turned away from her and was heading to the elevator

"…You still never gave me your name" she smile came back onto her lips.

He turned with a smile "That's something I might tell you next time…goodbye" he stepped inside and the doors closed to hide his smile.

It had been a simple change of mind that she decided to let him go, but she had the feeling that he was keeping an eye on her. _Maybe next time…I'll know you're name…my love._ And with that, she left.

Cloud was rubbing his head trying to figure out what was going on.

"So she loves him?! Why no kissing or romance?!" Zell questioned loudly.

"Well, some loves are unspoken…" Christie shrugged and sat down, Yuna dashed to the front before anyone else could move.

"I wrote this on the trip…I hope you all like it" Yuna took a small deep breath before she began.

(I really hoped you enjoyed all the stories! Feel free to post a review saying what ones you liked and i'll pass it on, but say who its for so i don't accidently send on to Christie that's meant for Rikku! Another special chapter next, which is the story Yuna wrote, she'll even be writing in the authours notes. So she you guys n- wait i can't say that...oh well see you guys chapter 35! Bye!)


	34. Blessing of my broken heart

(Hi everyone! Yuna here! And like ice wind1 said I'm get to do this chapter! Anyway, i really hope you enjoy yourselfs on this chapter. I'm looking forward to what you guys think of my story...i worked really hard on it Enjoy!)

Chapter 34: Blessing on my broken heart (Yuna's story)

_My heart was flowering as you held me close_

_Your eyes your love were all I need and I never saw them fade_

_But someone took you from me and now your cold_

_My spirit…my heart is broken_

_You dealt me a mortal wound_

_One that left me sobbing_

_I loved you…but you don't love me_

_Not anymore…_

_My tears came from a broken soul and heart_

_And when you saw me, you pushed me further away from you_

_I thought the pain would never go away…in till now_

I felt better from getting up this morning, my heart seemed a little lighter and I felt I could smile.

"Yunie! You awake!"

I turned on my side and gazed at the other bed. _Why did you have to go and leave me? _Feeling a little more depressed I got dressed, sorting my side skirt I greeted my cousin Rikku at the door.

"Morning Rikku!" I greeted her with a smile as I closed the door.

"Paine is meeting us at the lockers! Come on Yunie!" Rikku dragged me off to the lockers.

True to Rikku's words Paine had been waiting "Feeling a little better Yuna?" she asked gently.

"Yup!" I giggled cheerfully.

There was a crash from up the corridor.

"Thanks a lot JURK!!" A girl was flat on the floor, the boy that stood above her seemed worried.

I couldn't see his face but it was clear, this was the new student joining us…my fears started to play. What if Len and Dona get to him, will he pick on me? No…he seems too nice for that…but I don't know him.

"Yunie? Yunie?" I broke from my daydream "Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing…" Rikku didn't seem satisfied.

Right at that moment the bell went. _Thank Yevon, _I sighed softly from relief. At lest I could lose myself in maths…but the horrors would be there.

"Look at that dress she's wearing. Does she not have any style?" I could hear Lenne speaking loudly. It was on purpose.

"I mean, that gunner look is so poor, no one likes it. What do you think Dona?"

"Horrible! I'd never be caught dead wearing that outfit…she should just hang herself this very minute! At lest there would be one less ugly person in the world!!"

I hoped that Lulu would come soon, she would scare Len and Dona away…and why is the teacher so late?

"Hi Helena! Tina!"

Three others girls had came in. _Uh oh! That white haired girl just looked at me, just don't look at her…she'll leave me alone. Please hurry Lu! _I focused my attention on the front of the room.

"Tidus…" Len purred as he came into the room, I tried my best not to look.

"Len" he gave her a kiss on the lips, I felt my blood boil.

"Anyone got a spare pencil?"

"No…why don't you ask Yuna Christie?"

"Good idea…"

My palms started to sweat as I heard the heels come over, her hand opened in front of me

"Donation time" I looked at her unsure. "Your pencil bitch!" she snarled.

"No, I've only got one!" she just smiled at me

"…Too bad" she prised the pencil I had from my hand.

I stood up but the girl pushed me, I fell on my back moving chairs out the way with the force.

"You okay?" one of the boys helped me to my feet.

"I'm fine…" I answered unnerved my voice trembling.

"This is between her and me, don't get involved!" her tone was icy and the boy backed off.

The girl came strutting right up to me, I could feel myself tremble and fear washed over me.

"You never deserve to be happy. You don't deserve to have anyone…no one likes you…Tidus doesn't like you…I don't like you…even your friends don't like you" Tears welled in my eyes, she had read my feelings like a book.

"That's…that's not true! I-I-I-I…" I broke into tears.

"Oh man she's crying again! Stop, your ripping our hearts out!" Tidus started to laugh and so did the others.

I ran from the classroom in tears.

_Stupid Tidus! Stupid Dona! Stupid Lenne! I hate them, I HATE them! _I was a complete wreck, Christie's words had bit so deep. There was a small crunch in front of me.

"Go away…" Tidus was going to laugh any minute. The steps didn't move "Go away!" I felt anger starting to build "GO AWAY!!" I screamed as I shot to my feet.

_That was when I first saw you_

_I thought you would never forgive me for my first words_

_But your kindness knows no bounds, you're one in a million_

_The words you spoke to me were soft_

_And you held me close and cradled me away from my tears_

_I saw you would never leave me on that hill…alone_

_Over the passing days I felt myself grow close to you_

_My heart was still broken_

_But I hoped that you might fix it_

_Every time we spoke, you made me smile_

_My heart always beats for you, like it did for another_

_I wanted to know you more_

_So I dug deeper._

_And as I lay awake at night, I merely watched you sleep_

_And then I realised…how much I liked you_

I watched as you humoured Rikku, she kept pointing to random and silly things…but you looked every time.

"Yuna?" I broke from my stare.

"Hmm" I was still side-tracked.

"Why don't you just tell him?" I blushed deeply

"I, um…I was…um" Paine saw straight through me.

She never said a word and only smiled, I looked out the window to avoid any eyes. But besides from my reflection I saw Christie, she wasn't as bad as I had first thought. But why is she looking at you like that? She does seem to like you but…I think she might hurt you if you two get close. I don't want that to happen…not to you. Paine was now listening to what you were telling Rikku, I joined in and what you were saying, was really interesting.

"There's a place in the world were it rains constantly, and the trees never bare leafs. It's called the Spritful Forest"

"Are you making this up?" Rikku was afraid to ask

"Yeah. It was in one of my Adventure stories, you should read it. Anyway. The Forest was once teeming with life, it was a place where travellers and merchants could pass unharmed. But one day, the trees became sickened and turned black. Some say that it was the Eternal Spirits who sickened the trees, that someone had mocked them. But others think that something…or someone had taken up residence there, and was using the animals in the forest in unspeakable experiments. Soon the forest held nothing but monsters and twisted forms, which lay in wait for its next meal" I found myself pulled in by your story.

_You saw beauty in nature_

_And respected the Moonflow_

_I watched you smile as you tried to fit in_

_But I felt unsure_

_A white shadow walked among us_

_And I held my suspensions of her_

_I thought that she might harm you_

_And was only here to play with your heart_

I felt my strength start to grow, and I watched you watching the Moonflow. Before I had any idea, I had taken a step your way…I felt I could talk to you alone. I froze when I saw Christie making her way over to you, the speed of my steps quickened. I was afraid that I'd lose my chance to talk to you, that Christie would take you away somewhere where I couldn't follow. But I made it in time and sat down. I asked if you liked the Moonflow and you told me you loved it.

"Um…I…um, I" _Quickly, say something._

My fingers played with the dirt, I felt my own nervousness settle in my chest. I opened my mouth to speak, but as I was about to speak…a blitz ball hit the water. _Poopie! _Wakka had ruined my chance to tell you, and then Maroda took everyone to the Shoopuf. But as the group came to Guadosalam, I remembered about the Farplane. I grabbed your hand and led you off, the place I was taking you…I knew we would have peace and quiet.

_When I sat beside you and moved towards you_

_We backed away, my action were alien to you_

_I felt slightly hurt, but I saw this was new to you_

_Then I shushed you and you fell forever silent_

_What we shared there I will hold in my heart forever_

_I wanted to speak those words to you_

_But I felt it too soon…_

My own thoughts were nagging me, the Christmas dance was coming up soon. I couldn't concentrate on Auron's lector, all I could think about was the dance. What would I wear? Who would I go with? Has everyone already got someone to go with? I was really wanting to go…but had no one to go with. Tidus would be going with Len and I would never ask him, Wakka would be going with Lu and Rikku with Gippal. Paine and Christie would probably not go or come by themselves.

"Yunie…you going to the dance?" Rikku whispered while Auron's back was turned

"I don't know" I turned back round, a small blush coming over my cheeks as I stole a glance of you.

You were so caught up in what Auron was teaching that you never noticed. _Why can't I look at him without blushing? _Putting my hand up to my lips I tried to return to writing, twice I had kissed you now and the memories were fresh. You never threw anything you were taught away, you accepted everyone and everything for what they are. You could have been the one staring at me, you could have been a complete jurk and saw everyone as lower than you. You would never see us like that, to you…we were human. You really did fit in here, and you knew it. You said you had never been this happy, and you never wanted to leave this place...I'd like that.

I was thinking of how to ask you, should I just ask? Give you a note? Ask Rikku to ask you to go with me? I felt nervous to ask in case you said no, or told me you were going with someone else. Everyone was talking about random stuff, I needed to ask you now or never. I took hold of your arm and you stopped.

"What is it Yuna?" you asked gently, I felt my heart leap.

"Would…could…if its possible…" I was starting to lose my confidence, and I felt myself getting shyer by the second.

"Poor little desperate Yuna!"

"All alone in the world"

"And no one to go to the dance with!"

_Go away. Go away. Go away. _I pleaded for Dona, Lenne and their group to go away. I summoned the courage to ask you

"Would you go to the dance with me?" your mouth fell open.

Ignoring the comments I heard from the group, I waited for your answer. I held my books close to my chest and screwed my eyes shut. _He's going to say no._

"Y-yes, I'll go to the dance with you!" I opened an eye and saw you jumping around in the corridor, you really can be like Rikku at times.

_That night I meet you on the floor_

_Your eye shone as good as gold_

_But your smile was worth so much more_

You would never know this but, I'll tell you something I've held secret for some time now. You never did sleep alone when we were on the boat, I always cuddled up next to you…I wanted to keep you warm. That was where I started writing this, on the boat going to Luca. And when I heard Christie had upset you I held myself back, I thought that you should have never been upset. But it seemed her past was nagging her, and the argument she'd had early wasn't helping things. Paine was the one that comforted you…not me. I could only watch from the window as you two talked, I kept asking myself what you were talking but.

"Sit down Yuna" Lu reminded me, I noticed the chair dangerously tilting.

"What were ya looking at Yunie?" Rikku came hopping over

"Nothing…" I threw a quick glance to the window.

We were in Christie's room, giving her comfort…she was in tears.

"I said such horrible things to him…" she clutched a tissue in her hand, even though her eyes were dry she was fighting back tears.

"…" I rubbed my arms nervously.

I really didn't know the words to comfort you Christie…they would die on my lips if I said anything. I had seen you look at him so often, you held a spark or a flame of love in your eyes.

"_I've never felt this strongly for someone…" _you told me that one day by the lockers at swimming, your eyes glittered when you said it.

You're eyes have changed Christie. They use to be to blue icicles that tore through anyone. But now I see…since you've meet him…they carry some warmth to them. I may never have your strength Christie but we share something, we both care deeply for one person…and so do you Paine. I know we agreed to not make him have a favourite, but…I sometimes feel like you two over shadow me. And that I'll lose him to one of you, and my heart will never be whole again as he makes it. I may be being paranoid but I ask you…let me have my chance, please. I will never have your strength, and I know full well my heart will break. (Yuna wipes some tears from her eyes).

_My heart is heavy_

_I feel myself fade among others_

_And I find myself thinking_

_Will you walk over me and not see me?_

_When I call will you hear me?_

_I am surrounded in darkness and hear voices from the past_

_They mock my love for you and I feel myself breaking_

_My heart is breaking to shards_

_But as I fall to these loathsome shadows_

_I see a light and your outstretched hand_

"_Your not alone…I'm here for you"_

_And the shadows and shrouds of doubt in my mind fade_

_As you take me in your warm embrace_

_And shoo away my sorrows_

_I'm able to stand again_

_With my knight in shining armour_

_As the sun left the night_

_As I raise and fell_

_You pick me from my fall and take me to the top_

Do you remember Gagazet? I'm so glad that Kimahri came to guide us, Tobli and the other teachers would have got us lost…or worst. I was clamped so tightly to your hand that it was turning blue, I was afraid that you would be blown from the mountainside.

"Man its cold! Can't remember it being this cold the first time around!" Tidus shouted over the high winds, the whole class was caught in a blizzard.

"That's putting it lightly, ya?!" Wakka's hood was almost pulling him along in the deep snow.

Gippal kept pushing him forward and taking shelter behind him. I couldn't turn my head to the side to look back at the others, as the wind would make my hood whip my face. I could barely see Kimahri, his blue fur almost lost in the overwhelming whiteness. But even over Rikku's screams that we were lost, I trusted that Kimahri would lead us somewhere safe.

"Kimahri find cave, please go inside"

"Thanks Kimahri!" I smiled through the blizzard at my childhood guardian

I can't tell anyone how glad I felt to be out of the cold…you probably all felt the same way.

"That cold Yuna?" Lulu never seemed to be bothered by the cold.

"Yeah…I'm freezing!" I chittered while rubbing my hands together.

I giggled quietly as I saw Wakka, Tidus and you trying to start a fire. None of you had any idea how to start it, or get the words of the fire spell right.

"Fire!…Burn?" you scratched your head in confusion, you had only just started to study spellcasting.

"What about…burn saysame!" Tidus hopped up, but the fire didn't start.

"Fira!!" Lu called and the bunch of twigs bursts into flames "That's how you light a fire…" she smiled slightly.

Tidus yelled at Lu to give a warning before she goes casting fire spells, he said that his eyebrows nearly got burnt off! Now gathered around the fire we were all talking, I wasn't close to you and sat on the far side of the fire.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku's voice startled me.

"What is it Rikku?" I asked sleepily rubbing my eyes, the sun had long since set.

"Tell us a ghost story!" she asked loudly.

"…I'm too tired Rikku…" I really was tired.

"Please Yunie…" she gave her famous puppy dog eyes.

I tried to think of one…_that's the one! _As I started to tell the teal, everyone gathered close, even people at other fires were listening in.

Once I told my story some of the others told some of theirs, your and Lu's were by far the scariest! The next thing I knew it was night and I couldn't sleep, I looked over to where you were…you were fast asleep. _So cold…need heat…must be warm…and away from Nooj's snoring._ I got up and went over to where you lay, I cuddled up next to your back…I feel asleep peacefully. Every time I slept near or beside you, no nightmare could touch me. And if they did, you were the light that washed it all away. It was about 5 in the morning that I woke from a dream, the first thing I felt was your warm embrace around me. Your breathing gentle and your touch and hold only slight, it was amazing at how quietly you slept. No wonder Rikku shook you awake sometimes on the boat, she must have thought you had stopped breathing. The last thing I did was blush, before I buried my head and put my arms around you…and once again fell asleep.

The Ruins on the top of Gagazet still amaze me, even though I had seen them before they still were breathtaking. We were climbing to the summit, Kimahri helping people jump certain parts that were tricky to jump. And then he gave each one of us a cherry blossom, and told us if we let the wind gently take them away…our wishes will come true. _What should I wish for? _I stared down at the pink blossom in my hand. _What could I wish for? _I looked at where Wakka and the others were gathered, I could ask for a less edgy friendship with Tidus. We were still nervous around each other, I found that our conversations would drag off. We were no longer in love but…I still wanted talking to him. Even so…Tidus must have felt that he didn't deserve to talk to me again, or he was afraid I would simply push him away.

"Yuna…" Tidus's hand rested on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked gently while turning to him.

He smiled one of his goofy smiles

"Don't waste your wish on me okay! We'll get a better friendship on our own! Right?" he looked sheepish.

"Of course!" I was happy that he had said it…really happy, I couldn't help but give him a hug.

As Tidus walked away I saw Wakka give him a thumps up, he must have been nervous about saying it. But I saw a small cherry blossom float past me, you stood far away from the others a small smile on your face. You joined the others and Wakka turned to me and called.

"Hey Yuna! You ready, ya?!" he had already done his wish.

"Yup!" I skipped over but stopped short "One second!" I ran back to where I was, Wakka gave a small chuckle.

Standing at the ledge I raised the blossom to my heart, I closed my eyes and I made my wish. I brought my hands up to my face, and while I opened my eyes I blow the blossom off my hands…and into the care of the wind. Maybe some day I'll tell you what I wished for…I would really like that. But for now I'll let the wind carry my wish.

_A gentle breath of wind_

_That keeps me afloat_

_Who heals the hearts of others_

_You truly are_

_The Blessing of my Broken Heart_

(I hope you enjoyed that! (sniffs)...sorry i made myself cry...just give me a second...(composes herself) Well, that it i'm afraid. Ice wind1 will be back with you in the next chapter, Christie has him out with her today so i jumped on his computer and done this. (I did write this chapter of the story a long time ago though...so i guess i should say i refined it ) Anyway bye, bye)


	35. Something beautiful

(I'm back! Hi everyone, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Yuna seemed like she had a lot of fun doing it! Anyway heres the next chapter, enjoy)

Chapter 35: Something beautiful

As Yuna lowered here paper, I saw the smallest tears escape from her right eye. She had written from heart, which takes a lot of courage. But as she walked back to her seat, I felt she had left a lot of her feelings out. And looking down at the poem I had written…I felt it mediocre.

"You're up next Max" Maroda's friendly reminder didn't serve it's purpose.

As I stepped to the front of class, and held only guilt and one thought loomed…_she deserves to hear more._ And as I bought myself time by raising the paper, I thought some extra lines to be told.

_Within these lines_

_I hold a poem_

_Which I hope will tell my love_

_Of the three girls I hold dear to my heart_

_Within your eyes I see a fire_

_Your face a pale as silk_

_You hold some kind of love for me_

_You choose your time wisely_

_And hide behind a lukewarm smile_

_And through eyes of red_

_I see your heart_

_Which is full with love and honesty_

_Your hair reflects the cold weather_

_The time of snow and frost_

_Your eyes bear coldness, which makes me flinch_

_And you carry a heart in-cased in ice_

_But as the blossom danced around your face_

_And your face was graced with a smile_

_I felt my heart leap_

_Sometimes you hide behind coldness and sarcasm_

_But inside you strong and quite warm_

_You tease me when you can_

_About subjects you know about_

_But as you lips press against mine_

_And you hold me in a warm embrace_

_I see that deep inside_

_You are a warm and loving person_

_A heart that is truly broken_

_I saw it on your face the first day_

_You carry nightmares that may never go away_

_But to you_

_These words my heal_

_As your love as healed me_

_You blush when you see me and act all shy_

_And I find myself sharing that blush_

_I know that your name means night_

_And that you are sweet and soft spoken_

_With every smile_

_My heart grows_

_Fuller and fuller for you_

_You asked politely_

_For moments with me_

_And I see_

_That you see yourself as overshadowed_

_Or you think it too soon to try and mend_

_A heart that is broken_

_You searched long for a love_

_Who you found once again_

…_And then you lost him_

_And you found him changed by another_

_Your eyes sparkle in the moonlight_

_And you speak very soft and sweetly_

_Your voice is soft_

_Your tone is gentle_

_And through eyes of green and blue_

_I see deep within you_

_A heart of gold_

_And something beautiful_

I Earn smiles from Christie, Paine and Yuna. And the class gave applauses, as they could finally get out and enjoy the rest of the day.

(I know...pretty sort huh? So sorry to anyone that thought that (nervous laugh) Bye!)


	36. An akward postion

Chapter 36: An awkward position

Badminton first thing in the morning, I was glad that it was art after this.

"Hey Tidus, watch what you doing with that deodorant, ya!"

"Oops! Sorry Wakka!" Tidus put the deadly spray away, before he nearly blinded anyone else with it.

There was a loud crack and a groan from Nooj.

"Ur mred! (Oh shit!)" Brother put his racket behind his back, he'd just smacked Nooj over the head with it.

I quickly left the changing room, before things got rough. Coming into the hall I started to set up the courts, Mr Wong was checking the class list. Paine came and took another stand, she had a black tanktop on and black jeans, her trainers squeaked as she walked. Rikku was next with, a white T-shirt and blue shorts she had her normal shoes on. Christie had the same clothes as Paine, but had a white skull on her tanktop. Tidus and Wakka were dressed like Rikku, Lulu and Shinra were sitting out. Brother had forgotten his kit, Buddy's T-shirt had a huge rip in it. Yuna had a white T-shirt on and a long white skirt, she was came hopping over in her blue sports shoes.

"Give you a game?" Yuna asked smiling cheerfully, she was twirling her racket waiting for my answer.

"Sure!" I smiled at her.

Yuna already had a shuttle so I didn't need to trail over to get one, Paine had given me one of her old rackets (You brought your own to the class, there were no spares).

"So what's it up to?"

"Um…" Yuna put a finger to her lip "How about, 22? We'll play for service" I gave a nod.

I took in a deep breath and readied myself, Yuna was getting ready to serve. The shuttle was coming over the net and I took my arm back, I swung at it but…I missed and spun round in a circle.

"My serve!" Yuna giggled as I blushed and tossed her the shuttle. Rikku and Tidus were rolling around their court laughing.

I smiled as the shuttled cleared the net, I ducked two seconds later to avoid being hit in the face. Yuna was standing there smugly a small smile on her face. _Bloody hell! She's got quite the arm! _Again I tossed Yuna the shuttle, and Yuna served again. I blinked twice as the Yuna passed me the shuttle.

"Nice one" she congratulated me sweetly.

"What's the score Yunie?" Rikku put her one-sided game with Paine on hold.

"We're tied by one point each, why?" Yuna lowered her racket.

"Well…Could me and Paine play doubles with you? Paine is kind of winning our game…" Rikku rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Yup!" Yuna jumped on the spot, Rikku let out a cheer while Paine just sighed. "On one condition…" Yuna caught Rikku's attention "I get to be his partner!" The smile on Rikku's face went instantly.

Paine dragged Rikku to the other side of court, before she could complain. The game had sort of been balanced now, Paine was best in the class while Yuna was second. Rikku and I were about the same ability level, but this was going to be no easy game. As I had only scored against Yuna, by a stroke of luck. Five minutes to go, both teams tied at 20 points each, we both needed this point. Yuna was serving – which was good because she always gets it in. Rikku panicked but managed to hit it. Yuna knocked it close to the net, Paine set it high and I finished my smashing it and scoring our point.

"Don't screw up Rikku" Paine pointed a finger at Rikku.

"Hey, I got this thing" Rikku gave her racket a twirl but dropped it.

Yuna waited for Rikku to get ready before serving to Paine, and something every rare happened…Paine made a mistake. It was the clink of metal that gave it away, the shuttle had hit of the metal rim of Paine's racket. The shuttle went sky-high.

"I got it!" Yuna and I both called.

We knocked into each other and fell over. It wouldn't have been bad either, I mean Tidus and Rikku do something embarrassing every lesson. But…Yuna had turned on running into me and, well…we sorta ended up kissing and Yuna lying on top of me. I blushed a deep shade of crimson and so had Yuna. She just lay there on top of me stunned, and I lay there beneath her stunned as well. Our lips broke, Yuna didn't get off of me as fast as I'd expected. Yuna dusted herself off and I stood up

"Um…" she began but fell to silence, she blushed even more.

"Ahhh…Yeah…um…" I fell to silence as well, luckily the bell went so I went to get changed, and away from the embarrassment.

"So…what happened between you and Yuna?"

"Nothing…" I tried to avoid Gippal's question

"That's not what me and Christie saw" Baralai had a grin on his face

"What did you see! Tell me!!" Brother asked loudly

"What did he say?!" Tidus shouted over Brother, he was making fun of him but Brother didn't notice.

"Gippal! Fryd yna drao dymgeha ypuid? (What are they talking about?)"

"How the heck should I know Brother, it's bad enough we have art next…" Gippal was busy tying his laces

"I thought you liked art, ya?"

"Not when Dona and her cronies are there…"Gippal sighed heavily he had nothing else to change into "I'm waiting for the rest of you guys" and so he did.

Art had gone from usually good, to down right bad. Why? Well everyone had to draw Dona, to bad she didn't know what we were drawing.

"Pst Max" I turned to Tidus who showed me his picture, he'd drawn a huge beard and a monocle on Dona. I fought my laughter back to a snigger, I showed him mine and he chuckled like a madman. Yuna was caught up in what she was doing, curious I leaned over to see what she was drawing. She was drawing a Moogle, it's blushed cheeks and fluffy fur all to familiar.

"Like it?" I nearly fell from my stool at the sound of Yuna's voice.

"Its great Yuna…but aren't we suppose to be drawing 'You know who'?" Yuna just smiled sweetly and touched up the Moogles cheeks.

"Well you aren't drawing her!" she giggled and I felt myself blush

"…Good point" I turned to a clean page.

"Okay Dona, that will be all. Would anyone else want to go next?" Tina's hand shot up. But…

"I would!" Yuna called and Elma beckoned her down.

Rikku seemed excited as Yuna took a seat on the stool at the front, she had always wanted to draw Yuna but had never got the chance. Yuna was doing what she was told, she was sitting straight and looking at the wall at the back. Even as I worked I felt myself blush more, I was having a small daydream of messing up the picture. Yuna wasn't happy. The minutes ticked by and Yuna sat as still as a statue, the classroom was full of the sound of scribbling.

"You can go and sit down now Yuna" Rikku let out a moan as Yuna went to sit down.

Elma was already looking around for someone else. Tidus and I covered our pictures

"Come on! Let's see them you two!" Paine smirked.

"Yeah, let's see them!" Yuna ripped my hands from the page.

In my option it wasn't good, I had never been good at drawing. But straight away Yuna pointed out, that the eyes were really good, Paine even agreed.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head, he had only drawn an outline, and Yuna didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku was bouncing on the spot.

"What do ya think of mine?!" Rikku presented a stick person.

"Um…" Yuna was looking for the words.

"Jokes over Rikku…" Lulu looked sternly at her.

Rikku flipped the page over to her better drawing, it really was good…really really good. Everyone quickly took their seats, Elma was starting to look for the next victim.

"How about…You?" Christie blinked twice

"Me?" she pointed to herself, Elma nodded and patted the stool.

Christie sighed heavily and reluctantly, went up to the front of class. She took a seat on the stool and made herself comfy, all lot of the guys in class were drooling over her. Elma caught onto this.

"Christie? Have you not got…a more decent top to wear?" Christie glanced down at her black tank top.

It started to come to me, what a lot of the guys would be focusing on drawing. Paine was stifling back laughter her face was bright red, she looked glad to be wearing her usual leather outfit. Suddenly Cloud burst into the classroom

"Sorry miss! But I need to get everyone that's coming on the drama trip, to come to the hall!" Elma nodded and we all started to gather our stuff.

I picked up Christie's bag as I went and handed it to her.

"Saved by the drama teacher" Christie mussed taking her bag from me.

I had only noticed all the looks she was getting, we ran to catch up with the others.


	37. Unknown Destination

(Sorry guys another sort chapter...guess i was running low on ideas (nervous laugh) Well enjoy!)

Chapter 37: Unknown Destination

Kimahri was gathering everyone in a circle, I followed the others on sitting down.

"Kimahri have good news. Kimahri taking class on trip, through vast Spira to unknown destination. We all stay for 3 nights" everyone cheered.

"So where we going?!" Rikku grinned. Kimahri shook his head

"That for Kimahri to know and Rikku to find out" Rikku's face fell.

The next bit was simple, pack your bags for the trip and it didn't take long. The next part was unexpected, we'd be travelling for the rest of the day…on a airship!

"This airships got everything! Bedrooms, toilets, games room, lounge, kitchen, dinning room even a spa!" Rikku told us hurriedly.

I couldn't believe it…here I was, on an airship…some many people would have dreamed about this.

"You okay?" Rikku had noticed I had spaced out.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" I couldn't fight back the slowness in my voice.

Even taking off was spectacular, you would have never known if you weren't looking out a window. But then again, how many people could say that there school trips, involved going to places in Spira? Or hanging out with Final Fantasy and Doa Characters? Well except from Yuna, Rikku and all the others…man! This beats my old school!

"You going to stand there all day like a muffin?" Paine was tapping her foot.

"Um, sorry, I kinda spaced out again" Paine just sighed.

"So what do we do first?" Yuna asked looking around.

"First things first!…Which ways the bathroom?" Gippal was bent over double trying to hold it in.

Rikku quickly pointed him in the right direction. Yuna was going over to Kimahri.

"How much did this cost you Kimahri?" She asked her former guardian softly.

"Yuna should not worry how much cost. Yuna should have fun and enjoy time with friends" Kimahri smiled at her.

Yuna spun back round "So who's having what room?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm by myself…I need my own space" Christie started coldly

"Me and Gippal will share!" Rikku announced and the two started jigging

"Paine and I can sh-"

"Not in your life!"

"…They have separate beds Paine" Baralai sounded hurt

"I haven't forgotten Halloween, mister touch-a lot…I'm not sharing" No one would push the point any further, both would sleep in separate rooms.

"Me and Lu can share, ya?" Wakka put an arm around Lu's waist

"Sure we can trust you?" Yuna giggled. Wakka's face went bright red, Lu just smirked a little.

"I will share with Yuna!!" Brother grinned

"You will not Brother!! Your staying with Nooj!!" Brother's hopes wilted, Rikku leaned over to Nooj.

"Keep an eye on him will ya?" Nooj nodded.

"I'll share with Shinra, got to keep those top notch essays coming"

"Well…I…stay by myself" Yuna looked at me disheartened

"Yunie wants you to stay with her…did I just call Yuna, Yunie?" Tidus looked at us confused.

"You did ya!" Wakka was as confused as Tidus.

Tidus turned to Rikku "Rikku?…" he growled. Rikku was holding something back, her face started turning red.

"Yessssss! It worked!!" Tidus scratched his head.

"What worked?" Rikku took a deep breath.

"For the past two weeks, I've been sneaking into your room and playing a recording. It was just me saying 'Yunie' but I read in biology, that you can play tapes in your sleep and remember them when you wake up" Rikku grinned.

Flames were burning in Tidus's eyes, Rikku took off kicking up dust behind her. And for good reason, Tidus was wielding a Baguet. Yuna clinched my hand.

"I don't want to be alone…please?" Her eyes were starting to water, her grip on my hand starting to tighten. I was beaten.

"Okay, just please don't cry Yuna" Yuna straightened up smiling. "Hey! You just played me, didn't you?!" Yuna wiped away her crocodile tears

"Sucker!"

The day had passed so fast, it was night and we were gathered in the lounge.

"So where ya think we're going?" Yuna put a finger to her lip

"No idea…Kimahri's not telling a soul" Yuna's soft voice was easily heard in the silence.

Rikku's face plummeted "AH! It's like waiting for Christmas times a thousand!" she moaned then fell onto Gippal's shoulder.

"Well…" Lulu started "It is past all your bed times" and without another word Lu casted 'sleep' on the lot of us.

(We've got another special chapter next. I hope you have a favourite couple in this...you probably dont but i didn't want to give anyone an unhappy ending. So i've given Yuna, Paine and Christie their own happy endings (awe) so i hope you enjoy them)


	38. A heart made whole again

(First up...YUNA!!)

Chapter 38: A heart made whole again (Yuna's happy ending)

By the time I awoke it was morning, Yuna had fallen asleep beside me and was still sleeping. Slowly her eyes opened and her shimmering, blue and green eyes looked down at me. Yuna blushed and so did I, Christie was laughing at us as we broke apart. Kimahri came to gather every one, Rikku couldn't hold still and bolted outside.

"Come on" Yuna led me down the ramp, we were in Macalania forest.

Yuna had led me away from the others, to one of the glittering crystal paths, where we now stood alone.

"So what's" Yuna flew right at me before I could finish, her arms wrapped around by waist.

I stepped back to regain my balance, but my foot met thin air. We dropped like a pair of stones from the path, there was a small plop as we hit the water. Yuna resurfaced and was only smiling at me sweetly.

"I didn't have that in mind" she chuckled.

"You got that right…everyone will want to know why we're all wet now" we both laughed and started to swim for shore.

I pushed Yuna put onto on of the paths "Thanks, now its your turn" she offered her hand which I took.

But as Yuna pulled me up and out and I stood straight, we were standing right beside each other. Yuna's eyes were glittering and her arms came around my waist. My heart fluttered started to flutter as we started to draw closer to each other. Our lips met and Yuna kept her hold on me.

"Thank you" Yuna broke her kiss on me.

"For what?" I asked breathless.

"For everything" she kissed me again.

Yuna held my hand as we walked back, her eyes had never stopped glittering. But as we came back to the ship I could hear music, its soft melody was heart lifting.

"Yunie! Max! Come join us!" Rikku and the others were all sitting listening to it.

I felt Yuna put her head on my shoulder, her hold on me warm and passionate. Gently I took her cheek in my hand, she looked up at me and moved closer. I believed I had found the right moment to tell her

"…I love you Yuna, for now and forever" the words came from deep within my heart. Yuna smiled sweetly

"I know. I love you too…" her soft silk lips once again took mine and fate…was forever sealed.

_There we shared a kiss_

_That healed me_

_The pain had gone_

_And the light had stayed_

_I never thought I would hear those words again_

_I love you_

_-Yuna_


	39. The whims of the heart

(Paine's turn! (chuckles))

Chapter 39: The whims of the heart (Paine's happy ending)

I started to come back to the world, but for some strange reason…I wasn't cold. My eyes opened and Paine's eyes were what greeted me.

"Morning" she smiled.

"We've landed!" Yuna and Rikku came rushing into the lounge, both jumping up and down.

Everyone was up before another word was spoken, we had landed in the Moonflow. Christie shook her head and went back aboard the airship, Yuna and Rikku had already ran off into the woods.

Paine tapped me lightly on the shoulder

"Can we go for a walk…together?" Paine had blushed, I nodded.

We were walking along side of the water, every now and then Paine would kick some of the water. The silence between us was a bit unsettling.

"So…we just going to keep walking like this?" Paine was trying to start a conversation.

"Um, what else did you have in mind?" Paine suddenly took my hand.

Her eyes were darting around, they focused on my face for an instant.

"There's…something…I need to tell you" her voice trembled, I took both her hands and turned towards her

"You can tell me anything Paine…"

Paine took a long deep breath.

"I love you…" I could hardly believe my ears. "I love you, with all of my heart!" Paine rested one of my hands on her chest. Her heart was beating frantically I could easily feel it. "But I need you to tell me something…" Paine's voice was strangely soft. "…Do you love me?" she waited for my answer. "I know Yuna has feelings for you…but I need to know if I this is real…or if I should let go of this and move on" A small tear dropped from Paine's eye.

Without knowing what I was doing, I moved forward and kissed Paine. I pulled her close and whispered.

"There's your answer, I love you" Paine hugged me back with all her love.

_They were something that I listened to_

_The small whispers of my heart_

_At night as I tossed and turned_

_My head filled of thoughts of you_

_I thought it was all a fleeting dream_

_Forever beyond my reach_

_This thing we all call_

_Love_

_-Paine_


	40. Heart of snow

(Now it's Christie's turn...hope she doesn't kill me for this! (laughs nervously))

Chapter 40: Heart of snow (Christie's happy ending)

Something stirred beside me, it rubbed against my back and let out a moan. I turned on my side, Christie was lying beside me wrapped up in a blanket. The lounge was deserted, not a soul in sight, they had left us sleeping. Christie had sat up, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Want to go outside?" she gazed up at me.

"Alright"

I nearly froze on coming out the door, the freezing winds of Gagazet tore through my clothes. Christie was leading me, we were looking for the others.

"Winds getting strong…" Christie trailed off, she was talking to herself.

The snow began to get heavier and heavier, the two of us dived into a nearby outcrop to escape the blizzard.

"Its taking its time" Christie sat down beside me "We could be here a while…" she let her head fall against the rockface. Suddenly I sneezed, Christie touched my forehead "Your freezing!" she took of her coat and wrapped it around me.

I watched as she began to get cold, she was rubbing her arms for warmth.

"R-Room for two" I chittered and opened the coat to Christie, she took the invitation.

Christie's arms wrapped around my waist, she pulled herself as close as possible.

"Your really warm" Christie snuggled in more.

"Same for you" I smiled at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Christie's question came at me from out of the blue

"Yeah, sure"

"Could we, I mean me and you…have ever been together?" Christie's eyes were sparkling, she suddenly started coming up.

Christie came close to me and kissed me on the lips, her lips were warm and soft and her hold tightened. She used some of her weight and knocked me onto my back, Christie came away and smiled as her face blushed. She came right back down and kissed me again. Christie's eye sparkled like two stars and I found myself hoping. That this moment would last forever.

"I love you" Christie rested her head on my chest.

"I love you too" I stroked my finger through her white hair.

_I thought I knew love_

_But I had only known lust_

_Love has no place in the heart of an assassin_

_But when I looked at you_

_Your smile, your face_

_I found_

_How fast that thought died_

_I've braved the snow and ice on my heart_

_They are done away_

_All I want is to stay with you_

_True lover of my heart_

_-Christie_

_It all began when I first saw you…_

_The end_

(well...that's it...finished...no more. Just incase you didn't notice i decided to use the last line in final fantasy X-2, you know? 'It all began when i first saw this sphere of you' I thought it really rounded it off...i just hope the 'the end' part didn't ruin it for anyone. I really hope everyone's enjoyed reading this...so goodbye, i guess...(chuckles) almost forgot, from all of us here at Cp high!)

Everyone: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
